Lawless
by kuchenackerman
Summary: Pese a su juventud, Eren Jaeger es uno de los mejores y más demandados médicos del Reino. Entre los interesados por sus servicios está incluido un reconocido clan criminal, el cual no duda en utilizar a la menor de los Ackerman como carnada. Eren jamás imaginó que aquella "inofensiva" chica de vestido rojo lo metería en tantos problemas y alteraría su mundo de pies a cabeza.
1. Carmesí

**LA** _ **W**_ **LESS**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1. Carmesí**_

* * *

Mikasa chocó bruscamente de espaldas contra la pared. Pese al golpe, el frío de los ladrillos sirvió un tanto de alivio ante el calor que había acumulado y que ahora expelía su cuerpo. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido duro, pues le tocó luchar contra el hombre más corpulento y alto al servicio de Kenny.

La bestia en cuestión se hallaba boca abajo en el suelo, noqueado. Desde su posición Mikasa podía notar cómo al tipo le goteaba la sangre desde la nariz rota. Lo llamaban Will.

— ¿Muerto?

La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin mirar a su inexpresivo y recién llegado interlocutor. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento y calmar su ritmo cardíaco. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo mientras pensaba que _sí, podría haberlo matado_. El idiota se lo hubiese merecido sólo por haber tratado de pasarse de listo.

— Debería estar muerto, ¿eh? — murmuró esta vez el hombre, en un supuesto tono rutinario, sin embargo ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para percibir la rabia subyacente – El maldito cerdo.

Levi volteó a Will fácilmente con el pie y sin ningún cuidado para examinarle el rostro: Mikasa había hecho un buen trabajo reventándole la cara de imbécil, por lo que quedaría más feo que antes. Cuando eso ocurría era porque los monigotes de entrenamiento le decían cosas repugnantes o, derechamente, intentaban lo que no debían.

La muchacha sabía que algunos de los tipos, los cuales Kenny enviaba a modo de saco de boxeo humano, eran precisamente elegidos para que ella pudiera aprender a defenderse bajo complicadas y agobiantes circunstancias. Cosa que a estas alturas no consideraba necesaria. Ya era completamente capaz de defenderse, además, estaba harta.

Con esto ya había logrado transmitir el mensaje que Kenny insistía en que enviara…

— Este es el último de la semana, tal vez del mes — soltó Mikasa al tiempo que pasaba de largo, en dirección a la salida. — O definitivamente el último.

 _Ella era peligrosa. Ella era una Ackerman._

— Oye, mocosa…

"No te metas con los Ackerman", solía repetir Kenny, con una sonrisita socarrona.

— Quiero estar sola — lo cortó.

Levi la siguió con la mirada unos momentos, para luego entornar los ojos en el sujeto a sus pies. Soltó un bufido al notar lo nauseabundo que se encontraba el piso, veteado de sangre y sudor rancio. Por ahí podía incluso divisar un par de dientes.

Debido al tamaño de Will, seguro que a Mikasa le tomó más tiempo del habitual noquearlo. Le hubiese gustado estar presente durante el entrenamiento, pero ella le pidió que confiara en sus habilidades. Y él así lo hizo.

La menor de los Ackerman caminó rápidamente a través del oscuro pasillo y notó que, algunos metros más allá, la puerta del despacho de Kenny se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Percibió la tenue iluminación de la habitación y el olor a tabaco quemado, también oyó la risita del líder y ciertos golpeteos, el típico golpeteo de los tacos de sus ridículas botas favoritas contra la madera del escritorio.

Se desplazó de manera más lenta y cautelosa para intentar atisbar lo que ocurría en el interior del despacho pero, antes de que lograra asomarse, Kenny ya la había descubierto.

— ¡Eh! Deja de fisgonear y pasa.

Ella emitió un pequeño bufido: el viejo siempre la hacía dudar de su capacidad de sigilo.

Se echó un vistazo hacia abajo, ya que aún estaba vestida con su equipo de entrenamiento, bastante sudada y con la tela que le recubría los nudillos manchada de sangre ajena. La verdad era que no se encontraba para nada presentable… y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era quitarse esa ropa, darse un baño y leer algo. No hacer vida social.

Sin embargo, sentía bastante curiosidad como para negarse sin más. Desde hacía un par de meses que Kenny no recibía ni una visita en su despacho, cosa que Mikasa infería de inmediato pues era su costumbre dejar la puerta sin cerrar cuando esto acontecía, supuestamente para tranquilidad de los visitantes. Supuestamente.

En el interior, Kenny fumaba de su pipa con los pies apoyados en el maltraído escritorio, mientras que frente a él se hallaba sentado un apuesto hombre de cabellera rubia, bien peinada hacia atrás. Apenas la chica se coló en el despacho, el desconocido le escrutó el rostro con sus intensos ojos azules y, tras unos instantes, le regaló una cordial sonrisa.

— Señorita, mi nombre es Erwin Smith — se presentó, poniéndose de pie automáticamente para ofrecerle una mano. Era bastante alto y fornido. — Un placer conocerla.

— Yo soy Mikasa… — comenzó a presentarse ella también, echándole un vistazo a Kenny, quien asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo. Entonces la chica le estrechó la mano con menos fuerza de la que ella misma se esperaba. Vaya, sí que estaba agotada – Mikasa Ackerman.

Erwin Smith había notado obviamente la suciedad y la sangre en sus manos, no obstante, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

— Bien, sólo quería que conocieras a este tipo. Ve a darte un baño y a hacer tus cosas de chica, lo que sea. Más tarde hablaremos sobre una misión para mañana, una misión que incluye un lindo vestido.

La chica rodó los ojos sin disimulo y se dio media vuelta, despidiéndose del señor Smith. Ya casi se podía imaginar el tipo de misión.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

— ¡Doctor Jaeger! — el aludido se giró y notó que una pequeña niña corría impetuosamente hacia él. Llevaba unas cuantas flores empuñadas, las cuales le obsequió con un ligero sonrojo apenas le dio alcance — ¡Muchas gracias por curar a mi papá!

El joven sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la niña, agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

— Tú y tu madre hicieron todo el trabajo duro cuidándolo durante días, sólo por eso mejoró tan rápido tras mi visita — le aclaró, agitando las flores — Muchas gracias por el regalo.

La niña asintió, contenta. La admiración y agradecimiento reflejados en sus ojitos avellana emocionaron a Eren, quien se convenció todavía más de que nunca cambiaría su trabajo voluntario en los distritos más pobres del Reino por una de las casonas en los terrenos reales, como tantas veces le habían ofrendado e insistido.

No le interesaba para nada llenarse los bolsillos atendiendo exclusivamente a la alta alcurnia y a la monarquía, y mucho menos le interesaba vivir una vida sedentaria y tranquila. Lo suyo era viajar de manera constante. Vivir un mes aquí y una semana allá, visitando a todas esas personas que no podían permitirse el lujo de pagar a alguno de los escasos médicos disponibles.

Cuando abordó el barco que lo llevaría a Mitras, la capital del Reino, pudo divisar una parte del techo y de la estructura de la casa en la que vivió gran parte de su infancia. Ahora otra familia la habitaba, sin embargo, el joven se permitió fantasear con que un día decidiría golpear la puerta y sería recibido por nada más y nada menos que sus envejecidos padres.

Soltó una sonrisa amarga y negó con la cabeza… Visitar Shiganshina lo ponía nostálgico, sentimental.

Al observar el tono anaranjado del cielo se percató de que ya atardecía, por lo que decidió rastrear entre los pasajeros a una cabeza rubia en particular. Ya casi era hora de zarpar.

"Ojalá Armin haya alcanzado a abordar" pensó, mientras decidía que lo buscaría en la parte trasera de la embarcación, la cual no tenía capacidad para más de cien personas.

Lo encontró fácilmente un minuto después. El chico se encontraba sentado en una butaca, absorto en su lectura mientras una mujer gorda lo oteaba de manera reprobatoria, ya que ella se encontraba de pie y no había más asientos disponibles para el viaje que tardaría alrededor de dos horas.

Eren carraspeó sonoramente, pero no logró captar la atención de su amigo.

— Oye, Armin… — lo llamó. El rubio alzó de inmediato la vista del grueso libro y se acercó a saludar alegremente al castaño. La mujer aprovechó de sentarse en el sitio, ahora disponible, cosa que Armin no alcanzó a notar.

— ¡Eren! — lo saludó, apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven de ojos verdes — Pensé que te habías ido en el barco de esta mañana y que ya te encontrabas en Mitras.

— Necesitaba visitar a más pacientes antes de irme, ya sabes. Además, esto de tener que dejar Shiganshina tan pronto por un motivo tan estúpido me molesta, así que me tomé mi tiempo.

Armin asintió y se encogió de hombros. Su amigo no era fanático de las frívolas fiestas de alta sociedad, a las que en ocasiones estaba obligado a asistir por cortesía, y para que no pensaran que era un malagradecido.

— Al menos yo iré como tu acompañante, y llevo mi tablero de ajedrez por si acaso quieres la revancha tras las partidas de anoche. — el rubio sacudió el tablero cerrado para que resonaran las piezas en el interior.

— Armin… — gruñó Eren, golpeándole ligeramente el brazo.

— ¡Auch! Y qué otra cosa quieres que hagamos, ¿bailar? N-no sé bailar, ¡haría el ridículo!

— Historia te enseñó hace menos de dos meses atrás, ¿ya lo olvidaste? — preguntó mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente en el suelo. Se sentía cansado. — Yo no puedo darte clases de aquí al anochecer, ¿qué harás si una de aquellas chicas atrevidas te saca a bailar? A mí me pasó la última vez y acepté sólo para no ofenderla… como a la de la vez anterior a esa — se quejó Eren.

El rubio se asustó un poco de sólo pensar en la probabilidad.

— Le pediré a Historia que me esconda en una habitación o dentro de un armario antes de que empiece el baile. — respondió apresuradamente — Eso haré. O me escaparé a los jardines.

Eren bufó burlón y negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

— Mierda, Armin. De haber sabido que no recordabas cómo bailar no te habría metido en este lío. — contempló el cielo unos momentos y cerró los ojos, tal vez se echaría una siesta. Lo necesitaba. — Lo siento amigo, estoy demasiado agotado para seguir hablando.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Me quedaré aquí al lado, leyendo, y cuidaré que nadie te pisotee al pasar.

— Mmh mhh…

Armin sabía que Eren no despertaría ni aunque le pisaran la mano sin querer. Dormía como un tronco desde que había decidido tomar el lugar y las responsabilidades de su padre.

El pobre trabajaba tanto que se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte, como un crío.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Vestidos de etiqueta, ambos chicos llegaron en el tiempo justo para presentar la invitación a los guardias y luego a los mayordomos apostados en el hall de entrada, los cuáles les solicitaron que se colocaran las máscaras antes de ingresar.

El palacio blanco de los Reiss era innegablemente imponente, enorme y hermoso. Al interior del salón de eventos, el vivo colorido de los vestidos de las damas otorgaba un contraste interesante con el piso marmolado y las rosas de tonos pasteles, parte de la elegante decoración.

Había comida, bebida y arreglos florales en cada una de las largas mesas que rodeaban el salón de eventos, mientras que la orquesta interpretaba melodías refinadas y tranquilas en una especie de escenario abovedado, amenizando en el ambiente el ruido que producía la conversación de los invitados.

Armin estaba embelesado y a la vez ofendido ante tal opulencia, pese a que no era la primera vez que asistía a una de aquellas fiestas para acompañar a su amigo. El susodicho se hallaba conversando con uno de los nobles, un tipo simpático que lo reconoció cuando ingresaron y quien comenzó a chacharear sobre cosas que el muchacho no tenía mayor interés. En tanto, el rubio decidió dar una vuelta por si se encontraba con Historia, para saludarla y pedirle que lo ayudara a evitar el bochorno del baile cuando llegara la hora. Ella lo comprendería.

— Supe que el doctor Jaeger estaba invitado, pero no lo he visto.

Armin oyó el comentario de una chica, por lo que detuvo su búsqueda, presa de la curiosidad.

Eren era bastante popular entre las chicas, pero jamás parecía enterarse de ello. Él sólo se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo.

— Yo tampoco lo he visto, una lástima — suspiró otra muchacha — Debe de estar muy guapo, especialmente hoy.

— ¡Sí! Pero con estas máscaras se hace difícil reconocer a cualquiera…

— Pero al mismo tiempo todo es más divertido y misterioso, ¿no?

— Sí, supongo — dijo la chica que primero mencionó a Eren — Ojalá el doctor me pidiera bailar con él esta noche.

Armin rió para sus adentros. Pobres chicas, Eren no podía estar menos interesado en bailar y pasar su tiempo con personas en plan romántico.

— Ugh, Historia Reiss es muy afortunada. Se rumorean varias cosas sobre ella y él, como que se casarán algún día o que ya son novios.

El rubio casi escupió su bebida y, para su mala suerte, llamó la atención de ambas chicas. Tosió dramáticamente durante unos segundos, simulando estar enfermo, por lo que las chicas se alejaron para no contagiarse del resfriado o lo que fuera que tuviera aquel extraño.

Junto a él, una pálida joven en un vestido y antifaz rojo le ofreció una servilleta. Llevaba su cabello negro peinado en un moño alto y distinguido.

— Oh, ¡gra-gracias!

Ella le regaló una pequeña y bonita sonrisa, enmarcada por sus labios carmesí.

— Te vi llegar con el doctor Jaeger, pero lo perdí de vista hace unos momentos. — le comentó sin rodeos la misteriosa muchacha — Todo por culpa de un anciano ricachón que decidió que era buena idea ofrecerme dinero a cambio de un beso.

Armin enarcó las cejas.

— ¿En serio?

Ella simplemente asintió, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos oscuros y profundos a través de las ranuras del antifaz. Debía de ser una chica muy, muy bonita. El rubio no pudo evitar desviar la vista inconscientemente hacia su escote.

— Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea de en dónde se encuentra el doctor Jaeger? — preguntó suavemente ella — Me muero de ganas de conocerlo…

Armin subió inmediatamente la vista y buscó a Eren entre la multitud. Lo divisó conversando con nada más y nada menos que Historia, cerca de un grueso pilar de mármol.

— Allí está, en compañía de Historia Reiss. — respondió Armin — No sé si… sea adecuado interrumpirlos, después de todo Historia es una princesa y… ¡O-oye!

La chica misteriosa del llamativo vestido rojo lo dejó hablando solo. Cuando ésta ya casi llegaba a donde se encontraban Eren e Historia, Armin la vio tropezar y caer estrepitosamente delante de ellos. Varios de los asistentes que se encontraban cerca exclamaron ante la caída y algunos hombres se apresuraron a ayudarla pero, al estar más próximo, Eren la alcanzó primero.

Mikasa emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor antes de escuchar a Eren Jaeger preguntarle si es que se encontraba bien. El chico la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado, mientras que Historia Reiss le daba indicaciones para que ayudara a "la pobre chica" a sentarse cerca de ahí y de cerciorarse de que todo anduviera bien.

— Eren, por favor acompáñala y examínala — le pidió la heredera de los Reiss — Volveré en unos minutos, mi padre me quiere presentar a algunas personas… ¡Señorita, espero que se encuentre bien! — le dijo Historia a Mikasa, antes de retirarse con una mirada con la que parecía pedirle disculpas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? — le preguntó Eren en la medida que se quitaba el estúpido antifaz.

Sólo por unos momentos, Mikasa sintió una leve inquietud al toparse directamente con los grandes ojos cristalinos y esmeraldas del chico.

— No… La verdad es que no me siento bien — murmuró, llevándose la mano a la cabeza — Creo que necesito un poco de aire. Estoy algo mareada.

— De acuerdo, te llevaré a la terraza, ¿puedes caminar bien?

La chica se quejó al apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo, por lo que Eren la sostuvo de la cintura y la ayudó a desplazarse hasta que llegaron a la terraza, la cual se encontraba vacía a causa del frescor exterior.

— Ven, sentémonos unos momentos aquí — decía en la medida que la ayudaba a sentarse en un banco de piedra — Por favor, permíteme ver tu tobillo.

Eren se puso en cuclillas y cuidadosamente le quitó el tacón. El delicado roce del chico hizo que Mikasa se ruborizara y que involuntariamente esquivara su tacto.

— ¿Te duele ahí?

— Un poco — mintió, desviando la mirada.

— Podría tratarse de un esguince leve — indicó él, y sólo en ese instante notó que la chica llevaba los hombros descubiertos.

Mikasa observó cómo Eren se quitaba la chaqueta, para luego ponérsela con suavidad sobre los hombros.

— Mencionaste que estás con mareos, ¿bebiste mucho?

— Nada.

— ¿Alguna probabilidad de que te encuentres embarazada?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — casi gritó la muchacha.

Eren parpadeó, sorprendido.

— Está bien, sólo preguntaba. Es que pareció que te desvaneciste y a causa de ello perdiste el equilibrio, y caíste.

Mientras Eren había estado conversando con Historia, ésta le había comentado que una elegante chica de rojo se dirigía hacia donde se hallaban ellos, por lo que Eren había seguido la mirada de la rubia pero, justo en ese instante, la desconocida del vestido rojo tropezó delante de ellos.

— Lo cierto es que no me sentía bien. Hay mucha gente y ruido allí dentro, y me resulta un tanto sofocante. — dijo la muchacha junto a él, al tiempo que se quitaba el antifaz carmín — Pero ya me siento algo mejor, gracias — ella le sonrió levemente.

El chico asintió con lentitud, contemplando sus delicadas facciones y cómo la oscuridad de sus ojos resaltaba ante el níveo tono de su piel. Extrañamente, le parecía que no era la primera vez que la veía. No estaba seguro de si la había visto en una de aquellas fiestas o en algún otro lugar.

Quizás en la calle.

Quizás hace bastante tiempo atrás.

Como fuera, Eren no lograba recordar cuándo, ni dónde, sólo sabía que esos rasgos no eran comunes y, por lo tanto, eran difíciles de olvidar. Estaba por preguntarle si se conocían de alguna otra parte, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se llamaba.

— A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Eren. Eren Jaeger.

La misteriosa chica dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa amarga. Duró sólo un instante y fue casi imperceptible, pero él logró divisarla.

— Sé perfectamente quién eres, Eren Jaeger — espetó fríamente, en un tono muy distinto al que había usado desde el principio. Su rostro, además, se mostró estoico— Mi nombre es Mikasa — informó casi de mala gana.

— ¿… Mikasa? — Eren tenía la sensación de haber escuchado aquél nombre antes, pese a que en esos instantes no lograba pensar con claridad.

Sólo entonces percibió un penetrante olor dulzón y Mikasa se acercó repentinamente a él.

Ella lo abrazó y apoyó con suavidad la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. La acción lo sorprendió, causando que abriera ligeramente la boca y aspirara una gran bocanada de aire adulterado que lo confundió todavía más.

— Lo siento, Eren — oyó que Mikasa le susurraba al oído, al tiempo que le cubría la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo impregnado de aquella sustancia volátil.

Apenas el chico perdió el conocimiento, Mikasa emitió un pequeño silbido que logró que un hombre de baja estatura saliera de su escondite tras unos arbustos.

— Ya era hora — se quejó el hombre, huraño, mientras se aproximaba e a ella.

Ella sólo entrecerró la mirada. Se quitó los tacones y se apresuró a seguirlo.

Levi cargaba a Eren sobre un hombro, como si pesara nada.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** la idea de escribir este fic me ha estado acosando desde hace alrededor de un año, y hace un buen tiempo escribí el borrador del primer capítulo. Lo he tenido "casi listo" durante un par de meses, pero recién hoy (24 de Agosto) me animé a terminarlo. He quedado relativamente conforme con el resultado y espero que la idea tenga una buena acogida c:

¡Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, críticas y demases!

PD: le dedico este primer capítulo a mi amigui **Dani** , gran artista, que me ha entregado su apoyo y ha contribuido a mi motivación :')


	2. Secuestro

**LA** _ **W**_ **LESS**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II. Secuestro**_

* * *

Luego de esperar a que dos de los guardias que patrullaban el sector se alejaran lo suficiente, Mikasa y Levi se apresuraron a llegar hasta un elegante carruaje, el cual estaba aparcado cerca de una zona de frondosa vegetación.

Varios metros más adelante, los centinelas del acceso intentaban razonar educadamente con tres provocadoras mujeres. Éstas insistían tercamente en que estaban invitadas a la fiesta, pese a que no contaban con una invitación que lo comprobara y tampoco con un vestuario apropiado para la ocasión.

El cochero alzó una ceja cuando notó que Levi cargaba a alguien que no ofrecía resistencia.

— ¿Ese está muerto? ¿Herido? — susurró el cochero con cierta preocupación, echando un vistazo a los centinelas distraídos con las prostitutas que él mismo había acercado al palacio.

— Cállate y haz que los caballos muevan el culo — el recién llegado se sentó a su lado tras dejar a Eren Jaeger dentro del carruaje, el cual Mikasa abordaba en esos instantes.

Levi se encontraba vestido de manera similar al hombre que llevaba las riendas de los caballos.

— Es sólo que no me gustaría que… manchara la tapicería — insistió el tipo, ansioso.

— No me jodas, tus tapices ya están asquerosos — Levi le echó una mirada reprobatoria y se volteó — Mikasa: te dejé un recambio de ropa allí dentro.

La aludida simplemente asintió, olvidando por un momento que él no la veía desde afuera.

— De acuerdo — le respondió, mientras ensimismada acariciaba la sedosa tela roja que le cubría las piernas.

El vestido le gustaba muchísimo. Se sentía tan, tan femenina usándolo. Adoraba el conjunto en sí, que era precioso: los zapatos oscuros, el vestido rojo y el intrincado peinado alto de su cabello.

Se sentía casi como una dama. Casi, porque de _dama_ no tenía nada… Aunque en esa facha pudiese jugar a parecer una.

Además, jamás podría acostumbrarse a utilizar zapatos de tacón. Los había usado por un rato y los pies se le habían resentido bastante.

— ¡Que tengan muy buenas noches, caballeros! — oyó que decía alegremente el cochero, despidiéndose de los guardias. A Levi no lo oyó decir nada, como era de esperar.

Intentó echarle un vistazo al chico inconsciente frente a ella, a quien había recostado en el ancho asiento, sin embargo resultaba difícil visualizar detalles en medio de una oscuridad a la que sus ojos aún no se habían ajustado. De todos modos, era evidente que el movimiento irregular del carruaje provocaba que la cabeza de Eren rebotara rítmicamente sobre el desgastado acolchado, por lo que Mikasa se arrodilló junto a él y situó una pequeña almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Entonces se percató de que éste sólo llevaba una camisa y una corbata negra, ya que ella aún tenía puesta la masculina chaqueta negra sobre los hombros. Cuando se quitó la prenda, el pequeño sitio en el que se encontraba fue repentinamente invadido por un atrayente y agradable aroma almizclado.

Instintivamente, Mikasa se llevó la tela a la nariz y aspiró con suavidad para percibir un vestigio cítrico, al tiempo que sellaba los párpados. La fragancia la transportó a épocas pasadas, a tiempos en los que la sensación de seguridad, tranquilidad e ingenua felicidad eran una constante… cuando aún vivía junto a sus padres.

El carruaje dio un salto y el zarandeo logró arrancarla de su pequeño letargo.

Enseguida tapó a Eren con la chaqueta y corroboró que éste siguiera durmiendo, poniendo especial atención a su respiración acompasada.

Todo parecía ir bien.

La muchacha acarició por última vez la lustrosa tela que se ceñía a su cintura, la cual se aflojaba bajo sus caderas y cuyo largo no alcanzaba a cubrir sus tobillos. Tras un suspiro desganado procedió a desabotonarse la espalda, no sin cierta dificultad.

— Jodidos botones — murmuró para sí, pues el último par por desabrochar le estaba dado problemas.

La parte delantera del vestido se le había bajado bastante y ya no ejercía presión alguna sobre su torso desnudo, por lo que simplemente giró el vestido para terminar de desabrochar todo. No quería rajarlo sin querer. A esas alturas, por suerte, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la penumbra y logró solucionar el problema con suavidad.

De pronto notó que el chico se removía, por lo que se cubrió de inmediato con los brazos y lo miró, consternada, ya que éste parecía tener los párpados abiertos. Entonces se acercó a él, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo para noquearlo, pero Eren ni siquiera intentó esquivar el puño que quedó a sólo unos centímetros de su nariz.

Para alivio de Mikasa éste seguía inconsciente, tal como debía ser. De todas formas, agarró la chaqueta y le cubrió toda la cara, por si acaso.

Quizá Eren Jaeger era de esas personas raras que duermen con los ojos abiertos.

En eso, la muchacha se terminó de quitar el vestido y rápidamente se puso una camiseta, un suéter y unos pantalones negros.

Arribaron de madrugada a un sector de pequeñas casas ubicadas casi al comienzo de Orvud, un distrito al norte de Mitras. La luna llena iluminaba la fachada polvorienta de la estructura, junto a la que un hombre de rostro arrugado se encontraba sentado y envuelto en una frazada. Al ver a Mikasa bajar del carruaje, el susodicho le enseñó una sonrisa a la que le faltaban algunos dientes.

— Buenas noches, señorita — la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

— Buenas noches, Gustav — respondió ella con cierta amabilidad — ¿Te dieron la cena?

— ¡Sí, una jarra de vino y un pollo delicioso!

— Bien — le sonrió ella ligeramente, al tiempo que su estómago rugía ante la mención de comida.

No había alcanzado a probar bocado en la fiesta de los Reiss, ni mucho menos beber algo. Se moría de hambre y estaba sedienta.

Dentro de la pequeña casa, procedió a dar una serie de golpecitos rítmicos en una zona de la pared, que resultaba ser una puerta camuflada que se hallaba entre dos muebles desgastados y tras una pequeña mesa, sobre la que había un plato con huesos de pollo y una jarra de arcilla.

La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido y del otro lado los recibió el siempre serio Tom, un tipo calvo con bigotes y barba negra. Mikasa permitió que Levi, quien cargaba a Eren, pasara primero. Bajó los raídos escalones y lo siguió a través del pobremente iluminado túnel, con piso de tierra y paredes rocosas, hasta que se toparon con una puerta metálica ya abierta y flanqueada por un par de tipos tan silenciosos como el primero.

Al traspasar la entrada, hacia la izquierda era posible oír algunas risas histéricas, golpeteos sobre madera y a un hombre desentonado que cantaba con extrema emoción.

Tanto Levi como Mikasa rodaron los ojos y doblaron en dirección opuesta, hacia un corto pasillo a la derecha, en donde pronto se toparon con una gruesa puerta entramada en metal y madera oscura.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Eren abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Aturdido, se percató de que estaba sentado en una silla con apoyabrazos, a los cuales se encontraban atadas sus muñecas, mientras que sus tobillos estaban atados a las patas delanteras.

"¿Qué…?"

No, ni siquiera estaba soñando.

"¿Pero qué demonios?", pensó irritado.

Intentó echar un vistazo al lugar en el cual se encontraba. Era una habitación pequeña, con una cama pegada a la pared de la izquierda, mientras que la pared opuesta se hallaba a menos de un metro de él. Giró el cuello y, a su espalda, pudo notar que sobre una mesita de noche había una vela, la cual apenas iluminaba el lugar.

Frente a él no era mucho lo que podía divisar, ya que su propio cuerpo hacía sombra, pero en esa dirección debía de estar la entrada. Era una habitación sin ventanas, angosta y larga. Había al menos dos metros más de cuarto por delante.

"Esta mierda de nuevo", frunció el ceño y sintió cómo la rabia se apoderaba de él.

Un secuestro.

— ¡Otra maldita vez! — se quejó, apretando los dientes mientras se agitaba en la silla para intentar aflojar las cuerdas.

— Esperamos que sea la última.

De inmediato, Eren se quedó quieto al oír la suave voz femenina, sin reparar demasiado en las palabras pronunciadas.

Había pensado que estaba solo.

Su sorpresa duró poco, puesto que pronto la molestia de encontrarse en la presente situación regresó, y lo encolerizó aún más el recordar que esa era la voz de _aquella chica._

— Mikasa — pronunció su nombre en un tono teñido de rabia — ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¿Qué clase de juego es éste?

Ella lo había engañado. Se había aprovechado de su buena voluntad y preocupación. Le había visto la cara de estúpido.

La chica no respondió, por lo que Eren insistió, haciendo un pobre intento por dominar su ira.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — exigió el chico — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

De un momento a otro, y para su desconcierto, la chica estaba de pie justo frente a él. Súbita como el ataque de una víbora. Eren se podría haber ido de espaldas del sobresalto… de no haber estado atado a una silla.

Ella se quedó allí, sin decir ni hacer nada más que mirarlo fijamente, inexpresiva. Lo único que se movía era la danzante llama anaranjada reflejada en sus ojos oscuros. Su rostro pálido y perfecto, ahora sin maquillaje, casi parecía el de una estatua modelada en alabastro. El cabello de ébano le sobrepasaba los hombros por varios centímetros.

— Estás en la residencia de los Ackerman — le informó, monótona.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se alteraban repentinamente.

Entonces rememoró la sonrisa y el tono burlón de Kenny Ackerman, un tipo alto y delgado sobre el cual había oído solamente cuentos durante su infancia: Kenny el Destripador. El fuerte e implacable asesino que hace casi tres décadas atrás había teñido de sangre las calles de las áreas más pudientes y supuestamente seguras del Reino.

A Eren le pareció que volvía a percibir el hedor a tabaco que lo caracterizaba, por lo que cerró los ojos y presionó con fuerza los párpados durante unos momentos, reviviendo el fugaz pero profundo terror que había sentido cuando niño al comprobar la identidad de su secuestrador.

— Pero… pero mi padre está muerto. Los muertos no pueden hacer tratos — murmuró, entreabriendo la mirada perdida.

Mikasa se había apartado y vuelto a camuflar con la penumbra de la habitación.

— Lo sabemos — afirmó ella, sintiendo un pesar que intentó no evidenciar en su semblante, pese a que Eren no la podía ver.

El doctor Grisha Jaeger había sido la primera persona que conoció aparte de sus padres, y siempre había sido muy amable con ella. En cierta ocasión, él le había comentado que tenía un hijo de más o menos su misma edad, y que su nombre era Eren.

La última vez que el doctor había visitado su hogar, éste le había prometido que traería a su hijo con él en la siguiente visita para que se conocieran. Para que se hicieran amigos.

Pero aquello no alcanzó a ocurrir.

— ¿Qué es lo que Kenny Ackerman quiere de mí? — preguntó Eren, hastiado.

Él miraba de soslayo en dirección a la penumbra, frunciendo el ceño.

— Que trabajes con nosotros — respondió simplemente Mikasa.

— ¡Ja! Por favor… — se mofó el chico de ojos verdes — Pueden tenerme secuestrado todo el tiempo que quieran, incluso torturarme o matarme. Como sea, me niego a colaborar con un grupo de asesinos, con una manada de bestias disfrazadas de humanos.

Eren oyó el chirrido de unas bisagras oxidadas y luego un pequeño golpe sordo de madera contra madera. Mikasa había abandonado la habitación, pero no había oído que ésta le echara llave ni que corriera algún cerrojo.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-_ _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Mikasa se encontró con Levi en la cocina, quien bebía té en silencio junto a un mesón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la interpeló Levi, tras un largo sorbo.

— Sólo vengo a buscarle algo para comer y beber.

— _Tch_ , así no es cómo funcionan las cosas.

El hombre observó cómo la chica llenaba un vaso con agua y luego ponía un trozo grande de pan junto a una rebanada de queso en un plato.

— No importa — dijo ella.

Cuando Mikasa volvió a la habitación, encontró a Eren caído con la silla en diagonal sobre el borde de la cama, y el chico la miró furioso desde su ridícula posición. Ella debió contener la risa, pues su furia en ese contexto no amedrentaba a nadie, sino que más bien era bastante graciosa.

El pobre debió de haberse agitado como loco en la silla para intentar zafarse durante el rato en que lo dejó solo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Mikasa pasó por su lado y dejó las cosas que le había traído sobre la mesita de noche.

— No — gruñó Eren — No quiero nada de ustedes.

Indiferente a su enojo, desde atrás la chica volvió a poner la silla en posición normal, sin mayor esfuerzo. En silencio, segundos después comenzó a desatarle las manos y los pies. En cuanto Eren se vio liberado y con el paso libre, éste corrió repentinamente en dirección a la puerta, pero enseguida Mikasa lo tomó de la muñeca, puso una mano sobre su espalda y lo estampó contra la pared.

— No intentes cosas estúpidas — le advirtió, mientras le doblaba un brazo sobre la espalda.

— ¿Y qué…quieres… que haga? — cuestionó Eren con cierta dificultad, pues tenía el estómago y el pecho presionado contra la pared, además de la mitad de la cara. La chica tenía bastante fuerza — ¿Que me… quede sentado… y tranquilo?

— Sí — dijo ella, soltándolo.

Eren se volteó, sobando una de sus mejillas mientras observaba a la chica con recelo.

— Sé que no podría llegar más allá de esa puerta — admitió de mal humor, apoyándose en la pared al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Bien.

Eren sólo quería intentar complicar un poco las cosas, enseñarle que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lo que fuera. Entonces se abalanzó sobre la chica, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad.

De pronto, los pies de Eren habían abandonado el suelo y, de un momento a otro, había caído sobre la cama. Se sentó de inmediato en el colchón y, estupefacto, contempló a Mikasa.

La chica era mucho más rápida y mucho más fuerte que él.

— Buenas noches — dijo ella mientras, como si nada, se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Era una chica rara y, ciertamente, presumida.

Esta vez, Eren la oyó echar el cerrojo por fuera y sólo entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado. Tomó la almohada y se la apretó sobre la cara para ahogar un grito repleto de rabia y desesperación.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero lo despertó un fuerte olor a tabaco. Relativamente desorientado, Eren se pinzó la nariz y se sentó en la cama.

— Linda camisa y corbata — le dijo Kenny, sentado en la misma silla en la que había estado amarrado. Tras él, la puerta estaba abierta y una luz anaranjada se colaba desde el pasillo — Tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el alero de los Reiss te ha contagiado un cierto gusto por lo refinado, ¿eh?

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo, sin emitir palabra alguna. Ahora Kenny tenía el rostro más arrugado, pero seguía utilizando prácticamente el mismo atuendo, incluyendo las estúpidas botas y el sombrero negro.

— Veo que Mikasa te trató bien — comentó, observando el agua y el pan sin tocar. En su voz se palpaba un tono burlón — No se puede confiar demasiado en los adolescentes.

El líder de los Ackerman sacó un cuchillo ligeramente encorvado desde el interior de su chaqueta y, despreocupado, comenzó a juguetear de manera hábil con éste. La luz destelleaba en el filo de la hoja.

— ¿Y bien? — le preguntó al chico — ¿No tienes preguntas que hacer?

— No. Todos ustedes se pueden ir a la mierda — espetó Eren, con la mirada desafiante.

Kenny se rió a carcajadas por un buen rato, hasta que se puso de pie y tomó a Eren del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo fuera de la cama.

Lo sostuvo en el aire con una mano. El chico forcejeaba.

— Vas a vivir y cooperar con nosotros, lo quieras o no.

Dejó caer al muchacho al suelo cuando notó que éste apenas podía respirar. Mientras Eren tosía, Kenny le lanzó un sobre amarillento que cayó sobre su regazo.

— Él me pidió que te protegiera, entre otras cosas — informó Kenny — Obviamente, a cambio quiero que cures a mis hombres cuando sean heridos o cuando caigan enfermos… Y que me otorgues cierta información — añadió lo último con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Él? — cuestionó Eren, confundido. Tomó el sobre con la mano libre, ya que con la otra se sobaba el cuello.

¿De quién rayos hablaba? ¿Y que lo protegiera de qué o quiénes? Pues, si había alguien de quien protegerse, era de Kenny y su asociación criminal.

— Lee la maldita carta. Regresaré más tarde.

Eren se acercó a la luz de una nueva vela encima de la mesita de noche, que alguien debió haber cambiado mientras él dormía. Extrajo cuidadosamente un trozo de papel doblado desde el interior del sobre y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la caligrafía de su padre.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** muchísimas gracias a las diez personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review en el primer capítulo :'D ya que es el feedback más importante, ¡en verdad estoy muy agradecida!

 **Mil gracias a Dani (hoe), Dcrispin, gishel, , Mervlolchenko, elmer, kevinrojas, Guest, Ymir's Freckles y Mega Ayu.**

Cualquier palabra de aliento o comentario sobre el fic es siempre bienvenido y esperado~


	3. Ackerman

_Agradecimientos especiales a Dani, quien con su arte me inspira a escribir más y al mismo tiempo me tortura porque es mala de adentro._

 **LA _W_ LESS**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3. Ackerman_**

* * *

Armin había dormido apenas una hora en un sofá, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y lo llamaba por su nombre.

Se restregó los ojos un par de veces tras toparse con la mirada ojerosa y cansada de su, hasta hacía poco, desaparecido amigo. Además se encontró con los ojos oscuros e inescrutables de una desconocida compañía, una hermosa chica con el cabello negro trenzado a un lado. Ella llevaba un dirndl* tradicional de color índigo con pequeñas pintas albas, bajo cuyo corpiño sobresalía una impecable blusa blanca que le cubría delicadamente el busto y los hombros.

En silencio, permitió que ambos pasaran al apartamento y luego cerró la puerta.

Armin le echó un vistazo cohibido a la chica y esperó a que Eren dijera algo, que le explicara qué había pasado y que al menos los presentara, puesto que ella no parecía interesada en lo más mínimo en hablarle y sólo se dedicaba a examinar en silencio el apartamento. Pese a que estuvo a punto de presentarse a sí mismo, consideró que lo mejor sería no molestarla con una educada presentación que, le daba la impresión, ésta ignoraría.

Los observó a ambos de hito en hito sin saber exactamente qué decir, pues lo primero que se le venía a la mente eran sospechas indecentes. Eren había desaparecido y no lo había hecho solo, ya que la misteriosa chica del vestido rojo también se encontraba inubicable. Ella había sido la última persona junto a la que los invitados habían visto a su amigo, quien ahora estaba hecho un desastre: llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón y arrugada al igual que la corbata. Además estaba despeinado y no parecía haber dormido lo suficiente.

— Tal vez tuvieron un enamoramiento fugaz y se escaparon juntos — había sugerido Historia la noche anterior, sonriendo ante tal ocurrencia en medio de una preocupación que hasta la había hecho derramar algunas lágrimas — ¿Podría ser?

Historia y Armin se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita que ayudó a distender ligeramente el ambiente.

— Es algo difícil de imaginar, porque estamos hablando de Eren pero… Claro, podría ser una posibilidad — había comentado el muchacho, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela suave.

Antes de llegar a concebir tan positiva idea, ambos ya habían pensado en lo peor: imaginaron que a Eren lo habían raptado y que sus captores, en cosa de días, exigirían un rescate en oro - eso si es que no lo habían asesinado ya. Y tras tales funestas ideas, Historia y Armin habían intentado centrarse en el hecho de que los niveles de seguridad del Palacio eran bastante altos, y aún más durante los eventos especiales, por lo que la probabilidad de que ocurriera un rapto en dichos términos era bastante baja.

Pero a Armin Arlert había algo que no le cuadraba, y era que no había certeza alguna sobre la identidad de la chica del vestido rojo, pese a que esa incertidumbre era de esperar durante una fiesta de máscaras.

Según le había comentado Historia, algunos nobles aprovechaban dichas fiestas temáticas para que sus hijas más tímidas, quienes recientemente habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad, tuvieran la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato gracias a una cierta disminución de la presión social. Sin embargo, según Armin, esa también era una oportunidad perfecta para burlar la seguridad del Palacio en caso de que el infractor contara con los medios necesarios para hacerse pasar por un noble más, falsear una identidad, por lo que le parecía absurdo que aún creyeran que era totalmente seguro realizar ese tipo de actividades.

— Eren… — murmuró de pronto el rubio, volviendo al momento presente. Se sentía aliviado por ver a su amigo sano y salvo pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía un tanto apabullado. — Anoche te esfumaste y temimos por ti con el pasar de las horas. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿En qué momento te fuiste? Nadie te vio salir de los terrenos del Palacio.

Estaba confundido, puesto que existía la posibilidad de que la graciosa idea de Historia no se alejara tanto de la realidad como él pensaba. Aunque Eren no parecía precisamente enamorado, ni mucho menos contento, y quizá la chica tampoco.

Debido a que se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, sólo entonces Armin advirtió que Eren guardaba varias de sus cosas dentro de un par de maletas, una de las cuales no usaba desde hacía años, ¿por qué?

— Ella es Mikasa, _la damisela en apuros_ , ¿la recuerdas? — Eren la presentó al fin, haciendo uso de un tono irónico y hablando bastante alto para que ella lo oyera — Supongo que no te importa, pero este es mi mejor amigo, Armin.

— Nos conocimos anoche — dijo Mikasa, acercándose al rubio. Su voz era suave y calma, así como su semblante mientras atisbaba los brillantes ojos azules del chico — Le dije que _me moría de ganas_ de conocerte, y él me ayudó a encontrarte.

Eren apretó ligeramente la bufanda roja que había estado doblando. Tal vez ella lo había dicho sólo con el fin de fastidiar, pero sus palabras lograron que se manifestara una cierta inquietud en su pecho. Además, tras leer la carta de su padre y recordar que Mikasa era aquella niña que…

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Armin de repente, abrumado. — ¿Eren? ¿Mikasa?

La muchacha acarició casualmente con los dedos la cubierta de un libro, como si no estuviese pasando nada raro. Como si la atmósfera de aquél cuarto no hubiese cambiado en lo más mínimo y los presentes no estuvieran percibiendo aquella silenciosa añoranza por algo que tendría que haber sido y no fue.

— Ya casi es hora de irnos — afirmó Mikasa, manteniendo su talante desinteresado e impasible — Si vas a explicarle algo, hazlo rápido. Esperaré afuera y te ayudaré con el equipaje en cuanto estés listo.

En cuanto la chica abandonó el apartamento, Eren tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer sobre el sofá en el que Armin había estado durmiendo. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

— Mikasa era aquella niña que vivía en la zona montañosa de Shiganshina, — comenzó a explicar, intentando mitigar la amargura que le generaba haberse enterado tarde de una situación tan cruda, lidiando con la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada al respecto — la niña que mi padre quería que yo conociera.

— ¿La chica cuya familia se mudó poco antes de que llegaras a conocerla?

El castaño suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— Mi padre me mintió sobre eso, y me ocultó unas cuantas cosas más. Me dejó una carta. — comentó con el ceño fruncido, mientras se ponía de pie para cerrar una de las maletas — No alcanzaré a explicarte ni contarte todo, pero en resumen: Mikasa no es una chica frágil e inocente. Después de que la ayudé anoche, ella me drogó, me raptó y volví a encontrarme con Kenny Ackerman, quien por casualidad es su tío.

Armin abrió los ojos como platos al oír el nombre del Destripador.

Mierda. Esto nunca tuvo que ver con la cándida idea de una pareja de enamorados que huyen del tumulto para besuquearse en secreto. No.

"Kenny Ackerman. Kenny el Destripador. Esto es grave. Muy grave _._ ", pensó Armin a medida que sus latidos se desbocaban.

Eren prosiguió.

— Kenny es un viejo chiflado y mi padre, por alguna razón que aún no termino de comprender, hizo una especie de trato con él para que… para que me _protegiera_. Sé que es extraño, pero por ahora no puedo otorgar más detalles.

Evidentemente turbado, el rubio asintió y tomó a Eren por los hombros, enterrándole sin querer las yemas de los dedos en el proceso.

— Eren, sólo prométeme que estarás bien. — le pidió, la angustia se reflejaba en su semblante.

No había mucho más que decir o hacer al respecto. Eren estaba en las garras de un clan criminal cuya existencia es un secreto a voces, un clan que prácticamente existe bajo sus propias reglas y gobierno, al punto que ni siquiera la Policía Militar se inmiscuye en sus asuntos.

Kenny Ackerman tendría que haber sido ahorcado en la plaza pública hacía años, pero aquello no sucedió. La Familia Real se vio obligada a cancelar la orden de captura y ajusticiamiento luego de que Kenny y sus hombres aniquilaran a una veintena de policías en una noche. Después de ese acontecimiento, no se volvió a hablar, a escribir y mucho menos a perseguir a ningún integrante del Clan Ackerman.

Eren abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amigo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

— Estaré bien. Ellos no me harán daño. — afirmó, pese a que no estaba tan seguro. Tras unos instantes, el chico se separó de Armin. — Antes de irme, voy a necesitar que me hagas un gran favor…

Ya algo más calmo, el rubio alzó una ceja cuando notó que las mejillas de Eren se coloreaban ligeramente y éste esquivaba su mirada. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el castaño se dignó a hablar tras un bufido exasperado.

— Es algo un tanto absurdo, pero necesario. — se excusó desde un principio, incómodo — Se trata de iniciar un estúpido rumor. Tienes que decir que… que Mikasa y yo… Que yo…

Armin lo vio ruborizarse de manera furiosa y debatirse consigo mismo.

— Obviamente, no deberías mencionar el nombre de Mikasa, debes decir que… — inhaló algo de aire — Que me enamoré de una tal Margot. Es para que Rod Reiss piense que no estoy en mis cabales. No sé cómo explicarlo porque es una mierda de plan, fue idea del maldito Kenny, pero yo sé que tú puedes inventar algo mejor que eso y menos ridículo, ¿verdad?

Los niveles de ansiedad de Armin Arlert disminuyeron y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

Pese a que aún le faltaba recabar mayor información, y a que le parecía bastante extraño el hecho de que Grisha Jaeger - el sabio Doctor Jaeger - confiara en un asesino del calibre de Kenny, ahora mismo le hacía sentido el modus operandi puesto en marcha durante la fiesta de los Reiss. Desde la aparición de Mikasa como la llamativa muchacha del vestido rojo y su caída, a la desaparición de Eren y su llegada al apartamento aquella mañana en su compañía… Ya incluso algunos vecinos de aquél barrio del centro de Mitras debían de haberlos visto juntos.

Por lo tanto, el punto siempre había sido que la chica no pasara desapercibida. Que todos vieran a Eren ayudarla. Que varios de los asistentes se enteraran de la repentina ausencia de ambos. Y, en especial, que se enteraran los Reiss.

Si dos jóvenes desaparecen al mismo tiempo y lo hacen juntos, ¿qué es lo primero que se piensa al respecto?

Armin sabía que ni siquiera era necesario iniciar el rumor, pues éste ya debía de haber comenzado a propagarse la noche anterior, y todo este juego no era más que una cortina de humo.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-_ _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Finalmente, quien ayudó a Eren con su equipaje fue el cochero. Mikasa ya esperaba dentro del carruaje, como lo haría cualquier otra dama. Tras acomodar la maleta grande en la cual había guardado su ropa, Eren tomó su maletín médico, apoyó un pie en la pisadera metálica y se afirmó del borde de la puertecilla para darse impulso.

— Permítame ayudarlo, señor — ofreció el cochero.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias, pero puedo subir solo.

El cochero intentó ayudarlo de todos modos. Cuando el chico ya estaba arriba, el hombre le echo un vistazo a Mikasa y le susurró a Eren: — Me alivia saber que está vivo, señor.

Eren lo observó, un tanto confundido. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar, ya que en el viaje de ida éste sólo le había ofrecido una sonrisita nerviosa, la misma que le enseñaba ahora. Era un hombre de mediana edad con bigotes oscuros y barba ligeramente cinérea. La mayoría de su cabello estaba oculto bajo un elegante sombrero de ala corta.

— Uhm, gracias. — le dijo mientras se sentaba en el interior del carruaje, dejando unos cuántos centímetros de distancia entre él y Mikasa.

La chica se encontraba en silencio y miraba en dirección contraria a la suya.

Afuera, el cochero cerró la puertecilla con cuidado.

— Su nombre es Gottfried, — dijo con suavidad Mikasa, casi sin energía y sin dejar de mirar hacia el otro lado — siempre pareciera estar nervioso. Anoche creyó que estabas muerto.

Eren sólo dejó escapar un "Ah", mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. No sabía qué otra cosa responderle o decir al respecto, pues lo molestaba recordar que ella lo había dejado inconsciente mientras simulaba un abrazo. Lo molestaba recordar que ella había jugado tan bien el papel de doncella en apuros.

Pese a que sabía que Mikasa sólo había formado parte del plan y que no era realmente su culpa, Eren no podía evitar sentir algo de resquemor hacia la chica, y hacia todo su clan, por supuesto. Eran criminales, después de todo. Criminales en los que su padre, por alguna jodida y extraña razón, había depositado toda su confianza.

Grisha le había pedido en la breve carta que confiara especialmente en Mikasa debido a que, según éste, su "esencia dulce y noble" jamás se alteraría. Al menos, esa había sido la teoría de su padre.

"Dulce…" pensó Eren, soltando un pequeño bufido. En general esa chica daba la impresión de cualquier cosa, menos de dulzura.

La miró de reojo. Ésta permanecía impasible, con las manos sobre el regazo mientras contemplaba el paisaje por la ventanilla del otro lado. Bien, quizá el femenino vestido que llevaba puesto y la trencita sí podía dar un cierto efecto de _dulzura_ , y de seguro era eso lo que ella buscaba… además de simular ser una chica _normal_ e indefensa.

Eren decidió desviar la mirada hacia la ventanilla a su lado, sancionándose a sí mismo por haber olvidado algo tan importante, y era que nadie era exactamente normal. Mucho menos podría serlo ella, una chica que a temprana edad fue testigo del asesinato de sus propios padres. Grisha no había otorgado más detalles al respecto, salvo señalar que desde aquél suceso Mikasa había vivido con la única familia que le quedaba; su tío Kenny y su primo, Levi.

Tras leer la misiva, ciertas cosas le hicieron mayor sentido. Por ejemplo, ahora comprendía por qué su padre jamás mencionó el apellido de la familia de Mikasa, y por qué cuando estaban en casa con mamá éste se refería a ellos sólo como "la familia que vivía en las montañas". Al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentido el hecho de que éstos vivieran tan alejados de la urbe, pues llevar el apellido Ackerman constituía prácticamente una deshonra, al igual que el riesgo de ser acusados de asesinos y de enemigos del bienestar del Reino y su gente, todo gracias a la negativa reputación de Kenny.

Y esta pobre chica había terminado siendo criada por alguien como él…

Eren cerró los ojos y volvió en el tiempo. Diez años atrás.

— Eres un mocoso persistente, ¿eh? — había observado Kenny, mientras mordisqueaba un puro — Pero si sigues luchando con las cuerdas te lastimarás las muñecas.

Eren podía sentir cómo las lágrimas secas estiraban la piel de sus mejillas mientras continuaba forcejando con las amarras. Había estado llorando de rabia sólo minutos atrás.

— Antes de morir, voy a pelear, ¡moriré luchando! — gritó con su voz infantil, a lo que Kenny soltó una carcajada de buena gana.

— Demonios, maldito crío. Me vas a matar de la risa.

— ¡Cállate! — no toleraba que se burlaran de él.

Kenny no podía creer que el chiquillo que, hacía un par de horas, se había meado al conocer su identidad, ahora actuara de manera tan contestataria y temeraria. Con decir que Eren Jaeger ya hasta lo había amenazado de muerte a él, _al Destripador_.

— Debo admitir que tienes agallas — sonrió, acercándose al niño — Eso sí, ya te dije que no me interesa matarte. Sólo me interesa hablar con tu viejo porque es el jodido médico.

Eren lanzó un escupitajo que cayó a unos centímetros de las botas de Kenny, quien lo ignoró y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. El niño no quitó la vista de las tres filosas cuchillas que _El Destripador_ llevaba colgando al cinto, fantaseando con que en cualquier momento éste le enterraría una en la garganta debido a su atrevimiento y así daría fin a su corta vida. O a la de su padre.

— Me recuerdas un poco a mi sobrino, ¿sabes? — dijo Kenny — El chico ya tiene al menos dos veces tu edad, pero es casi de tu misma altura.

El semblante de Eren se transformó en una mueca de confusión. Kenny le sonrió.

— Sí, es un maldito enano… — luego añadió con cierta satisfacción — Un enano del que estoy orgulloso.

Mientras Kenny se paseaba, Eren notó que se entreabría la puerta a unos metros frente a él. Entonces vio unos pálidos deditos que se sostenían del borde la puerta, al tiempo que una niña de lacio cabello negro y ojos oscuros asomaba la cabeza hacia el interior. La niña lo observó en silencio, con genuina curiosidad.

— Tío Kenny, — preguntó con una dulce vocecita — ¿quién es él?

El aludido no pareció impresionado por su presencia.

— Es un invitado, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó con cierto cansancio.

— Está atado… — señaló, confusa.

Kenny tomó a la niña en brazos y se la llevó rápidamente de ahí. Ella no debía tener más de diez años.

Eren abrió los ojos, volviendo al momento presente. Sintió el movimiento del carruaje a medida que éste avanzaba de vuelta a la guarida de los Ackerman. Se acomodó en el asiento otra vez, que ya se sentía algo duro.

Cuando giró la cabeza a su izquierda se dio cuenta de que Mikasa miraba hacia delante, tal vez concentrada en alguna cosa.

Mikasa había sido obviamente aquella niña, por la cual Eren había manifestado su preocupación una vez que su padre, sano y salvo, llegó a exigir su liberación. Recordó que Grisha le había asegurado que la niña estaría bien, pues ésta era parte de la familia de Kenny y la protegerían.

Sí, tal vez la protegieron, alimentaron y vistieron, pero un clan criminal jamás sería un buen lugar para ningún niño. Mucho menos para una niña cuya esencia, supuestamente, era _dulce y noble_.

¿Qué tanta dulzura le quedaría, luego de vivir en un lugar tan oscuro en todo sentido, luego de criarse con tipos de la calaña de Kenny? ¿Y qué podría quedarle de nobleza si…?

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó bruscamente Mikasa, logrando que Eren diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

"Mierda, ¿la habré estado mirando fijamente o habré dicho algo?" se preguntó Eren, sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas. Había estado tan perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no se había percatado de nada, pero de seguro sólo la había estado mirando de manera inconsciente. Nada grave.

— Nada — respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica lo escrutó durante unos momentos.

— Cuando lleguemos deberías ordenar tus cosas, alimentarte y dormir — sugirió en tono neutro — Mañana comienza tu entrenamiento.

Eren alzó una ceja.

— ¿Entrenamiento? Kenny nunca dijo nada de un entrenamiento, sólo habló de "protegerme" de alguna amenaza inexistente a cambio de que cure a sus… amigotes.

— El entrenamiento es para que, además, aprendas a defenderte a ti mismo.

El muchacho bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo sé muy bien cómo defenderme a mí mismo.

Mikasa simplemente lo miró.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-_ _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

— Mantén ambos antebrazos en alto — le ordenó un tipo llamado Volker, dándole un toque en el brazo que había bajado ligeramente. — Eso es, golpe y defensa. Golpe y defensa.

Volker, un hombre alto y pelirrojo, estaba haciendo que Eren lanzara puñetazos contra un saco de cuero relleno de arena. También lo apremiaba a mover sólo el tronco y la cabeza de un lado a otro para esquivar golpes imaginarios.

Eren no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en eso, sólo sabía que ya podía sentir el cansancio y que sentía fatigados los brazos, hombros y oblicuos. Estaba sudando.

Al rato, dos miembros de la pandilla llegaron para husmear el primer entrenamiento del _Doc_ , como lo habían apodado aquella mañana durante el desayuno, en el cual el Doctor Jaeger no intercambió palabra alguna con nadie y sólo se dedicó a comer.

— _Doc_ , el saco ni siquiera se balancea con tus golpes — señaló un tipo corpulento y moreno, llamado Luther— Debes darle con más fuerza.

El otro recién llegado, llamado Bernard, se mofó.

— No creo que pueda lograr que se balancee — le comentó en voz baja al moreno — Míralo, es un debilucho.

Eren frunció el entrecejo y se volteó a retar con la mirada a Bernard.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? — exigió, ofendido.

Bernard se rio de buena gana y le dio un codazo a Luther para que se riera con él, pero éste ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Por otro lado, se topó con el gesto reprobatorio de Volker.

— Dije que eres un debilucho — repitió Bernard, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Eren. Éste ignoró la falta de apoyo de sus compañeros.

Volker se interpuso entre Eren y el buscapleitos.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? — cuestionó Volker — Largo de aquí.

Bernard, de cabellera rubia y corta, masculló algo entre dientes.

— Como sea, sólo dije la verdad — dijo antes de darse media vuelta para retirarse. Pero antes de que éste cruzara el umbral, Eren corrió tras él y lo derribó, cayendo así sobre la espalda del rubio.

— ¿A quién crees que llamas debilucho? Maldito imbécil — gruñó el chico antes de proporcionarle un codazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Y luego otro, y otro. Y otro.

— ¡Eren, detente! — pidió Volker mientras Luther, riendo, asía a Eren para que éste dejara de golpear al estúpido de Bernard.

El rubio se puso de pie al rato, muy cabreado y algo atolondrado.

— No nos mires así, tú empezaste — señaló Luther mientras aún contenía a Eren.

— Sí, como sea — reconoció el tipo, ofreciéndole una mano al hijo de Grisha Jaeger — ¡Ya va!, siento haberte llamado debilucho.

Luther dejó ir a Eren, quien se acomodó la camiseta y, tras dudarlo, estrechó la mano de Bernard a modo de tregua. Pero Bernard era un tipo complicado y tan pronto todos bajaran la guardia, el rubio aprovechó de conectar un poderoso golpe en el pómulo de Eren. El golpe lo dejó inconsciente automáticamente y Luther alcanzó a sostenerlo para que no cayera al piso.

Entonces, Volker agarró al rubio por los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared, furioso.

— ¡Hijo de puta, estás loco! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡Levi te pateará el culo!

— ¿A quién le patearé el culo? — consultó Levi, quien se limpiaba las manos con una toallita blanca.

Todos los presentes en la habitación lo miraron sobresaltados, mientras Eren yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Luther.

Levi notó que Eren tenía el pómulo derecho hinchado, además de la forma de dos nudillos rojos marcados en la piel. Pómulo derecho, puño izquierdo. Sólo había un zurdo entre los tres miembros de la pandilla que se encontraban en el sitio del suceso.

— Luther, — lo llamó Levi, inexpresivo — lleva a Eren con Mikasa y consigue algo frío para su magulladura.

El aludido asintió y salió enseguida llevando al caído, quien ya comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

— Volker — hablo nuevamente Levi, manteniendo la fría mirada fija en Bernard — Explícame cómo fue que este idiota terminó noqueando a nuestro miembro honorario, mientras contengo las ganas de romperle el maldito cuello.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** lamento la tardanza. Las cosas de la vida y el cansancio me impedían escribir, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo al fin. Espero haber contestado algunas dudas y haber inducido otras xD

Quiero agradecer a las _sólo_ seis personas que se dieron el tiempo de darme alguna palabra de aliento y/o una retroalimentación en el capítulo anterior, ¡de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo! **Gracias hoe** (j1j1j1) **, Littner-Yoko, Ymir's Freckles** (buen nick, Ymir FTW) **, Mega Ayu, mervlolchenko** y **Sonrisa-de-Cloo**

A quienes no han dejado ningún comentario, les pido me digan alguna cosa ya sea sobre qué les ha parecido la historia, sobre el capítulo en sí, sobre alguna escena en específico, o lo que quieran comentar, aunque sea random. Obviamente, también acepto críticas constructivas porque uno nunca termina de aprender.

 **Su review es mi sueldo.**

 **Glosario:**

 *** Dirndl:** vestido tradicional alemán (Bavaria) y austríaco.


	4. Muerte

_A partir de este capítulo, el fic pasará a ser Rated M_

 **LA** _ **W**_ **LESS**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4. Muerte**_

* * *

Era mediodía y, tal como había amanecido, el cielo estaba encapotado. Historia cerró los ojos y apoyó la sien en el vidrio helado y húmedo de una ventana de su habitación.

— Eren… — murmuró, mientras en sus labios se esbozaba una sonrisa — ¿Quién lo pensaría?

Historia aún no se lo podía creer del todo, pero si el mismo Armin se había tomado la molestia de ir y explicarle personalmente la situación, entonces debía de ser cierto: Eren había huido con una desconocida, por ilógico que le pareciera. Ilógico porque se trataba de él, el chico más patoso y desinteresado en el romance que podía existir.

Se separó de la ventana y su mirada descendió hasta el diminuto rectángulo de papel que sostenía entre los dedos. Éste había sido doblado una y otra vez hasta llegar a su reducido tamaño.

Eren no entendía nada de amoríos, al menos no cuando lo intentaban involucrar a él, pero solía hacer un pequeño intento por empatizar con el tema cuando se trataba del romance de otros. Como en el caso de Historia.

La muchacha se había alegrado y, al mismo tiempo, entristecido tras recibir la noticia de Armin. Pese a que en un principio el bienestar del chico la había preocupado bastante, Historia se alegró por Eren y su repentino arrebato. Sin embargo, se entristeció al advertir que la misiva secreta de su propio puño y letra no podría llegar hasta su destinataria, debido a que el mensajero se había involucrado en un improvisado idilio.

Historia chasqueó la lengua, reprochándose mentalmente que no debía ser tan egoísta y que mejor celebraba el hecho de que su amigo estaba experimentando un enamoramiento por primera vez.

"Debería simplemente estar contenta por él e intentar ayudarlo en lo que pueda," se dijo a sí misma, "tal como él me ha ayudado."

La rubia se dirigió a la chimenea, en donde aún resplandecían varias de las brasas anaranjadas que una sirvienta había atizado de madrugada.

Historia empuñó el rectángulo de papel. Ya que nadie podría llevarlo hasta su destinataria pronto, entonces lo mejor sería deshacerse de él antes de que alguien más lo encontrara y descubrieran su secreto, pues el Reino no debía enterarse de que la única heredera al trono, la única hija de los Reiss viva, no tenía el más mínimo interés en los hombres.

"Tal vez un día debería hacer lo mismo que hizo Eren," pensó mientras apreciaba cómo las llamas devoraban sus intensas palabras grabadas con tinta negra en el papel, "Huir con Ymir. Simplemente huir lo más lejos de aquí."

— Princesa… — oyó que la llamaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era una de sus doncellas.

— Adelante — la invitó, sin quitar los ojos de las cenizas que quedaban de su carta.

— Princesa, disculpe la interrupción, — la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia — pero Su Majestad la espera. Es hora del almuerzo.

Historia tomó una bocanada de aire y se alisó el vestido.

— Gracias, iré enseguida.

Su padre, el Rey, no la examinó con sus grandes ojos sino hasta que ésta se sentó silenciosamente a la mesa.

— Historia, — la llamó Rod Reiss tras beber un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto — un policía me ha hecho llegar un reporte, ¿te parece bien si lo oímos juntos?

La rubia miró de reojo a su padre, ya que éste no solía pedirle su opinión o su parecer sobre cosas tan corrientes como la lectura de reportes sobre el Reino.

— Me parece bien, padre — dijo, algo desconcertada.

Rod asintió y la estudió durante unos momentos.

— No pareces muy afectada por lo que ha pasado, — comentó frunciendo ligeramente los labios — Creía que Eren y tú eran… _cercanos_.

El corazón de Historia dio un pequeño brinco en el pecho. Mierda, aquél tema de nuevo, ¿qué tendría que inventar ahora?

— Ah, lo somos. — aclaró con una sonrisa fingida, de aquellas que parecían tan naturales en ella — Pero no _cercanos_ al punto que te imaginas, padre, y ya sabes lo que ha pasado…

Rod la escrutó nuevamente, con aire serio.

— Me alegra que no sean _cercanos_ hasta aquél punto, — admitió el Rey, sin que se reflejara alivio alguno en su expresión — De todos modos, sabes que no es propio de princesas tener amoríos secretos con gente de baja alcurnia, y eso incluye a Eren Jaeger. A pesar del trato especial que tenemos con él, Eren sólo es un empleado más.

Ah, aquél sermón de nuevo.

Mientras se enderezaba en el asiento, Historia mantuvo su sonrisa.

— Lo sé muy bien, padre. — dijo, intentando sonar dulce. — No tienes por qué preocuparte, Eren es sólo un amigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras la afirmación de la rubia.

— Eren regresará pronto, este tipo de encaprichamientos no suelen durar demasiado. Volverá cuando se aburra, sólo debe de andar embobado, — comentó su padre de la nada, antes de beber un poco de vino — _Debería_ regresar pronto. Él lo sabe.

Entonces Rod pidió que hicieran pasar al policía que traía un reporte especial que él mismo había solicitado puesto que, al día siguiente de la fiesta de máscaras, se descubrió que la misteriosa chica con la que Eren había desaparecido había logrado acceder al evento haciendo uso de una invitación oficial. Dicha invitación estaba a nombre de Julia Auttenberg, una mujer de casi sesenta años que residía en el distrito de Stohess.

Las cejas de Historia se enarcaron al enterarse de aquél detalle, por lo que toda su atención se concentró en el hombre de mediana estatura y cabello claro que leía el reporte solemnemente.

— La Señora Julia Auttenberg confesó haber regalado la invitación a Margot "Protz o Pretzel". La Señora Auttenberg dijo no recordar el apellido de la chica, pero especificó que se trataba de la familiar de un "viejo conocido" suyo. Cito en sus propias palabras: "Primero tomé la decisión de no asistir a la fiesta la noche anterior ya que subí unos cuantos kilos tras el fallecimiento de mi marido y, lamentablemente, el vestido que había mandado a confeccionar para el evento ya no me quedaba." — leyó el policía, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada del papel con nerviosismo — Su Majestad, si me lo permite, omitiré algunas de las palabras del testimonio para así no faltarle el respeto a usted, ni tampoco a la princesa. El problema es que el encargado de la investigación transcribió el testimonio de la Señora Auttenberg en su integridad.

Rod se encogió de hombros.

— No veo por qué eso es un problema. Me parece perfecto, — señaló despreocupado — Prefiero escuchar el reporte completo, continúa leyendo.

El policía asintió y, tras un carraspeo, continuó con la tarea:

— "No podía ir a la fiesta pareciendo una salchicha. Fue entonces que recordé a la bella Margot, una pobre chica que sabía estaba perdidamente enamorada del guapo y joven Doctor Jaeger. Envié a un criado a ponerse en contacto con ella, para que le entregara mi invitación, y hace poco me enteré de que su plan de conquista funcionó. Me encanta, me complace que lo haya logrado." — titubeante y sonrojado, el policía respiró profundamente antes de leer lo que seguía — "Todos merecen la oportunidad de tener un buen revolcón con el amor de sus vidas. Especialmente esta chica que estaba loca, loquísima por Eren Jaeger. Yo me pregunto, ¿quién no ha hecho locuras por amor? Me declaro culpable por haber sido cómplice de este crimen tan, tan terrible. ¿Jóvenes follando? ¡Qué atrocidad!"

Historia estaba boquiabierta. Le echó un vistazo a la expresión ligeramente ofendida de su padre y a las incontables gotitas de sudor en el rostro colorado del policía.

Increíble.

Esto era genial.

— Su Majestad, la investigación y redacción fue realizada por el oficial Reiner Braun, de la división de Stohess, — informó con solemnidad el policía, pese a que se evidenciaba su gran incomodidad — Solicitaré una sanción para el oficial Braun, pues éste estaba en pleno conocimiento de que el reporte había sido solicitado por el mismísimo Rey y…

— No es necesario, — dijo Rod, masajeándose cuidadosamente las sienes — No voy a sancionar a alguien que transcribió una declaración de manera completa, a alguien que hizo bien su trabajo.

— ¿Qué pasará con la Señora Auttenberg? — preguntó de repente Historia, preocupada.

Rod la miró con curiosidad y respondió: — Fue encarcelada, por supuesto.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Mikasa estaba entrenando a solas, tal como a ella le gustaba. Se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas casi impolutas, que contenía algunos implementos de entrenamiento que sólo utilizaban ella y Levi. Desde el techo colgaban dos sacos de arena forrados en cuero. Éstos habían sido parchados en diversas ocasiones.

La chica pateó con rapidez y potencia uno de los sacos antes de lograr oír el golpeteo en la puerta. Cuando apoyó el pie de vuelta en el suelo, oyó la voz de Luther desde el otro lado, quien le preguntaba si podía entrar, ya que se trataba de algo importante.

Antes de responder Mikasa se puso una camiseta blanca, ya que solía entrenar sólo con un sujetador de algodón que la ayudaba a palear el calor generado por la intensa actividad física.

— Luther, entra — dijo mientras pateaba nuevamente el saco — ¿Qué pasó?

— Ya puedes bajarme. En serio, estoy bien. Puedo caminar solo. — dijo rápidamente Eren con cierto hastío en su tono, por lo que la chica se volteó, intrigada.

Luther alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia mientras Mikasa se acercaba a ambos, sacándose los guantes negros y tirándolos al suelo. Su inicial expresión de asombro ante el estado del rostro de Eren ya había regresado a su típica expresión neutral.

— ¿Quién lo golpeó? — cuestionó con frialdad al tiempo que estudiaba el rostro de Eren, cuyo lado derecho se hallaba inflamado y amoratado.

— Fue Bernard — informó Luther, dando un paso hacia atrás — Creo que Levi ya le está dando un escarmiento.

Eren se llevó un dedo a la magullada zona, comprobando la hinchazón pese a que él mismo la podía percibir dentro de su campo de visión.

— Ah, mierda — susurró el castaño, todavía un tanto aturdido por el golpe. Entonces se topó con la mirada inquisitiva de Mikasa — Necesito agua, un espejo e ir a mi _cuarto,_ esa mazmorra en donde están mis cosas.

Luther le entregó un cuchillo limpio, de hoja ancha y fría.

— Gracias, esto servirá de momento — le dijo Eren al tipo, poniéndose el frío metal sobre la inflamación que dolía como los mil demonios.

— De nada, Doc — respondió Luther, quien hizo un ademán de despedida y se retiró para dejar a ambos jóvenes a solas.

Eren comenzó a caminar para llegar a ese maldito lugar enano y sin ventanas en donde dormía. En toda aquella área bajo tierra en la cual se ocultaban los Ackerman no había ni una sola ventana. Realmente era un escondrijo de ratas.

Sin embargo, Eren había notado que en algunas habitaciones, como en el comedor, el aire se colaba a través de ductos de ventilación… Pero en su cuarto ni siquiera había un mísero ducto. Realmente era una puta mazmorra.

Notó que Mikasa lo seguía de cerca, en silencio.

El chico apretó la mandíbula. Estaba molesto por lo que había pasado y por ya llevar alrededor de tres días en ese lugar. Necesitaba algo de Sol y aire fresco, y un maldito espejo para examinar con detalle la contusión.

Además se sentía incómodo, tenía sed y quería estar solo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, Eren vio que Mikasa pasó de largo y no entró tras él, pero no le importó. Tomó su bolso médico, lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y lo abrió. Sacó algunas cosas y rebuscó en éste hasta que se topó con una bolsa de tela, en cuyo interior había algunos frascos pequeños de vidrio. Eligió uno de ellos, el ungüento antiinflamatorio. Se sentó en la cama e hizo girar el pote entre sus dedos.

Pronto la menor de los Ackerman regresó al cuarto. Puso un cuenco con agua sobre la mesita de noche junto con un paño limpio y le entregó a Eren un sencillo espejo de mano. Él lo recibió un tanto desganado, pues no sabía si quería ver directamente la ridícula hinchazón que debía tener su rostro.

— Gracias.

El chico comenzó a palpar la piel y el hueso de la mejilla. Su cara se contraía de dolor al tocar las áreas más doloridas, pero sintió cierto alivio al corroborar que no había nada roto, pese a que ya se lo imaginaba.

Se puso de pie, se lavó las manos y la cara con el agua del cuenco. Se secó con el paño y comenzó a aplicarse el ungüento con suavidad.

Mikasa lo contemplaba con curiosidad, sin emitir palabra alguna, por lo que Eren empezó a sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Siempre le resultaba incómodo cuando alguien lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera un bicho raro que acababan de descubrir.

Eren estuvo a punto de decirle que por favor lo dejara solo, cuando se percató de que ella cambió el foco de atención hacia lo que estaba junto a él; su bolso médico abierto sobre la cama.

— Oye, — le dijo Eren apenas la vio acercar una mano al interior del maletín — No toques mis cosas.

La chica detuvo la mano a medio camino y, por alguna razón, pareció como si las palabras de Eren la habían herido u ofendido, pues sus ojos se aguaron ligeramente, su expresión cambió dramáticamente y su boca se entreabrió.

De pronto, Mikasa metió la mano en el maletín y sacó uno de los instrumentos, específicamente uno de madera con forma de trompeta, de base plana y circular.

— Esto… — murmuró la muchacha, mientras las manos le temblaban.

Confundido, Eren se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Le quitó el objeto suavemente de las temblorosas manos. Mikasa parecía bastante afectada y vulnerable por alguna razón.

— Es un fetoscopio, — indicó él con voz calma, observando atentamente su extraña reacción debido al encuentro con el objeto en cuestión. No entendía qué le pasaba — Se pone sobre el vientre de las mujeres embarazadas. Sirve para escuchar el corazón del bebé y…

— ¡Lo sé! — dijo Mikasa, repentinamente irritada — Yo… ya lo sé.

— Oye, ¿qué ocurre? — Eren se inquietó y estuvo a punto de sostenerla instintivamente por los hombros, pero ella se alejó antes y sus dedos sólo rozaron la estela de aire en el lugar en el que antes Mikasa había estado.

La chica abandonó inmediatamente el cuarto, y Eren sintió que debía ir tras ella, pese a que aún estaba sobrecogido por el súbito cambio de ánimo.

— ¡Mikasa, espera! — la llamó al traspasar el umbral y llegar al corredor, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Eren casi chocó con Levi, quien parecía distraído observando el punto más oscuro del corredor, en donde no había ninguna antorcha encendida.

El hombre entornó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Eren.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó con cierto desasosiego y molestia.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

— No lo sé — admitió, bajando la mirada hacia el instrumento médico que parecía haber gatillado todo — Ella encontró esto y reaccionó de manera extraña.

Levi no tomó el objeto que Eren le ofrecía, pues no tenía idea de qué era ni para qué servía. Podía estar sucio.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? — parecía un instrumento musical. Una extraña trompeta de madera, o algo similar.

— Es un fetoscopio. Generalmente se utiliza en las embarazadas. Cuando Mikasa lo vio al parecer comenzó a pasar por un... shock emocional — cayó en cuenta Eren, ante lo cual el rostro de Levi pasó del fastidio a reflejar cierto asombro, y luego preocupación.

— Por supuesto… — afirmó el hombre, recuperando de repente su expresión habitual — Vuelve a tu cuarto, te ves como la mierda.

Haciendo caso omiso del desconcierto Eren, Levi se dio media vuelta y rápidamente se puso en marcha. Tal vez el chico había heredado esa cosa de Grisha Jaeger y Mikasa la recordaba con claridad.

Levi abandonó el área subterránea común con rapidez y se dirigió hacia una gruesa puerta de madera, la cual dividía dicha área del pasadizo que daba con el sótano de su vivienda. La oscuridad se hizo absoluta cuando cerró la pesada puerta a su espalda, y sin embargo caminó a paso rápido y seguro a través de aquella boca de lobo. Era un recorrido que había hecho millones de veces. Metros más allá se encontró con la entrada que lo conectaba directamente con el sótano, desde donde llegó a una estancia naturalmente iluminada por el Sol que lo encandiló durante unos segundos.

En aquella casa vivían él, Mikasa y, en ocasiones, también Kenny.

Subió las impecables escaleras de madera pulida hasta llegar al segundo piso y se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada. Apoyó una oreja sobre la madera y, lamentablemente, confirmó que las cosas iban mal, pues se podían oír algunos de los sollozos ahogados de Mikasa.

Levi respiró hondo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, preparándose para lo que venía… Pero cuando entró la chica no lo atacó ni cargó contra él sosteniendo un cuchillo, como en ocasiones lo hizo algunos años atrás, durante aquél período de gran inestabilidad mental y emocional.

Esta vez, Mikasa sólo había cerrado las cortinas y se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazando las piernas contra su pecho. Apoyaba un lado de la cara sobre una de sus rodillas y con los ojos llorosos miraba al recién llegado.

— Toca antes de entrar — lo regañó con voz trémula, secándose con suavidad las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban a través de sus mejillas.

Levi se sentó paulatinamente junto a ella.

— Perdóname por haber entrado así…

La chica se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que asintió con lentitud. Levi sólo ignoraba aquella regla cuando sospechaba que ella estaba pasando por una crisis emocional. Esta vez, sin embargo, no parecía ser exactamente el caso... ¿o tal vez sí? Mikasa ya no tenía idea.

El hecho de encontrarse con el fetoscopio la había pillado con la guardia baja, tanto que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar como una cría frente a Eren, por lo que huyó apenas pudo recomponerse un poco de la impresión. Huyó porque no quería que él la viera llorar, ni que la viera vulnerable. Huyó con el fin de evitar preguntas indeseadas por parte de alguien que apenas conocía.

Pero bien, pensó, esto era lo que se ganaba por intrusa y obstinada. Eren le había dicho que _no_ tocara nada.

Mikasa se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tironeó ligeramente su cabello en el proceso.

"Todo va a estar bien," se dijo, "ya han pasado más de diez años."

 _ **Mikasa, ¿quieres oírlo también?**_

Jadeó, sorprendida, y sintió que el corazón se le estrechaba en el pecho. Aquella pregunta retumbó en su cabeza como si la estuviera oyendo en el presente, como si Grisha Jaeger estuviera parado ahora mismo en su habitación.

Para colmo, de pronto notó que algo repiqueteaba contra la ventana y alzó la mirada, asustada.

Había comenzado a llover.

Levi observó de reojo el perfil de la menor de los Ackerman, quien miraba en dirección a la ventana como si ésta fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

 _Estaba lloviendo otra vez._

Eran los primeros días de invierno, la chimenea estaba encendida y el Doctor Jaeger se encontraba de visita en aquella lejana y acogedora cabaña, ubicada en el sector montañoso de Shiganshina.

Una mujer estaba acostada sobre la cama, con la expresión alegre y el vientre abultado sólo cubierto por una camisola de tela blanca. Mientras, el Doctor oía al nonato empleando un extraño instrumento de madera. En la visita anterior, éste le había explicado la familia que aquél instrumento, llamado fetoscopio, se utilizaba para escuchar los latidos del bebé y que además servía para determinar la posición de éste dentro del vientre materno.

— Mikasa, ¿quieres oírlo también? — le ofreció gentilmente el médico a la niña.

Ella asintió y se apresuró para llegar hasta la cama, entusiasmada.

Mikasa apoyó su oreja en el extremo del aparato y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Estaba oyendo los latidos del corazón del pequeño que se alojaba allí dentro. También le era posible oír ruidos extraños que no tenía la menor idea de qué podían ser.

Acarició con suavidad la piel tensa de la barriga de su madre y se le escapó una risita de emoción al percibir algo de movimiento bajo la palma de su mano. Todos rieron con ella y Mikasa se ruborizó por haber pasado a ser el centro de atención.

Su madre, con los ojos brillantes de regocijo, le acarició un brazo con ternura.

— ¿Va a nacer pronto? — preguntó con una vocecita la niña, abrazándose al vientre y tratando de ocultar su rostro en un tímido gesto.

— Aún faltan un par de meses, — contestó su padre, quien se había sentado a los pies de la cama junto a su hija — Debemos ser pacientes.

Pero Mikasa sólo deseaba que el bebé naciera pronto. Dos meses eran demasiados días y semanas, ¿no?

A escasa distancia, Grisha sonrió ante la visión de aquella familia reunida. Los Ackerman de Shiganshina sumarían un nuevo integrante en menos de ocho semanas, y la expectativa de aquél nacimiento los tenía a todos muy ansiosos, en especial a Mikasa, quien parecía no hallar la hora de poder tener un hermano pequeño a quien querer y cuidar.

— La próxima semana podré traer a Eren conmigo — informó Grisha una vez notó que la niña se separaba de su madre.

Los irises oscuros de Mikasa destellaron ante sus palabras.

— ¿En verdad? — preguntó ella, pensando en que tendría que esperar siete días para que eso ocurriera.

— Así es, — confirmó el hombre, ajustándose los anteojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa afable — Creo que él y tú pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos, Mikasa.

 _Estaba lloviendo otra vez._

Cinco días después de la visita del Doctor Jaeger, Mikasa se encontraba sentada en la mesa realizando algunas labores de costura junto a su madre, mientras que su padre terminaba de lavar la vajilla y ponía unas cuantas cosas en orden para prepararse ante la inminente llegada de Levi.

Kaspar Ackerman no quería permitir que su mujer efectuara esfuerzos físicos, ya que la salud de ésta no era la mejor en esos momentos.

Tocaron a la puerta.

— ¡Oh, Levi ya está aquí! — anunció animado a su mujer e hija.

Kaspar se secó las manos con un paño de cocina y, mientras abría la puerta, divisó a través de la abertura a tres desconocidos. De inmediato intentó cerrarla de vuelta, con fuerza. Su corazón se aceleró y temió por su familia.

— ¡Corran! — gritó, al tiempo que el estruendo de un disparo de escopeta hizo volar el cerrojo, al igual que algunas astillas y las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha.

Mikasa tenía los ojos bien abiertos. El disparo la había aterrorizado y no podía moverse. Su madre consiguió ponerse de pie cuando tres sujetos irrumpieron en su hogar. El sonido de la lluvia y el viento alborotado del exterior encontraron la oportunidad de infiltrarse también en la morada, logrando despojarla de su calor.

La piel de la niña se erizó y vio cómo su padre conseguía herir con un cuchillo a uno de los forajidos. Lamentablemente, el hombre consiguió golpearlo en el rostro con la culata de una escopeta y, en cosa de segundos, su padre terminó siendo acribillado violentamente ante su mirada espantada.

— ¿Papá…? — susurró Mikasa, mientras el hombre más importante de su vida se desplomaba en el suelo hecho un manojo de sangre y tela destrozada.

En estado de shock, Mikasa fue tomada del brazo por su madre, quien la tironeó hasta llegar a la habitación matrimonial, pero la niña había alcanzado a ver cómo uno de los tipos le daba un último e innecesario disparo en la cabeza a su papá.

Miyuki Ackerman intentó abrir las ventanas, pero éstas se encontraban trabadas. La madera se había hinchado debido a la humedad de aquella época el año. La pálida mujer logró romper el vidrio empleando una silla, pero para entonces los intrusos ya habían llegado sin ningún apuro a la habitación. Uno de ellos le pidió que se tranquilizara, poniendo en alto ambas manos para enseñar que estaba desarmado.

— No queremos matarlas — aseguró el tipo, quien llevaba un gorro de lana — Si no se resisten podremos acabar con esto pronto. Las llevaremos a un lugar cálido y limpio.

— Mira, está embarazada… — comentó en voz baja el sujeto de cabello corto y rubio que le había dado un disparo en la cabeza a Kaspar.

Los tres forajidos intercambiaron miradas y cuchicheos, por lo que Miyuki aprovechó el momento de distracción para interponerse entre su hija y los intrusos. Luego introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y aferró con fuerza los dedos al mango de una afilada tijera de costura.

— Mikasa, — llamó la atención de la niña con un bisbiseo — Huye por la ventana, ahora — dijo con voz firme antes de abalanzarse intempestivamente en contra del hombre que se encontraba a su alcance.

No hubo mucho que pudiera hacer. Su vientre no le permitía ser más rápida y le fallaron las fuerzas, por lo que el rubio consiguió tomarla del brazo e impidió que esta lo hiriera. Pero Miyuki consiguió darle un pisotón y continuó forcejeando como pudo contra uno de los asesinos de su esposo.

Mientras, el tipo del gorro le pedía que se calmara y que dejara de atacar a su compañero.

— ¡Mikasa! — gritó ella de nuevo al notar que el tercer hombre se acercaba a la aturdida niña.

Mikasa por fin reaccionó al llamado de su madre e intentó correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas hasta la ventana rota, pero el bandido que iba tras ella logró agarrarla del vestido y la tironeó hacia atrás. Ella saltó como pudo sobre la cama y la tela de su vestido se rasgó. Lanzó varias patadas desesperadas, una de las cuales dio en la nariz de su captor.

En el pequeño lapso en que fue liberada, la niña logró aferrarse al marco de la ventana con la intención de encaramarse, sin embargo, en el proceso se enterró un estrecho y afilado trozo de vidrio en la palma de la mano.

El grito de Mikasa provocó que su madre, quien ya estaba a punto de perder la batalla, lograra enterrar la tijera en la mejilla del asesino - pese a que su objetivo inicial había sido el cuello. Durante el subidón de adrenalina, también intentó arañarle los ojos y el rostro.

— ¡Perra! — se quejó el sujeto quien, nublado por el pánico, la empujó vigorosamente y logró hacerla perder el equilibrio. Enseguida tomó su escopeta y disparó.

— ¡No! — bramó el hombre del gorro de lana al oír el estruendo y ver el desastre — ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

El rubio, cuya herida en la mejilla sangraba profusamente, dejó caer la escopeta al suelo, jadeando.

— ¡Era ella o yo, y ninguno de ustedes me ayudó! — se defendió, echándoles miradas reprobatorias a sus dos compañeros — No servía de nada que le pidieras que se calmara, ¡tenías que ayudarme a contener a la maldita mujer!

Mikasa miraba aterrada a su madre, quien ahora estaba tendida de espaldas en el piso de madera. En tanto, notó que su captor la cargaba y la alejaba de la única vía de escape que tenía, pero Mikasa se sentía débil al punto de no ser capaz de oponer resistencia, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la mancha roja que su madre tenía en el vientre. La mancha contrastaba dramáticamente con su camisola blanca. En el suelo, la sangre brillante y espesa había formado un charco que iba aumentando gradualmente de tamaño.

Toda su familia había muerto. Su padre, su madre y el bebé que sería su hermano.

Entonces la niña pensó que tal vez ella moriría también… Si es que no estaba muerta ya. Debía de estar muerta, porque sólo podía percibir el frío… y parecía que su corazón ya no latía.

No podía sentir otra cosa que el frío.

Tenía frío.

Sus ojos no eran capaces de derramar lágrimas y de su boca no podían escapar las palabras. Sus oídos habían perdido la capacidad de escuchar y sus pulmones la capacidad de respirar.

Mikasa Ackerman contempló el níveo rostro de su madre una última vez antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Afuera, pese a la lluvia torrencial, Levi había sido capaz de oír el inconfundible sonido de los disparos, por lo que apuró la carrera de su corcel.

Se bajó del caballo unos metros antes de llegar a la cabaña e hizo que el animal continuara corriendo. En un ágil movimiento, sacó un par de cuchillos de su cinto y se situó en una de las esquinas de la construcción de madera.

— Hay alguien afuera, — notó el intruso de cabello rubio al ver que pasaba un corcel con la montura vacía justo frente a la cabaña, por lo que dejó la escopeta sobre la mesa y cargó su revólver.

El tipo de gorro tomó su propia escopeta y la preparó. Luego siguió a su compañero de cerca y le ordenó al tercero que por mientras atara los brazos y las piernas de la niña, para así transportarla con mayor facilidad.

— Y hazlo rápido, — añadió, mientras apuntaba el arma hacia el torrente de agua — porque nos iremos en cuanto acabemos con el fisgón.

Acto seguido, el rubio que había asesinado a los padres de Mikasa trotó hasta traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Ya en la intemperie, se giró hacia la derecha, apuntando el arma en todo momento.

El sujeto del gorro, quien parecía ser el líder del grupo, lo siguió de cerca con la intención de doblar en dirección contraria, pero entonces notó que su compañero se detuvo abruptamente sobre la marcha y que su cabeza se bamboleó hacia atrás debido a la velocidad y fuerza con la que un cuchillo acababa de atravesarle el globo ocular.

Sólo se podía ver el mango de madera del arma que le había dado una muerte instantánea.

El líder de los bandidos disparó inmediatamente con su escopeta, pese a que no veía a nadie frente a él. Sólo era posible ver la lluvia.

Levi se acercó furtivamente al confundido bandido por la espalda. Lo agarró por la quijada y, en un rápido movimiento, le cercenó la garganta. Acto seguido, Levi entró en la cabaña y se encontró con el cuerpo de su tío.

— Kas… — dijo en un jadeo de sorpresa.

Frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada hacia el interior de la cabaña. Sacó el pequeño revólver que llevaba al cinto y apresuró el paso, deseando que Mikasa y Miyuki continuaran con vida, pese a que la oscuridad y el silencio ominoso que se había apoderado del lugar parecían indicar todo lo contrario.

Empuñó el revólver con fuerza, ¿podría haber otro sujeto en la primera planta?

La respuesta llegó con un escopetazo que Levi apenas y alcanzó a esquivar, gracias a que el desconocido se mostró un segundo antes. Ahora que sabía que había un tipo que se encontraba en la habitación matrimonial, ya no había tiempo que perder.

Levi entró zigzagueando a la habitación y el hombre disparó nuevamente, sin éxito, instante que Levi aprovechó para apuntarle la cabeza. Lo que quedaba de ventana terminó por estallar debido a la fuga de la bala que atravesó el cráneo del desconocido.

Tras dar un corto y doloroso vistazo al cuerpo herido de Miyuki, Levi corrió hacia la niña que se encontraba atada de pies y manos sobre la cama.

— Mikasa — la llamó, pero ésta no reaccionó. Presionó un dedo sobre la piel de su garganta.

Había pulso.

Bien, ahora sólo tendría que liberarla, sacarla de allí y ponerla a resguardo. A Levi no le importaba si aparecía otro sujeto, porque simplemente lo eliminaría igual que a los otros tres.

— ¿Levi?

El aludido se volteó inmediatamente tras oír la débil voz femenina.

— Miyuki… — susurró sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la mujer tendida en el suelo.

Observó la herida de su vientre y el charco de sangre que la acompañaba, y Levi no podía creer que continuara con vida.

— Levi, ¿Mikasa está bien? ¿Está viva? — preguntó débilmente, sellando los párpados por temor a una posible respuesta negativa.

— Está viva — respondió el joven.

La gélida, pálida y ensangrentada mano de la mujer buscó la suya, y Levi correspondió el gesto, pensando en que aquella sería la última vez que tomaría la delicada mano de Miyuki.

— No puedo creer que esto haya pasado... — dijo de repente la mujer, con la voz quebrada — Esto no puede ser real.

La imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de Kaspar Ackerman invadió la mente de Levi, quien aspiró un poco de aire y apretó la mano de Miyuki.

Pudo sentir cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

— Fue nuestra culpa, nuestro error — continuó ella, y Levi pudo ver cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su blanquecino y moribundo rostro — Yo… yo sólo quería que ella tuviera una vida tranquila, y… y mira lo que pasó… ¡su padre murió! — dijo entre desconsolados sollozos, posando la temblorosa palma de su mano sobre su barriga — Y pronto moriré yo también… Levi, no quiero morir. Es demasiado pronto… Yo… no puedo… dejarla tan pronto.

Levi vio cómo ahora la mano de la mujer se alzaba débilmente en dirección a Mikasa.

— Mikasa, despierta… ¡Mikasa! — la llamó, intentando sentarse, pero sólo consiguió que más y más sangre abandonara su cuerpo a borbotones.

Levi la ayudó a ponerse en una posición más cómoda, pese a que ello sólo aceleraría el desenlace. Pronto la cabeza de la mujer cayó sobre su pecho, pues ésta ya se hallaba demasiado débil para siquiera mantenerla erguida.

— Gracias… — Miyuki le sonrió con dificultad — Gracias, Levi. Gracias… por estar aquí.

El muchacho no supo qué decir y simplemente la abrazó con delicadeza, percibiendo cómo el menudo cuerpo femenino se iba entumeciendo cada vez más.

La mujer se estremecía. Tiritaba.

Segundos después la vida abandonó el cuerpo de Miyuki Ackerman.

Levi dejó el cadáver con cuidado nuevamente en el suelo, intentando evadir la visión del vientre que sobresalía. Su mandíbula se tensó y, exhalando, se puso de pie.

No había tiempo para afligirse, sólo tenía que sacar a la niña de allí.

Cuando se aproximó a la cama, se percató de que Mikasa tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Ella ya estaba despierta.

— Mikasa… — la llamó Levi, pero la niña no reaccionó.

Estaba despierta, sin embargo, los ojos de la pequeña de ocho años parecían opacos, al punto que apenas reflejaban la luz del ocaso que se colaba a través de la ventana rota. Sus ojos, generalmente relucientes, ahora estaban fijos en la nada, muertos.

En completo silencio, Levi liberó a Mikasa de sus amarras y la cubrió con algunas mantas. Con cuidado, levantó a la niña y la acunó en sus brazos antes de salir de aquél lugar.

La intemperie ya no parecía tan cruda e inclemente, no al compararla con el interior de aquella cabaña.

 _x-x-x-x_

Ya había atardecido cuando Grisha Jaeger al fin se encaminaba a su hogar. No veía a su esposa desde aquella mañana y a su hijo desde la noche anterior, y hoy había tenido un día intenso.

Uno de sus pacientes de mayor edad, el cual supuestamente había reportado una notable mejoría tras una infección, había fallecido hoy. No importaba si alguien se encontraba ya en sus últimos años o en sus primeros días u horas de vida, la muerte de cualquier paciente le provocaba un gran pesar e impotencia, sobre todo porque ellos mismos o sus familiares habían puesto su vida en sus manos.

Grisha alzó la mirada verde hacia el cielo. Había llovido de manera intermitente durante la última semana. Aún quedaban algunas nubes negras repartidas por aquí y por allá, obstaculizando la vista hacia el panorama estrellado.

Por andar divagando, sumergió un zapato completo en un charco y sintió cómo se le empapaba el calcetín de lanilla y se le helaba la piel.

— Ah, no tengo remedio… — se dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras sacudía un poco el pie.

Carla lo iba a regañar por no mirar por dónde iba. Esa era la cuarta vez que metía el pie en una posa aquella semana y ya sólo le quedaban un par de botas secas, las cuales utilizaría al día siguiente para ir a la cabaña de los Ackerman.

— Doctor Jaeger, ¿verdad? — consultó una firme voz femenina.

Grisha se encontró con una mujer alta y rubia, que vestía impecablemente el atuendo de la Policía Militar. Ella parecía haber querido sonar amigable pese a su modo brusco.

— Sí — respondió él, escueto. Se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, esperando a que ella dijera algo más.

— Tengo un mensaje importante para usted — habló otra vez la uniformada, con menor aspereza en su tono — Por favor, acompáñeme.

Grisha frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y la siguió, intrigado. La noche era fría y ya la mayoría de las personas se habían refugiado en sus hogares.

La mujer lo llevó hasta la ribera, en donde una figura oscura y encapuchada se encontraba esperando de brazos cruzados. Sólo se oía el torrente del agua, que era más sonoro de lo acostumbrado debido a las recientes lluvias que lo alborotaban.

El encapuchado, quien había estado contemplando el río, se volteó y lo miró con cierto desgano.

— Grisha Jaeger, — saludó el muchacho de baja estatura y cara de pocos amigos — me temo que tu cita de mañana tendrá que ser cancelada.

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par. Sólo Carla y Eren sabían de las visitas que él realizaba a los Ackerman en la zona montañosa. A menos que…

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó, alarmado.

— Tch, — el joven de mirada amedrentadora se encogió de hombros — mi nombre es Levi.

— Levi, ¿cómo es que sabes…?

— Porque ellos eran parte de mi familia — respondió con una amargura que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre de anteojos _, ¿acaso él también era un Ackerman?_ — Estábamos al tanto de los controles médicos regulares que realizabas, pero eso ya no importa… Hace un par de días, Kaspar y Miyuki fueron asesinados por unos traficantes de personas. El bebé no sobrevivió. Mikasa está a salvo en nuestra morada. Ella ya ha sido atendida por nuestro médico y de ahora en adelante estará _bajo nuestra tutela_.

A Grisha se le hizo difícil digerir las duras palabras que acababa de oír. Se le hacía difícil creer que sus amigos estuviesen muertos, y que Mikasa no sólo hubiese perdido a sus padres, sino que también a ese hermanito por el que tanto había estado esperando.

 _Mikasa._ La única familia que ahora le quedaba eran los Ackerman que vivían en el bajo mundo, y a partir de este trágico suceso la niña tendría que vivir bajo la custodia de Kenny Ackerman, el Destripador.

En definitiva, ese no era ni sería un lugar adecuado para que creciera una niña, mucho menos una niña como ella. Grisha deseaba ofrecerle a Levi una alternativa; pedirle que le entregara la custodia de Mikasa para así ofrecerle un hogar en el que ésta pudiera tener una vida normal y más sana que cualquier otra que los Ackerman le pudieran ofrecer en aquél… otro lugar.

Sin embargo, Grisha sabía que de ninguna manera accederían. Ellos eran su familia, y no él. Mikasa era de su misma sangre, parte del clan, y sólo ellos podrían brindarle protección las veinticuatro horas del día, mientras que un simple médico no podría luchar contra un grupo armado de traficantes humanos.

El hombre sabía que, debido a su fisonomía, la niña jamás podría estar completamente a salvo en su hogar, ya que en cualquier momento podrían llegar más traficantes y cumplir con su cometido. Muy en el fondo, Grisha sabía que el lugar de Mikasa era con los Ackerman.

— Oye, Traute — Levi llamó a la policía, quien se había alejado algunos metros para darles algo de privacidad — Ya me voy. Escolta al Doctor Jaeger para que llegue seguro a su casa.

Ella asintió levemente.

— Doctor Jaeger, ¿nos vamos?

Grisha observó a Levi, quien desvió la mirada y se retiró.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a su hijo de diez años despierto. Estaba sentado en la desteñida y vieja poltrona situada bajo una ventana, sosteniendo la muñeca de trapo que Carla había cosido para Mikasa.

— ¡Papá! — lo saludó el niño, saltando del asiento y corriendo a quitarle el maletín de las manos, como era habitual.

Grisha solía acariciarle la cabeza y agradecer su ayuda, pero en esta ocasión permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en la muñeca que su hijo había dejado sobre la mesa.

— Papá, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó el pequeño Eren, examinándolo con sus inquisitivos y brillantes ojos verdes — ¿Estás muy cansado?

— Yo… estoy bien. Sólo tuve un día muy largo — respondió el Doctor mientras se quitaba los anteojos y se restregaba ligeramente los ojos — Eren, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

El niño frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta.

— Te estaba esperando. Tenemos que hablar — dijo el chico, en tono serio.

En los labios de Grisha se esbozó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no conseguían disimular el pesar que le aprisionaba el pecho.

— De acuerdo hijo, pero primero déjame ir por un poco de agua.

Eren volvió a tomar la muñeca y masculló algunas cosas entre dientes. Una vez su padre se sentó en el sofá frente a él, el niño lo miró y le enseñó el mullido juguete.

— No sé jugar con muñecas — admitió, frustrado — Y no sé a qué otra cosa puedo jugar con una pequeña niña de ocho años. Yo tengo diez, ya casi soy un hombre, ¿me entiendes? Creo que me aburriré si solamente tengo que estar quieto moviendo y haciendo voces ridículas para animar esta cosa. A menos que… inventemos una buena historia o algo. No sé, ¿al menos puede ir Armin con nosotros?

Grisha contempló a su hijo en silencio.

— Eren, — lo llamó con cierta dulzura tras unos momentos en que el semblante del niño pasó de la molestia a la inquietud — No te preocupes. Mañana no tenemos que ir donde la _familia de las montañas._

El niño volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

El Doctor Jaeger exhaló lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y se acarició la barbilla.

— Ellos tuvieron que mudarse a un distrito lejano hace unos días.

— Oh… — fue lo único que pudo decir Eren.

Grisha observó cómo su hijo dejaba caer la espalda sobre el respaldo de la vieja poltrona, casi a modo de alivio por no tener que ir a jugar con una _niña pequeña_. Aunque al mismo tiempo podía notar su contrariedad ante la repentina noticia.

Eren había querido ir a conocer aquella cabaña ubicada en el área montañosa de Shiganshina, y Grisha lo sabía porque a su hijo le fascinaba conocer nuevos lugares. En otras ocasiones le había permitido acompañarlo en sus visitas a algunos pacientes que vivían en sectores menos urbanizados del distrito pero, esta vez, las montañas eran una novedad para él.

— Papá, — dijo Eren de repente — te ves triste.

— Lo estoy… porque los voy a extrañar — afirmó Grisha, procurando que no se le quebrara la voz — Ellos eran muy buenas personas. Me hubiese gustado que llegaras a conocerlos… Mikasa es una niña muy dulce y amable. Ella tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte, Eren.

Eren se levantó de la poltrona y se aproximó a su padre. Apoyó una mano sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que con la otra aún sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de trapo.

— Entonces podemos ir juntos a visitarlos un día, ¿no?

— Me temo que no podremos — murmuró Grisha, poniendo una mano sobre la manito que se había posado en su rodilla — Ellos se han ido muy lejos, tal vez a miles de kilómetros de aquí… Yo no sé exactamente a donde.

El niño le enseñó una vez más la muñeca de trapo a su padre. Recién entonces Grisha notó que Carla ya la había terminado. Había agregado un par de botones oscuros para los ojos, le había cosido cabello de lana negra y le había diseñado un lindo y sencillo vestido rosa pálido, que llevaba una pequeña "M" roja en el pecho.

— ¿Pero y qué haremos con esta muñeca? Mamá se esmeró mucho en hacerla — se quejó Eren.

— Lo sé, hijo — dijo el hombre — La guardaremos, tu madre lo entenderá.

— Podrían haberte avisado que se iban a mudar, así le podríamos haber entregado esto antes y todo el trabajo de mamá no hubiese sido en vano — protestó el niño, dejando caer la muñeca en el regazo de su padre — Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, papá.

— Buenas noches, Eren — dijo Grisha, extenuado.

Afligido, contempló la muñeca que Carla había hecho con tanto cariño para una niña que ni siquiera conocía. Una niña que ni ella ni Eren llegarían a conocer.

Ese era, al menos, el dictamen del destino en ese momento.

* * *

 **N/A:** este capítulo fue bastante complejo de escribir y me quedó larguísimo en comparación a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero quería y necesitaba que todo lo que relaté fuera incluido sí o sí aquí, en el cuarto capítulo. Cuento corto: el número cuatro se asocia con la muerte en algunas culturas, como la china y la japonesa.

Para quienes no la recuerden, _Traute_ es la rubia subordinada de Kenny en el manga y recientemente, gracias al Q  & A del capítulo 78 del manga, se dio a conocer su nombre como **Traute Carven**. Le tenía otro nombre hace tiempo, pero ya se confirmó el oficial. En cuanto a los nombres de los padres de Mikasa, como no ha habido información al respecto, no tuve otra alternativa que inventarlos. En el caso de su padre idealmente tenía que ser un nombre con **K** en el fic para seguir el patrón de la letra (Kenny, Kuchel y Kaspar).

Ahhh y en Enero me dieron muchos feels al ver que incluían muñecas en el primer capítulo de la parte de Mikasa del manga "Lost Girls" porque hace meses, cuando planeé esta historia, también había decidido incluir una muñeca :') además del embarazo de la mamá de Mikasa.

En fin, agradezco MUCHÍSIMOOOOO a quienes se dieron el tiempo de mostrarme su apoyo y me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Danielicia, RRJY, mervlolchenko, Littner-Yoko, Mega Ayu, Gishel, K, arizkagedarknes, P.Y.Z.K, Dem, Noelia y CaradePan, ¡muchas gracias a todos!

Los invito a escuchar la _Playlist_ de _Lawless_ , sólo tienen que ir a mi Tumblr **kuchen-ackerman** y poner un **/playlist** en la url. Les recomiendo además revisar el tag **lawless snk** para ver mis edits y los fanarts, en particular la hermosa portada que hizo **Lolakasa** :'D

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima~


	5. Mikasa

**LA** _ **W**_ **LESS**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5. Mikasa**_

* * *

Eren estaba acostado sobre su cama, con la mirada fija en la dispar superficie marrón oscura del techo. Era de tierra y roca sólida. Se preguntó a cuánta profundidad se encontraba esta guarida, hacía cuánto la habrían construido y si había sido construida por o para los Ackerman.

Se palpó con cuidado la magullada mejilla. El ungüento no se había absorbido por completo y la yema del dedo índice le quedó un tanto pegajosa. Tras habérselo aplicado, había notado lo poco que quedaba. Ya era hora de comprar más suplementos médicos.

Kenny le había asegurado que no era un rehén y, según la carta que había recibido de puño y letra de su padre, Eren se encontraba allí para ser protegido por aquél criminal larguirucho que apestaba a tabaco.

Decidió que era necesaria una nueva conversación con el líder de los Ackerman para que soltara más información. Eren quería que le contara todo, que le explicara de quién lo protegía y porqué, y cuál había sido la relación que había tenido con su padre.

Se preguntó si su padre había ayudado a los Ackerman por más tiempo del que imaginaba, pues el primer secuestro del que Eren, cuando niño, había sido víctima tuvo como fin atraer a Grisha y llegar a un acuerdo del cual no conocía detalles.

Oyó un par de golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación y se levantó a abrirla. Pensó que se encontraría con Mikasa del otro lado pero, para su sorpresa, vio a Levi y también a Bernard, con quien había tenido una pelea.

Eren supuso que el hombre de baja estatura había arrastrado a Bernard hasta allí. Lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camiseta.

Bernard tenía la cabeza baja y parecía un bulto.

— Creo que necesita un médico — dijo Levi, al tiempo que alzaba al magullado tipo sin dificultad alguna.

Tras un quejido debido a una brusca sacudida, Bernard habló:

— Ne-necesito un médico — su voz se oyó débil, pero Eren casi pudo oír cómo el orgullo de Bernard se quebraba.

El joven médico observó al sobrino de Kenny, quien era por lo menos veinte centímetros más bajo que él y Bernard. Levi era un hombre menudo, pero los sobrepasaba a ambos en fuerza.

Días atrás Kenny ya había alzado a Eren con una sola mano y sin esfuerzo evidente. Ahora, Levi había arrastrado a Bernard hasta ahí como si nada. En definitiva, los Ackerman eran más fuertes que una persona corriente y Eren no sabía si esto se podía deber a alguna diferencia en su dieta, en sus entrenamientos o si… simplemente eran algo así como súper-humanos. La última opción parecía una fantasía salida de la imaginativa mente de un niño, pero incluso Mikasa había demostrado su habilidad y su increíble poder aquella vez en que lo arrinconó, lo redujo y lo lanzó sobre la cama.

— ¡Ah! — chilló Bernard. Eren lo había ayudado a recostarse en la cama.

Levi ya se había ido y había dejado a Bernard tirado en el corredor. Entonces Eren concluyó que su habitación se acababa de transformar en una enfermería y que el idiota que lo había noqueado era sólo su primer paciente bajo tierra.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — consultó Eren en un tono neutro, pese a que la respuesta era obvia.

— Fue Levi.

Bernard tenía dos dedos rotos en la mano izquierda, el meñique y el anular. Además del ojo morado, tenía un hematoma alargado que le recorría parte del estómago y el tórax. Eren casi podía ver la forma de una canilla tatuada en rojo vivo en la piel.

— ¿Y dices que esto fue tu castigo por golpearme?

Si Kenny era un salvaje, no le sorprendía del todo que Levi también lo fuera.

— Sí… — admitió Bernard, esquivando la mirada — Y ahora sí que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Jaeger. Créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento.

Eren sólo asintió e intentó enfocarse en lo que sabía hacer. Luego de inmovilizar los dedos rotos, aplicar un ungüento e inyectar un medicamento que contribuyera a paliar el dolor, Eren dio un largo bostezo. Tan pronto como terminó de hacer su trabajo, le dio a Bernard algunas indicaciones y lo echó de su habitación.

— Vale, Jaeger — dijo el tipo, avergonzado.

Ya era tarde y Eren estaba bastante somnoliento. Mañana intentaría hablar con Kenny para obtener sus respuestas y también negociar una salida a la superficie. Volver a ver el sol se había tornado en una necesidad apremiante.

Cuando despertó y fue a desayunar, varios de los secuaces de Kenny lo saludaron con naturalidad, salvo Bernard, quien sólo le hizo un gesto incómodo con la cabeza. Eren lo saludó con un gesto similar aunque, a diferencia de Bernard, en su semblante serio se percibía cierta tranquilidad.

El muchacho se sentó en la esquina más alejada de una de las largas mesas del comedor, en donde un tipo que hacía de camarero le dejó un emparedado, un bol de avena con leche tibia y un vaso de jugo, el cual se bebió enseguida de un largo trago. Todos ahí comían lo mismo, en la misma gran porción. Los hombres de los Ackerman jamás se debían quejar de pasar hambre, además reían bastante sobre cualquier tontería. A Eren algunos hasta le parecían personas decentes, normales - no criminales - disfrutando de un encuentro amistoso en un típico restaurante. Cuando algunos habían comenzado a mofarse del ojo morado de Bernard, Levi apareció en el comedor y las burlas cesaron de inmediato.

Eren fue hasta donde Levi se encontraba hablando con Volker, el pelirrojo con quien había estado entrenando. Ambos pausaron su conversación al notar la presencia del joven médico.

El castaño saludó con un gesto a Volker y se dirigió a Levi:

— Buenos días Levi, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

— No.

Eren parpadeó y Volker sonrió al verlo descolocado.

— Pero…

— ¿Eres sordo? Ya dije que no. Estoy ocupado — espetó Levi — Ve a terminar de comer tu avena de pinta repugnante.

Levi retomó su conversación con Volker y, al notar que era ignorado, a Eren no le quedó otra alternativa que regresar a su lugar en la mesa para terminar su desayuno. Frunció el ceño. La avena _de pinta repugnante_ estaba deliciosa, después de todo.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

Kenny no se encontraba en su despacho aquella mañana. Eren suspiró. Tampoco había podido encontrar a Levi luego de que éste visitara el comedor a la hora del desayuno.

A Mikasa, por otra parte, no la había visto desde ayer.

¿Se encontraría bien?

Bah, ¿pero qué le importaba? No tenía por qué empezar a preocuparse por esa gente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un par de ojos oscuros examinaron el rostro sorprendido de Eren, quien se preguntó si había estado pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? — el chico vio que Mikasa ostentaba su semblante inexpresivo de siempre — Ah, estaba buscando a Kenny.

— Kenny llegará más tarde — explicó la muchacha, retomando el paso.

Eren la asió de un brazo antes de que ésta se alejara.

— Espera — le pidió, soltándola apenas ella se detuvo.

Mikasa contempló durante unos segundos la zona en donde se había posado la cálida mano de Eren, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó, escueta.

 _¿Te encuentras bien?_ , deseó preguntar Eren, pero desistió de hacerlo tan pronto percibió a la chica tomar una actitud defensiva.

— Cuando veas a Kenny, ¿podrías decirle que necesito tener una conversación urgente con él?

— Claro — dijo ella, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla — ¿Te duele?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Ya no me duele tanto — respondió Eren, observando lo ojerosa que estaba, y ya no pudo evitar preguntar: — ¿Estás bien?

Contrariada, Mikasa desvió la mirada con rapidez.

— Estoy bien.

Eren asintió, no muy convencido, pero no le preguntaría nada más al respecto. Analizó el atuendo de la chica; la camiseta holgada y los pantalones largos que llevaba, además de la toalla enrollada bajo el brazo y los vendajes limpios que cubrían los nudillos de sus pequeñas manos.

— ¿Vas a entrenar? — le preguntó Eren.

— Sí.

— ¿Puedo mirar cómo entrenas?

— No.

Mikasa se alejó varios pasos a través del pasillo y entró en una habitación, a la cual le echó llave desde el interior.

Eren rodó los ojos.

 _Malditos Ackerman_ , tan escuetos, fríos y reservados. Bueno, salvo Kenny.

Kenny era un salvaje lunático que al menos reía, sonreía, intentaba hacerse el gracioso y no se comunicaba con monosílabos.

— Entonces quieres volver a ver la luz del sol, comprar tus cosas de médico y visitar a un par de pacientes en Trost — resumió el patriarca de los Ackerman, alzando unlargo y huesudo dedo por cada cosa que mencionaba.

— Sí, debo visitar a dos pacientes en ese lugar. La fecha de mi cita médica con ellos se acerca. Si no los veo, entonces ellos se lo informarán al Rey y tendré algunos problemas.

En la pared del fondo había un cartel en el que aparecía un retrato de _Kenny el Destripador_ en sus tiempos mozos, sonriente pese a encontrarse en medio de un gran _SE BUSCA_ y _RECOMPENSA._ También había una especie de collage de diversos recortes de periódicos en que se mencionaban su nombre y apodo, junto con varios de sus crímenes. Un poco más a la derecha y arriba en la misma pared, se lucía un bonito reloj cucú tallado en madera oscura, cuyo péndulo se balanceaba de un lado a otro generando un tic tac constante.

Kenny le enseñó una sonrisa ladina.

— Ah, cierto que Rod necesita saber que estás _cumpliendo con tu deber_ , en especial si se ha encargado él mismo de pagar tus estudios de Medicina estos últimos años, desde la muerte de tu viejo.

— Sí, algo así — admitió Eren, enarcando las cejas, aunque era esperable que alguien como Kenny se enterara de ese tipo de detalles.

 _El Destripador_ se llevó la boquilla de la pipa a los labios.

— Puedes salir a dar un paseo y tardarte una semana completa, siempre y cuando lo hagas acompañado de Mikasa.

Eren entornó la mirada.

— Así que será una especie de libertad vigilada, ¿eh?

Kenny soltó una risita. El pobre chico no tenía idea que había estado en libertad vigilada la mitad de su corta vida.

— Más bien, Mikasa será una especie de guardaespaldas — aclaró Kenny con una sonrisa burlona —, la novia guardaespaldas.

Eren frunció el cejo e intentó disimular la pizca de rubor que, por supuesto, tiñó sus mejillas producto de su molestia y algo, sólo un poco, de vergüenza.

— ¿Cuándo acabará esa farsa?

— ¡Pero si la farsa acaba de comenzar! — se quejó Kenny, saboreando la pipa — Eres un jodido aguafiestas.

El chico bufó.

— No necesito tener un guardaespaldas. Puedo ir solo y volver solo, no pasará nada. Nunca he tenido problemas mientras trabajo. — afirmó Eren — Lo que sí necesito, es saber por qué mi padre confió en ti, en ustedes, para protegerme de enemigos inexistentes. Estoy empezando a sospechar que lo hiciste escribir esa carta bajo amenaza.

Kenny se quitó la pipa de la boca, se puso de pie y caminó hasta situarse junto a Eren.

— He usado esa artimaña en otros casos, sí — admitió Kenny, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza — Pero con tu viejo no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Esa carta la escribió y la ideó él mismo, considerando que tu libertad, e incluso tu vida, podían correr peligro en algún momento. Ya ves, mocoso tonto.

Eren se sobó la cabeza y miró fijamente el rostro de Kenny, intentando cerciorarse de que estaba siendo sincero, sin embargo, su desconfianza era más fuerte.

Al notar que el chico continuaba dudando, Kenny prosiguió:

— Grisha conocía unos cuantos secretos y mentiras de los Reiss, en especial cosas sobre ese puerco Rey. Cosas que quizá decidió no contarte por tu propio bien, ¡ja! — se sentó en el escritorio frente a Eren — Por ejemplo, supongo que jamás mencionó algo sobre el paradero de Frieda Reiss.

— ¿El _paradero_ de Frieda? — preguntó Eren, confundido — Pero si todos saben que está en un cementerio, como todos los muertos.

Kenny golpeó el escritorio con la base de la mano empuñada.

— No como todos los muertos, mocoso ingenuo. No todos se pueden dar el lujo de almacenar sus apestosos cuerpos en un mausoleo Real, custodiado por perfectas y costosas esculturas de mármol, jardines bien cuidados y todas esas mierdas — se mofó Kenny, para luego continuar con una sonrisa sabionda — ¿Podrías asegurar que Frieda Reiss está muerta?

— Sí — contestó Eren tras una pequeña pausa — Sé que mi padre le efectuó una autopsia luego de que unos guardias encontraran su cuerpo colgado en la Capilla Real, donde ella solía ir a rezar.

— ¿Viste el cuerpo? ¿Participaste de la autopsia?

Eren se reacomodó en su silla.

— Por supuesto que no — admitió, un tanto perturbado. Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla — Tampoco pude verla durante el funeral. Aparte de los guardias que la encontraron, Rod y mi padre, nadie más pudo ver su cuerpo. De todos modos, puedo asegurar que los rostros de los muertos por ahorcamiento no son agradables de ver… Recuerdo que, por respeto a la familia Real y a la memoria de Frieda, mantuvieron el féretro sellado.

— ¿Crees que Frieda Reiss hubiese sido capaz de quitarse la vida? — insistió Kenny.

A Eren se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una sonriente y amable Frieda pero, antes de que pudiera responder algo, Levi y Mikasa irrumpieron en el despacho de Kenny. Ambos vestían de negro y llevaban al cuello una especie de bufanda con la que podían cubrirse la nariz y la boca.

Eren se sorprendió por sus atuendos y su aspecto letal. Pudo notar diversas armas colgando de sus cintos de cuero. Mikasa llevaba puñales atados en una pierna y en un brazo.

— Tenemos información actualizada sobre el recorrido de las mercancías — informó Levi, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del joven médico.

— En fin. Se nos acabó el tiempo, Eren — le dijo Kenny, indicándole la salida del despacho.

En el camino, Eren pasó junto a Mikasa y la observó mientras ésta se quitaba un gorro negro de algodón y deshacía el moño en el cual llevaba atado su cabello. Ella no hizo contacto visual y esperó a que el chico saliera para acercarse al escritorio de su tío. Levi la imitó.

Kenny la miró, sonriente.

— Mikasa, tengo una nueva misión para ti: acompañar y proteger a Eren durante su viaje a Trost, ¿qué te parece?

La chica sólo asintió y no dijo palabra alguna. Intentó mantenerse estoica pese a la inquietud que le producía la idea de enfrentarse a dicho panorama.

— Kenny, — murmuró Levi, observando de reojo a la chica — ¿no sería mejor que, en esta ocasión, lo acompañara yo en vez de Mikasa?

— Por supuesto que no — negó, riendo entre dientes — Si tu fueras Eren, ¿qué preferirías? ¿La compañía de una chica bonita o la de un enano desabrido?

Levi soltó un suspiro cansino, mientras que Mikasa se ruborizaba ligeramente y fruncía los labios. _Enano desabrido._ Jodido Kenny y sus estupideces graciosas. La chica le echó un vistazo a su mosqueado primo y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la tela que llevaba al cuello.

— Mikasa acompañará a Eren en sus viajes y tú — Kenny señaló a Levi — comenzarás a supervisar sus entrenamientos una vez que regrese. Necesitamos que Jaeger deje de ser un maldito debilucho.

— Como sea — dijo Levi, dándole con el codo a Mikasa — Oye, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

— Eso de… enano desabrido — respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kenny rio entre dientes.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

La primera vez que Mikasa visitó Trost fue durante una misión que llevó a cabo junto a Levi y algunos de los hombres que éste tenía a su cargo, hacía alrededor de un año atrás. En aquella ocasión habían acordado un encuentro con un mercader para negociar un trato. Su nombre era Dimo Reeves y había resultado ser un tipo bastante colaborador, tanto que en la actualidad les informaba de manera constante sobre cualquier ruta o irregularidad en el actuar de otros transportistas de mercancías con los cuáles los Ackerman tenían ciertos _convenios_.

Ahora se encontraba junto a Eren Jaeger, quien revisaba apuntes en una vieja libreta, en medio de una vistosa calle de adoquines repleta de tiendas.

— La tienda a la que tengo que ir se encuentra una cuadra más allá — informó él, señalando con un dedo una zona de apariencia más discreta y menos transitada.

Ella lo siguió. Su mirada deambulaba por cada tienda que pasaban. Había de todo allí: tiendas de costura, zapaterías, jugueterías y llamativos accesorios para mujeres. Luego caminaron junto un pequeño banco - el cual ya estaba cerrado-, un hostal de apariencia triste y una barbería, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una botica. Eren entró en esta última, saludó al calvo boticario e hizo su pedido.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden, el chico se dirigió a Mikasa.

— ¿Quieres ir a echarle un vistazo a las otras tiendas? — le preguntó de repente, y ella asintió — Bien, vamos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron por un breve instante y Eren se sintió algo incómodo cuando ésta lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? — cuestionó Eren, en voz baja.

— Lo que he visto que hacen las parejas de aquí — respondió ella, sin inmutarse.

— Ah…

— Creo que deberíamos dejar lo que acabas de comprar en el hotel antes de dar un paseo — dijo, con naturalidad.

Eren llevaba dos bolsas de papel llenas de fármacos y otros insumos médicos, lo que podía llegar a ser un estorbo en caso de que se dedicaran a pasear hasta que llegara la hora de cenar. Recorrieron alrededor de cuatro cuadras para llegar al hotel en el cual se hospedarían unas noches.

En la recepción aún se hallaba la misma mujer que les había entregado las llaves de la habitación doble que habían reservado.

— Hace un rato se desocupó una de las habitaciones que disponen de cama matrimonial — les informó con una amable sonrisa — Con gusto haré el cambio de habitación si así lo desean.

Eren parecía aterrado, y no era para menos, pero más se espantó al oír la repentina risita de Mikasa, quien se acercó a la recepcionista.

— Nos encantaría — le susurró Mikasa a la mujer, con cierta picardía — Pero le prometí a mis padres que en este viaje Eren y yo dormiríamos en habitaciones distintas, ¡y ni siquiera estoy cumpliendo eso! Me matarían si se enteran de que, además de dormir en la misma habitación, dormimos varias noches en la _misma_ cama.

— Ah, comprendo… — asintió en voz baja la mujer, enseñándole una sonrisa cómplice — Te entiendo perfectamente, jovencita. En mis tiempos me habrían desheredado. Las cosas han cambiado con el paso de los años, pero aun así hay que admitir que eres muy valiente.

Mikasa le devolvió la sonrisa confidente.

— Supongo — dijo Mikasa, echándole una mirada coqueta a Eren, quien sólo se abrazaba a sus bolsas al no tener idea qué demonios estaba pasando ni de qué exactamente estaban hablando — El amor nos vuelve más osadas y… estúpidas.

La recepcionista rió de buena gana y asintió.

— Yo también me volvería estúpida si tuviera de novio a un chico tan apuesto — dijo tras un ligero suspiro, contemplando a Eren como si se tratara de un paisaje de ensueño.

Cuando entraron a la habitación en el segundo piso del hotel, Eren comenzó a guardar y ordenar las cosas que había comprado, en completo silencio. Evitó mirar a Mikasa a la cara pese a que ella se encontraba muy cerca, observando cada uno de los recipientes de vidrio y bolsitas con polvillo desconocido que el chico sacaba de la bolsa de papel y traspasaba al maletín médico.

— Pensé que sólo dejarías las cosas aquí y saldríamos.

Eren no respondió enseguida.

— Prefiero dejar todo ordenado — dijo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. La damisela en apuros. La adorable chica enamorada, risueña y coqueta. Mikasa era una buena actriz. — Podrías dedicarte al teatro, tienes talento — su comentario se oyó más parecido a una protesta que a un cumplido.

El joven médico vio cómo la chica se encogía de hombros.

— Si actuara por gusto, tal vez lo haría — replicó, inexpresiva — ¿Podemos salir ya? Mañana apenas tendremos tiempo para pasear.

— Sí, ya está todo en orden — dijo Eren, cerrando el maletín que al día siguiente utilizaría para visitar a los pacientes.

Poco a poco se había ido habituando aquella tarde a que Mikasa anduviera casi colgada de su brazo, o a que ésta lo tomara de la mano como si nada para arrastrarlo al interior de una tienda que le llamara la atención. Confundido, en un momento dado Eren ya era incapaz de discernir si aquellas actitudes le eran propias o si ésta sólo se hallaba inmersa en su papel de _novia efusiva_ , pues la Mikasa que él conocía bajo tierra era muy distinta.

Fría, pero al mismo tiempo cálida. Alegre y seria. Dulce y amargada. Distante y cercana. Brusca y suave…

¿Cómo era Mikasa, en realidad?

En la tienda que más tiempo estuvieron resultó ser una de bisutería y accesorios femeninos, pero Mikasa no parecía interesada en los collares, ni tampoco en los aretes y anillos. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la pequeña sección dedicada a ornamentos para llevar en el cabello.

Eren la observó probarse distintos ornamentos frente a un pequeño espejo, y creyó percatarse de que demostraba cierta preferencia por aquellos con motivos florales. La vio probarse un montón de ornamentos y, finalmente, se llevó ninguno.

— Creí que al menos te comprarías uno. _Uno_ _de los millones_ que te probaste — murmuró Eren mientras salían de la tienda, restregándose los ojos.

— Estaba esperando que tú ofrecieras regalarme uno — respondió ella, tomándolo de un brazo despreocupadamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría yo que regalarte una de esas cosas?

Mikasa rodó los ojos.

— Porque se supone que somos novios, y eso hacen los novios por las novias — dijo en voz baja.

— Tú misma lo has dicho, — le respondió Eren en un susurro entre dientes — _se supone_ que somos novios.

La menor de los Ackerman soltó un suspiró dramático.

— En serio, eres el peor novio — se quejó, fingiendo tristeza.

Fue el turno de Eren de rodar los ojos.

— Eres una aprovechada.

Se habían alejado de la tienda de bisutería unos cuantos metros cuando oyeron gritos.

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Alto ahí, par de ladrones! — vociferó el dependiente de la tienda, quien se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo lo más rápido que daban sus cortas piernas. — ¡Policía! ¡Avisen a la policía! ¡Ayuda, policía!

Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par y tomó a Eren de una mano para echarse a correr, pero los dependientes de tiendas circundantes y varios clientes desconcertados habían hecho una especie de muro humano frente y alrededor de ellos.

Eren vio a las personas y luego observó a su acompañante, confundido.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Le robaste…? — cuestionó, frunciendo poco a poco el ceño.

Ella no respondió, pues parecía estar sopesando la situación y empuñaba ambas manos. Mikasa se estaba preparando para luchar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que relajara la postura y liberara la tensión que había puesto en sus puños.

Con los ojos fijos en el dependiente que iba hasta donde estaban ellos, Mikasa sacó un adorno que llevaba escondido detrás de la oreja y entre medio del cabello negro, y luego sacó un par que había metido en la cinta del delantal de su dirndl.

El dependiente recibió las baratijas con la cara sudorosa y roja de furia.

— Esto no arregla nada. Irás a la cárcel junto con tu cómplice — les advirtió a ambos — Aquí ya estamos cansados de los hurtos, ¡somos gente honesta!

El bullicio atrajo a más curiosos, quienes murmuraban entre ellos. Eren pudo oír a algunos mencionar su apellido, pero no mucho más, ya que la sangre le bullía y le palpitaba en la cabeza.

— Perfecto. Bien hecho — le dijo a Mikasa al oído, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano a través del cabello y luego se cruzaba de brazos, exasperado.

Mikasa casi había recobrado por completo su expresión estoica cuando tomó a Eren del cuello de la camisa con cierta brusquedad y acercó su rostro al de él.

— Recuerda que mi nombre es _Margot Protz_ — dijo, en un tono que rozaba la amenaza. De pronto apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho masculino y se largó a llorar como una cría. Eren observó a su alrededor y, pese a su indignación, supo que no quedaba otra que abrazarla a modo de consuelo para seguirle el juego.

Eren la abrazó sin delicadeza. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ella en esos momentos, pero estaba hirviendo de rabia y la expresaba a través de la presión que ejercían sus brazos alrededor del estrecho cuerpo femenino.

No la oyó quejarse a causa de ello.

Un par de policías que rondaban el área llegaron prontamente al lugar. El dependiente les explicó lo que había pasado, ya más calmo, y señaló a la pareja como los culpables del hurto.

— Es la primera vez que hago algo así — había dicho Mikasa, con un hilo de voz mientras el policía pecoso la esposaba con cuidado. El tipo parecía afectado por el llanto de la muchacha — No sé qué fue lo que me pasó.

— Tendremos que revisar tus antecedentes para verificar eso — le explicó el policía, con una pequeña sonrisa caballerosa — Si lo que dices es cierto, no deberías pasar más de una semana dentro de una celda.

— ¡¿Una semana?! — casi gritó Eren al oír la conversación.

— No grites, idiota — dijo el otro policía, quien estaba esposando a Eren sin cuidado alguno.

— ¿A quién crees que llamas idiota, imbécil cara de caballo?

— Eren, por favor — murmuró Mikasa, con los ojos cristalinos.

Mierda, si hasta podía parecer una santa.

Pese a la ofensa, el policía soltó a Eren y contempló a Mikasa con los ojos bien abiertos. Recién reparaba en ella, en su rostro. En su impresionante belleza.

— ¿Cu-cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó el tipo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mikasa se secó con cuidado las lágrimas y le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa. Eren alzó una ceja.

— Me llamo Margot — respondió.

— Margot… — repitió el policía, como saboreando su nombre.

— Oye, Jean — el policía pecoso carraspeó para que su compañero espabilara — Tenemos que llevarlos a la estación de policía.

— Ah, sí. Claro. Por supuesto.

Hicieron subir a Eren y Mikasa a un carruaje, el cual aseguraron por fuera para que no pudieran escapar. Eren se alejó lo más que pudo de la chica y apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio, soltando un bufido que manchó el cristal con vaho.

— Eren…

— Esto es absurdo. Ridículo — espetó, volteándose para mirarla, rabioso — ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre robar esas porquerías? Son unas putas baratijas y tu familia tiene dinero suficiente, o más que suficiente. Podrías haber pagado por ellas y habernos ahorrado el mal rato, pero no, ahora vamos a tener que estar por lo menos una semana presos en una jodida celda, perdiendo el tiempo, y todo por tu culpa, ¡todo porque no puedes evitar ser lo que eres!

— Lo siento — dijo ella. Su mirada dolida descendió hacia las argollas metálicas que llevaba en las muñecas.

— Oh, ¿lo sientes? — preguntó Eren, apretando la mandíbula — ¿De verdad lo sientes o esta es sólo otra de tus tantas actuaciones?

— No estoy actuando — se le estaba comenzando a formar un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Y cómo podría saberlo? Ni siquiera sé cómo eres realmente.

Mikasa le sostuvo la colérica mirada durante unos segundos, segundos durante los cuales sus ojos oscuros se tornaron más insondables, más fríos, al igual que su pálido semblante.

— Tienes razón. No podrías saberlo — dijo, monótona.

Había comenzado a atardecer cuando ambos llegaron a la estación de policía, en donde sus dos captores se identificaron como Jean Kirschtein y Marco Bott al ingresar.

Eren y Mikasa fueron interrogados brevemente. Otro policía les solicitó sus identificaciones y registró varios apuntes en un grueso libro. Fue entonces cuando les informó que tendrían que pasar entre veinticuatro y cuarenta y ocho horas privados de libertad para revisar sus antecedentes en la Oficina Matriz. Después de eso, "Margot" tendría que pasar mínimo una semana encarcelada, mientras que Eren quizás podría salir luego de tres noches. Sólo eso, porque Kirschtein al parecer había olvidado que Eren lo había ofendido llamándolo _imbécil cara de caballo_ , sino hubiese presentado cargos por faltarle el respeto a la autoridad.

Les quitaron las esposas una vez que los hicieron entrar juntos a la única celda vacía. El lugar era frío y olía a humedad.

Mikasa se sentó en el piso de piedra, en una esquina junto a los barrotes, y suspiró.

¿Qué dirían Kenny y Levi? Un Ackerman no podía dejarse capturar así como así. Esto era un fracaso, una tontería y un deshonor. Después de esto, jamás volverían a confiar en ella para hacerse cargo de nada. Esta era una misión fácil y aun así la había cagado. Vaya vergüenza.

Había mentido cuando le había dicho al policía pecoso que esta era la primera vez que robaba. Ya lo había hecho otras tantas veces, desde pequeña, y no recordaba que alguna vez la hubiesen pillado. Siempre se salía con la suya, hasta ahora.

 _¡Todo porque no puedes evitar ser lo que eres!_

Las palabras de Eren resonaron en su cabeza y era cierto. Tenía que reconocerlo, pese a que la verdad dolía, ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, y estaba al tanto del desprecio que Eren les tenía a ella y a su familia. Eran criminales.

 _Ni siquiera sé cómo eres realmente._

Mikasa se abrazó las rodillas por sobre la tela del vestido. Lo había arruinado todo. El día había ido perfecto junto con Eren hasta que ella no pudo contra el maldito impulso de hacerse con algunas cosas sin pagar.

Se apretó las piernas, ¿cómo iba a salir de allí?

Tenía que salir. Sacar a Eren de aquél lugar lo más pronto posible y antes de que Kenny o Levi se vieran obligados a interceder… Eso si es que se llegaban a enterar en uno o dos días. Como fuera, se terminarían enterando igual.

Mikasa bufó, se levantó y apoyó la cara contra los helados barrotes esperando ver a algún policía, ojalá al tal Jean. Sospechaba que con ese podría usar todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre ardides femeninos para así lograr una salida adelantada, de ser posible.

Tras varios minutos esperando una ronda de vigilancia, un policía entró a la zona de las celdas y sus pasos se comenzaron a acercar. Llevaba una lámpara de gas. Cuando se detuvo frente a su celda, Mikasa pudo ver que se trataba del policía pecoso, Marco.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada y él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó con cortesía, a lo que Mikasa negó — ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Los ojos de Mikasa se aguaron.

— Nunca había estado en un lugar así — le dijo, afligida — Quiero volver a casa.

Marco asintió.

— Comprendo y lo lamento, pero no te podemos liberar tan pronto. Debemos respetar la ley.

— ¿Y pueden al menos liberar a Eren? — lágrimas corrían a través de sus pálidas mejillas — Él no tuvo culpa de nada y mañana debe visitar a unos pacientes de manera urgente. Por favor, es importante. Hay vidas en juego.

El hombre le echó un vistazo a la figura difusa de Eren, quien se encontraba sentado en la esquina más oscura y alejada del cubículo, con la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyada sobre los ladrillos, como si estuviera durmiendo.

— Veré qué se puede hacer al respecto — dijo el policía, con voz calma — No te preocupes, que esto no pasará a mayores. Será una detención corta.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Mikasa, descansando la cara entre los barrotes.

Una vez que Marco se retiró, la chica se mantuvo atenta a los murmullos de varias voces masculinas, hasta que una voz femenina captó especialmente su atención. Se le hizo familiar.

Oyó el chirrido del metal que se volvía a abrir y vio la luz de las lámparas. Pasos secos se dirigieron hacia su celda y, frente a ella, se detuvo una joven policía rubia y bajita, cuya mirada azul y gélida podría poner nervioso a cualquiera.

Mikasa y la rubia intercambiaron miradas impasibles.

— Esta es Margot Protz — afirmó la mujer policía, en tono desinteresado, y luego indicó al chico al fondo de la celda, alzando la lámpara de gas para iluminar en mayor grado el fondo — y ese, es el doctor Eren Jaeger.

— Así es, oficial Leonhardt — secundó Marco con solemnidad.

La sombra de una sonrisa atravesó los labios de Mikasa.

— Bien, les haré unas preguntas. Puedes volver a tu escritorio, Bott.

— Enseguida, oficial.

La rubia esperó a que el hombre abandonara la zona de detención y se acercó a Mikasa.

— Estás de suerte, _Margot_ — dijo con aparente desgano — Te han pagado la fianza y saldrás de aquí en menos de una hora.

Y así fue. Al rato tanto Eren como Mikasa se encontraban al interior del despacho privado de Annie Leonhardt, la oficial a cargo de la estación de policía de Trost.

Eren estaba cansado y continuaba molesto, pero ahora además estaba desconcertado.

— Disculpe, oficial, pero ¿quién pagó nuestra fianza? — preguntó, pues de ninguna manera Kenny podría haberse enterado del encarcelamiento en tan poco tiempo.

Annie intercambió miradas con Mikasa y luego enfocó la mirada glacial en Eren.

— La pagué yo — le contestó, como si no fuera de la gran cosa.

— ¿Qué? — Eren alzó una ceja, pensando que se trataba de una broma.

— Te debo una, Annie — agradeció Mikasa, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su alivio.

La aludida se encogió de hombros y los ojos de Eren fueron de una chica a la otra. Esas dos se conocían.

— Me debes la fianza, _Margot_.

— Ya.

— Y una patada en el culo, por las molestias.

— Claro, como si pudieras.

— Oigan, ¿qué demonios? — interrumpió Eren, intentando reclamar la mirada de Mikasa para que le ofreciera respuestas — ¿Ella trabaja para ustedes? ¿Compraron a una policía?

Annie bufó.

— Jaeger, hablas muy alto. Déjanos a solas unos momentos — exigió, cansina — Pronto te devolveré a tu _novia_.

Eren se puso de pie con brusquedad, alzó y dejó caer las manos, airado.

— Ha sido una soberana estupidez dejarte atrapar — dijo Annie mientras sacaba una caja de donas de debajo del escritorio y le ofrecía una a Mikasa.

— Lo sé, pero un montón gente nos cerró el paso y no podía golpear a tus monigotes frente a todos esos testigos para escapar — aclaró Mikasa, mordisqueando el borde de una dona. Tenía buen sabor — Con eso habría levantado bastantes sospechas.

— Mal momento y lugar para robar baratijas, Ackerman — Annie le echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta cerrada de su oficina antes de informar en un susurro: — Reiss ya encarceló a Julia Auttenberg, como era de esperar.

Mikasa asintió con cierto pesar. La mujer que le había regalado la invitación al baile de los Reiss estaba al tanto de las consecuencias que traerían sus actos una vez que la descubrieran.

— Sabíamos que esa mujer haría cualquier cosa con tal de saldar su deuda con Kenny.

Kenny le había hecho un gran favor a Julia tras ayudarla a deshacerse de su marido, con el cual había vivido años de maltratos físicos y psicológicos.

— Reiner fue el encargado de registrar sus declaraciones — Annie hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado al mencionar el nombre del oficial de Stohess — Confirmó que la mujer testificó de acuerdo a lo planeado.

— Kenny estará satisfecho — asintió Mikasa.

Annie y Mikasa ni siquiera se despidieron cuando ésta última abandonó el despacho.

Afuera, Eren la esperaba de pie, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, el cabello desordenado y una mirada intensa que era una amalgama de reproche, molestia y curiosidad.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Eren, disfrazando una orden.

La muchacha se llevó involuntariamente una mano al pecho, en donde sus latidos se habían intensificado de la nada. Su respiración también había variado. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

— Sí — contestó, al tiempo que seguía a Eren.

En esta ocasión no se atrevió a acercársele demasiado. No se sintió capaz de aferrarse a su brazo, ni mucho menos a tomarlo de la mano para apurar el paso.

Ya había anochecido y la temperatura había disminuido. Ambos caminaban uno junto al otro, respetando cierta distancia. Mikasa se abrazó a sí misma, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo. Eren llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y se hallaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones.

— Necesito una cerveza — anunció Eren, carraspeando. Sentía la boca seca — Sé que hay una cantina por aquí.

Sin contar a las camareras, Mikasa era la única mujer al interior de la pequeña cantina, cuyo aire viciado era una desagradable mezcla de alcohol, hedor masculino y tabaco.

Una de las camareras los ayudó a encontrar una mesa para dos en el centro de la cantina. Mikasa pudo notar que la joven reclamaba más atención de parte de Eren, pero éste no se enteraba de nada. Aun así, sintió una pizca de molestia, ¿qué acaso la tipa no veía que el chico iba acompañado? Se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en una mano, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el coqueteo descarado de la camarera. Oyó que Eren pedía medio litro de cerveza para él y la mitad de eso, para ella.

— Quiero un litro — corrigió la menor de los Ackerman.

Eren parpadeó y Mikasa se cruzó de brazos. La alegre y provocadora camarera tomó nota de los pedidos, dedicándole a Eren una última sonrisa, y se alejó contorneando las caderas.

— ¿Un litro? — la cuestionó Eren, sin reparar en ningún momento en el culo de la camarera — Te vas a emborrachar.

— A lo más me darán ganas de ir al baño en un rato — dijo Mikasa, entornando los ojos ante la visión de la chica que ya estaba recibiendo sus pedidos.

— Si tú lo dices… — Eren se encogió de hombros, deseando no tener que llevarla a rastras de vuelta al hotel, pues aquellas cervezas contenían un alto grado de alcohol — ¿Te molesta el humo?

— No.

Una vez que cada uno tuvo sus cervezas, Mikasa se bebió cerca de la mitad de la suya de un gran sorbo y se lamió la espuma blanca que le quedó en el labio superior. Un grupo de hombres en una mesa contigua la estudiaron con interés, de arriba abajo, y rieron de algún chiste que sólo ellos habían oído.

Eren frunció el ceño al notar que unos tipos lo señalaban y se reían. Por supuesto, éstos debieron haber notado que Mikasa se bebía un litro de cerveza mientras que él sólo se bebía medio litro y de seguro se burlaban de él, como cuestionando su virilidad.

El chico bufó y bebió su medio litro de cerveza con mesura, pero casi escupió el último trago al oír a su acompañante solicitar un litro más. La loca ya se había bebido el litro que había pedido cuando llegaron.

— Oye, mírame — le pidió Eren.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que ya estoy borracha?

Eren notó que hablaba con normalidad. Que era la misma Mikasa inexpresiva de siempre.

No podía ser.

Al rato, cada uno tenía un litro de cerveza en frente, y ella rodó los ojos al percatarse de sus evidentes ganas de competir.

— Eren — lo llamó —, te advierto que el único que terminará borracho, eres tú.

— ¡Pffft! — el joven médico le regaló una descarada sonrisa socarrona — ¿Cuánto o qué quieres apostar?

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron, le ardían, y algo en su estómago dio un vuelco. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

* * *

 **N/A:** _it's been 84 years_ … No estaba muerta, ni de parranda, pero sí bastante complicada por cosas de la vida :/

Aprovecho de contarles que traduje un oneshot que había escrito en inglés como "The Peach Thief" y el título en español es "La ladrona de melocotones", para que le echen un vistazo.

Por otra parte, está disponible la playlist de Lawless en Spotify. La pueden encontrar como **Lawless [SnK]** y mi usuario es _ackermanner_.

Espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y el eremika sakdjfhkdshf. Recuerden que los reviews se aprecian un montón.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por continuar leyendo el fic a pesar de la larga espera~


	6. Aliados

**LA _W_ LESS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Aliados**

* * *

El suelo parecía mecerse bajo la planta de sus pies. La mesa se percibía inestable bajo sus brazos, por lo que Eren sostenía con firmeza y cierto recelo su jarra de cerveza, previniendo una posible caída. El líquido dorado apenas se coronaba con una fina capa de espuma blanca. Estaba tan desvanecido que las diminutas burbujas que antes chispeaban al hacer contacto con la superficie ya se habían esfumado.

Sentada frente a él, Mikasa… ¿sonreía? Quizás se estaba riendo de él.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — le preguntó, arrastrando las palabras y entornando los ojos.

La chica dejó escapar una risita y le arrebató la jarra de vidrio con facilidad. Aprovechó de robarle unos cuantos sorbos de cerveza.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Eren. La expresión de su rostro se asimilaba a la de un niño pequeño al que le acababan de quitar su juguete favorito. Incluso había un asomo de puchero en su boca.

— Estás borracho — dijo Mikasa mientras le devolvía la bebida con una mueca de disgusto — Está asquerosa y tibia.

— ¿Borracho? — Eren sintió la lengua pastosa y exhaló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia delante. Apretó los párpados, percibiendo el mareo — Sí… un poco.

Mikasa se veía borrosa, ¿era por el exceso de humo? Debía ser el humo. No estaba _tan_ borracho, sólo un poco borracho. Se restregó los ojos. Tenía sueño, le pesaban los párpados. Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano un segundo. El ruido del lugar se fue amortiguando gradualmente, hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa y dio un rebote. Eren abrió los ojos de golpe, alarmado por las repentinas voces, risas y gritos que lo circundaban. Se enderezó de inmediato en la silla y echó un vistazo alrededor, desorientado y mareado.

 _¿En dónde mierda estaba y por qué todos hablaban tan alto?_

Había una chica hermosa sentada frente a él, observando de reojo a dos hombres que le hablaban bastante animados.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

 _¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y quién era esa chica?_

— Puedes… nosotros… deja a tu novio… ven… divertirnos más… — farfullaba un sujeto al que le faltaba la mitad de una oreja. _¿De qué estaba hablando?_

Eren se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se la presionó. Vaya molestia.

Esa chica era Mikasa, sí. Había venido con ella a beber, pero a los dos tipos desagradables que la franqueaban no los conocía de nada.

— No — espetó de repente Mikasa, y uno de los hombres osó acariciarle la barbilla.

— No te hagas la difícil, preciosa.

El cerebro de Eren comenzó a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo correctamente, al menos por unos momentos.

— Si le vuelves a poner tus manos sucias encima te romperé la puta nariz — amenazó en lo que se oyó como una especie de balbuceo, intentando ponerse de pie. Se afirmó de la silla y los hombres se rieron de él.

— Eren, siéntate — le ordenó Mikasa, ante lo cual los hombres volvieron a burlarse del chico, llamándolo patético — Puedo manejar esto sola.

El sujeto al que le faltaba la mitad de la oreja la agarró con brusquedad de un brazo para obligarla a levantarse y Eren, alarmado, rodeó la mesa lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta ellos, intentando darle un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo erró el cálculo y golpeó el espacio vacío a un lado del sonriente desconocido. Algunas de las personas presentes en aquél antro de mala muerte rieron ante su fallido intento, pero pronto las risas se transformaron en jadeos de sorpresa tras oír un fuerte crujido acompañado de un aullido de dolor.

Mikasa, en un rápido movimiento, había girado por completo la muñeca del hombre que había osado tocarla. Quienes parecían ser amigotes de éste, consternados, decidieron abandonar sus bebidas y rodearla.

— No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero pagarás por esto, perra — dijo un tipo gordo, haciendo tronar sus nudillos como ritual intimidatorio previo a la pelea, pero un hombre alto que llegó desde atrás le ordenó que se callara y que dejara de llamar la atención. Estaba mejor vestido que el resto.

— Ella vendrá con nosotros — aseguró con una sonrisa grotesca, enseñándole discretamente a Mikasa la pistola que colgaba de su cinto — Si dejas de resistirte no le pondré un balazo a tu novio — se acercó a ella y susurró — Todo estará bien, a lo más no te podrás sentar y cojearás por unos días — la agarró sin delicadeza de la cintura.

Eren observó la escena apretando la mandíbula, sin siquiera ser capaz de oír lo que le acababan de decir a Mikasa. La mirada de ésta se había tornado opaca, al tiempo que de su rostro se borraba cualquier rastro de expresión.

— Iré con ustedes — dijo en voz alta. Antes de salir de la taberna, le apretó la mano a Eren y siseó, impasible — Quédate aquí, volveré por ti enseguida.

Eren negó con la cabeza mientras ella se alejaba en compañía de los cinco desconocidos.

— Mierda, no… — masculló.

El corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, pero tenía que seguirla. Tenía que ayudarla. Maldita la hora en que se había emborrachado. Si le ocurría algo a Mikasa no se lo perdonaría jamás. Tampoco perdonaría al resto de los estúpidos que no habían hecho nada por detener al grupo de animales que se la acababan de llevar. Era una chica y un montón de tipos de dudosa reputación y, sin embargo, nadie había dicho ni hecho nada… Él incluido.

 _Mierda._

La gente continuaba fumando y bebiendo. Algunos comentaban con una sonrisa lo que había pasado como si se hubiese tratado tan sólo de un pequeño percance. La mayoría de las personas que había ahí eran hombres. Las únicas que parecían preocupadas y asustadas por la situación eran las dos camareras. Una de ellas, que había corrido hacia la salida también, le dijo a Eren que daría aviso a la policía.

Pero Mikasa Ackerman no se veía preocupada ni espantada en lo absoluto. La habían guiado hasta un húmedo, sucio y mal oliente callejón entre dos edificios, oscuro como las fauces de un lobo. La luz que emitían las altas lámparas de gas en las calles sólo iluminaba la entrada al callejón, mientras que a Mikasa le habían ordenado a punta de cañón caminar hasta el final de éste, donde se topó con un muro de ladrillos. No había salida. Ni siquiera adquirió una posición de combate cuando los sujetos comenzaron a acortar las distancias, riendo entre dientes y comentando con lujo de detalles lo que le harían. El tipo al que le había roto la muñeca en la taberna exigía ser el primero, pero el que llevaba la pistola era claramente el líder y todos tendrían su turno después de él.

— Ya sabes, si no opones resistencia todo termina más rápido — le dijo el hombre una vez que se detuvo frente a ella.

Ya había oído algo bastante similar, alrededor de una década atrás. Exhaló pesadamente para obligarse a despejar su mente.

 _Sigue el juego_ , se dijo a sí misma mientras se agachaba con cuidado para comenzar a desabotonarle el pantalón.

— Oh, ¿eres de las que toman la iniciativa? — preguntó el hombre sin esconder su sorpresa — Pareces deseosa, creo que esto será interesa…

Mikasa se había puesto de pie. Sostenía con firmeza la empuñadura de un cuchillo que llevaba escondido en su muslo y que acababa de enterrar en la entrepierna del sujeto que tenía en frente, mientras que con la otra mano le cubría la boca.

— Ya sabes, si no opones resistencia todo termina más rápido — lo imitó con voz suave, pero fiera.

En medio de la oscuridad, deslizó el cuchillo hacia afuera y lo volvió a apuñalar, esta vez en la zona interna del muslo. Lo empujó a un lado y de paso le robó la pistola. El tipo aún no gritaba ni lloriqueaba producto del shock.

— ¿Quién sigue? — preguntó ella con brusquedad. Tenía sangre en la mano donde ceñía el puñal. La sentía cálida y pesada contra su piel.

— ¿Eh? ¿El jefe acabó tan rápido?

El eco de un disparo inundó el pequeño callejón y los cuatro hombres se alertaron. Uno de ellos tenía ahora una mancha oscura y creciente en el pecho y los ojos abiertos como platos. Al cabo de unos segundos, se desplomó sobre las rodillas mientras se llevaba los dedos al centro del tórax.

En el umbral del callejón, los otros tres hombres que se hallaban haciendo guardia intercambiaron miradas y preguntaron si el jefe se había vuelto loco, pero se encontraron con la muchacha surgiendo desde la penumbra completamente vestida y sosteniendo un puñal ensangrentado. Llevaba, además, el arma de fuego humeante colgando de la cintura.

— ¿Qué demonios? — el que tenía la muñeca rota retrocedió, pasmado al contemplar el semblante apático de la joven y su andar firme.

Mikasa giró con habilidad el puñal en su mano, se desplazó ligera y le cercenó la garganta a uno de los tipos que permanecía recostado sobre la pared. La sangre manó vigorosa desde la profunda herida y salpicó al uno que estaba sentado en el suelo, quien se levantó de inmediato profiriendo un alarido.

Eren apareció y se abalanzó sobre el hombre que gritaba. Ambos cayeron y, tan pronto se incorporó, el joven médico le propinó un torpe cabezazo en la nariz, el cual acompañó con una serie de furiosos puñetazos en el rostro.

— Eren, basta, ¡detente! — lo reprendió Mikasa. Lo tomó desde atrás para alejarlo del tipo al que estaba golpeando — Tenías que esperarme.

El sujeto de la muñeca rota, quien había sido testigo de la escena, aprovechó la distracción que le otorgaba el recién llegado para huir y dejar atrás a su compañero. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos. Recibió el golpe de la culata de una escopeta en la cabeza antes de siquiera doblar por una esquina.

— Alto ahí — ordenó Jean Kirschtein con cierta satisfacción en la voz, apuntándolo con el arma y obligándolo a ponerse contra la pared de una casa.

El sospechoso, atontado, se quejó por el dolor y al cabo de unos momentos alzó ambos brazos. Jean notó que una mano le colgaba de manera inusual. De todas formas lo esposó sin cuidado. Por él, que el hijo de puta se jodiera.

En tanto, Annie Leonhardt apuntaba con su arma al segundo sospechoso, quien se encontraba echado boca arriba al comienzo del callejón. El tipo gimoteaba. Tenía la nariz rota y manchas de sangre en la cara y el pecho. Estaba además magullado por algunos de los puñetazos que Eren había conseguido acertar.

— ¿Cuántos eran? — preguntó Annie, echando un rápido e inquisitivo vistazo a su alrededor.

— Cinco — replicó Mikasa. Tomó de un brazo al tipo que estaba en el piso y lo arrastró sin esfuerzo hacia el interior. Lo obligó a ponerse de pie y le puso el puñal en las manos. De paso, se rasgó el vestido, se enmarañó el pelo y lanzó la pistola hacia el fondo del callejón, donde el primer tipo debía ya haber perdido el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre — Quedan dos. O tal vez uno — dijo, haciendo un gesto vago.

La rubia asintió, inexpresiva, y murmuró — Rápido.

Mikasa soltó un grito estridente. Eren, que se había vuelto a levantar tan rápido como pudo tras oírla, volvió a entrar al oscuro sitio y observó todo en silencio.

— ¡Suelta a la chica! — le ordenó Annie al hombre, aunque éste no hacía nada más que alternar la mirada entre Annie, Mikasa y Eren, completamente confundido y asustado.

El hombre dejó caer el cuchillo que le habían puesto en las manos e hizo un ademán de rendición.

— M-me rindo — balbuceó, sin entender lo que sucedía.

— ¡Suéltala o disparo!

Cuando Jean estaba a punto de llegar corriendo a la entrada del callejón, Annie le disparó al segundo sospechoso. Fue un disparo limpio entre ambas cejas.

Eren pasó a llevar bruscamente al recién llegado policía, se alejó unos pasos y vomitó gran parte de la borrachera.

— Mierda, ¿qué pasó aquí? — preguntó Jean, intentando examinar la estrecha área. Debido a la escasa iluminación, sólo podía ver el cuerpo del tipo al que su compañera le acababa de disparar y a otro que había sido recientemente degollado — ¿Eran tres? — titubeó, concentrándose en el profundo y limpio corte.

 _¿Ella lo había hecho?_

— Cinco. Los otros dos están ahí, al fondo — aclaró Annie, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de una temblorosa Mikasa.

Annie indicó que se encargaría de tomar las declaraciones de la víctima y le ordenó a Jean que se encaminara con diligencia al cuartel de policía, que se llevara al único sospechoso vivo y que regresara con refuerzos para que los ayudaran a analizar y, más que nada, a limpiar la escena del crimen. El joven policía accedió, no sin antes observar a Mikasa – a quién él conocía y recordaba por el nombre de Margot - con gran preocupación, mientras que a Eren le dedicó una mirada de intensa desaprobación. Se retiró mascullando cosas que sólo él mismo entendía.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido? — cuestionó con frialdad la menor de los Ackerman, arreglándose el cabello y secándose las lagrimillas falsas con el dorso de la mano.

Annie apoyó la escopeta en la pared de ladrillos más cercana y se ajustó el anillo de plata que casi siempre llevaba consigo.

— Estaba en medio de una ronda — dijo — Todas las noches hay vigilancia en esta problemática zona.

— ¿Tú, justamente por aquí? Qué conveniente — se estiró la falda y se limpió en ella la sangre que aún tenía en la piel de la mano — Me has estado siguiendo.

La oficial le sostuvo la mirada y no respondió. Su silencio fue más que suficiente.

Mikasa abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Eren se le acercó murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos. El chico la envolvió en un pesado abrazo, y ella lo tuvo que asir algunos minutos después, cuando en definitiva se había quedado dormido - o se había desmayado - y se estaba cayendo.

— Suerte con eso — dijo Annie, sarcástica, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Recogió su escopeta y se fue por donde había venido. Se detuvo varios metros más allá a esperar los refuerzos, sin volver a mirar a la falsa pareja.

Ambas muchachas sabían que no había nada que acordar respecto a la declaración, pues la oficial la idearía a su manera y de acuerdo a su experiencia.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Eren Jaeger lucía turbado y acabado. Tenía el cabello alborotado y húmedo, la ropa desordenada y la mirada perdida. Una mancha blanquecina iba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su mentón. Estaba pálido.

— ¿Mikasa…? — habló con la voz rasposa, mientras ella lo hacía callar y lo ayudaba a sentarse correctamente sobre la cama.

Afuera lloviznaba.

Antes de llegar a la habitación que habían rentado, Eren había vuelto unos momentos en sí y había intentado zafarse, asegurando que _los mataría a todos_ en medio de un repentino arrebato de energía y furia. Mikasa había intentado explicarle que ya estaban casi todos muertos, pero el muchacho forcejeó unos segundos más hasta que ella decidió simplemente cargarlo para resguardarse con mayor rapidez del frío y la humedad exterior. Era muy tarde, casi las cinco de la madrugada, y ambos estaban agotados después de todo el ajetreo.

El joven médico no chistó cuando ella le limpió el rostro con una toalla húmeda y lo obligó a beber agua.

— Me cambiaré de ropa en el baño. Tú puedes cambiarte aquí. Preguntaré si puedo entrar una vez que esté lista, ¿de acuerdo? — la chica entró en el cuarto de baño con sus cosas pese a no obtener respuesta — Entonces… ¿vas a dormir así? — preguntó minutos después, vistiendo una larga camisola rosa y cubriéndose disimuladamente el pecho con los brazos.

Eren continuaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. A lo más se había desabotonado la parte superior de la camisa y parecía haberse olvidado del resto. No parpadeaba. Notó que éste tenía los ojos en extremo irritados una vez que lo miró de cerca.

— Soy un imbécil — dijo él de repente, encontrándose con su mirada.

Mikasa se sentó lentamente junto a él.

— No lo eres.

— Sí, lo soy. No pude hacer nada porque estaba… — se indicó a sí mismo y dejó caer las manos sobre sus muslos, derrotado — Bueno, así.

— Derribaste a uno de ellos. Me ayudaste.

Eren apretó las sábanas con las manos empuñadas. Seguía borracho, pero sabía que ella sólo decía eso para no hacerlo sentir peor. No podía evitar la sensación de asco, no sólo por el exceso de alcohol que corría por sus venas, sino que también por su estupidez e inutilidad.

— Deberías quitarte los zapatos y acostarte — le sugirió Mikasa, en tono amable.

— Vomitaré si me agacho. Iré al baño…

Ella se levantó para acompañarlo, ofreciéndose a ayudarlo con los zapatos, pero el castaño hizo un gesto con la mano para que no lo siguiera.

— Puedo ir yo solo.

Una vez que regresó, se quitó el calzado con torpeza y se recostó sobre la cama. Oyó que Mikasa le advertía que no se quedara dormido así, sin siquiera taparse, porque luego podía resfriarse. Ella ya estaba metida entre las sábanas de su propia cama y parecía luchar por no rendirse enseguida al sueño.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la chica, con voz perezosa.

— Sí, estoy mejor ahora.

Había vomitado, por segunda vez aquella noche, y bebido mucha agua después. Se sentía como la mierda, claro que no sólo por haber bebido más cerveza de la cuenta. Se sentó en la cama y observó a su compañera de cuarto, quien tras unos minutos ya dormía con un rostro tan relajado que cualquiera pensaría que había experimentado un día corriente y tranquilo, como cualquier otro.

Eren no recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, sólo sabía que Mikasa se había encargado de los tipos que se habían atrevido a importunarla y que había terminado cometiendo unos cuantos asesinatos en defensa propia. En el intertanto, él había golpeado a otro de los tipos que al parecer estaba tanto o más borracho que él. Vaya si era un ridículo.

Ackerman o no, Mikasa era una chica, y había debido enfrentarse sola contra todos esos sujetos, mientras él había estado incapacitado para prestarle verdadera ayuda.

Las cosas podrían haber resultado mal, muy mal. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en una Mikasa ultrajada y herida.

— Eren — dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados, y él dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio — Tienes que dormir.

— No puedo…

La chica abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeó algunas veces. La única iluminación disponible en la habitación era la brindada por la lamparita de gas sobre la mesa de noche, ubicada entre ambas camas. Eren estaba sentado en el borde y aún no se ponía pijama ni se introducía bajo las cobijas.

— Si te acuestas tal vez te de sueño más rápido.

La miró y se encogió de hombros, carraspeando.

— Oye… sé que en general me he portado como un imbécil hoy — comenzó a decir, el cansancio se reflejaba en su voz —, pero me alegra y alivia que te encuentres bien después de… todo lo que pasó — finalizó, volviendo a alzar la mirada que había descendido hacia su regazo en algún momento. Estaba avergonzado.

Mikasa asintió y se cubrió hasta la nariz con la cobija. Sólo se podían ver sus ojos adormilados.

— De haber estado sobrio, seguro que tampoco habría podido hacer mucho — continuó Eren, rascándose la nuca con brusquedad — todavía soy un debilucho y un inútil… en especial para tus estándares.

— ¿Mis estándares? — una pequeña sonrisa permaneció oculta tras las sábanas.

Eren suspiró.

— Me refiero al estándar de los Ackerman. Creo. No sé cómo explicarlo. Ustedes son en extremo fuertes y versátiles — observó la tenue luz que despedía la lámpara — Tú, en especial, eres muy fuerte considerando tu contextura y, bueno… para ser una chica. Supongo que los entrenamientos diarios deben ser bastante duros y exigentes…

— Los entrenamientos ayudan, sí — afirmó ella tras un bostezo.

¿Cómo podía actuar tan despreocupadamente? Un montón de tipos habían pretendido aprovecharse de ella y, sólo gracias a que era una chica excepcional, les había pateado el culo y los había matado a casi todos, pero…

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Eren — Me refiero a emocionalmente bien.

Mikasa se acomodó con suavidad en la cama, sintiéndose complacida por su franca preocupación — Lo estoy.

Él la observó durante unos momentos, esperaba que estuviera diciendo la verdad al respecto, pero no quería molestarla con el tema, por lo que decidió volver a la particularidad de los Ackerman — Hay algo más, ¿verdad? — aseguró.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? — ella ahogó un bostezo.

La imagen del hombre degollado en el callejón surgió en la mente de Eren como un recuerdo vago de hace tiempo atrás.

— Me refiero a que no es sólo cosa de entrenar y entrenar, sino que hay algo más en ustedes, tu clan, que los hace más fuertes de lo normal.

— Ah, eso. Sí, pero no sabría cómo explicarlo, y no lo intentaré ahora — respondió, cansina — Ni siquiera creo que exista una explicación lógica. Intenta dormir, Eren.

— ¿No utilizan alguna especie de droga?

Mikasa soltó una corta risita.

— Bueno, en ese caso… puedo decir que Levi es adicto al té. Lo bebe varias veces al día, todos los días.

Los labios de Eren se estiraron en una sonrisa y soltó un bufido, negando con la cabeza. El movimiento lo mareó un poco.

— Tendré que tomar algunas muestras de ese té una vez que regresemos — apagó la luz, se cambió de ropa y se metió bajo las cobijas.

Mikasa se había volteado apenas Eren dejó la habitación a oscuras. Percibía el aire un tanto pesado, no sólo por el ligero hedor a alcohol debido a la presencia de su compañero de cuarto, sino que también debido a que su forma de respirar se había alterado. Era la primera vez que dormía en la misma habitación que un chico. O sea, antes había dormido en la misma habitación que Levi y otros tipos, pero la experiencia había sido completamente distinta. Ahora estaban ella y Eren a solas. Sin Levi, ni Kenny, ni nadie más.

Al parecer el joven médico se había quedado dormido, al fin, pues podía oír su respiración acompasada. Daba la impresión de que estuviera durmiendo junto a ella, en la misma cama, y el sólo pensamiento provocaba que su rostro y su cuerpo se acalorara por tercera o cuarta vez en el día. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo más, en lo que fuera, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus tímpanos.

Creía saber lo que estaba pasando y ello la avergonzaba. No se atrevía siquiera a darle un nombre en su mente. Intentó controlar su respiración, poco a poco, para así relajarse.

Esta maldita misión había sido calificada de fácil y segura, sin embargo para Mikasa se estaba transformando en todo lo contrario, y no por las complicadas situaciones vividas en las últimas horas, precisamente.

— Oye, Mikasa… — Eren se había vuelto a despertar, o tal vez no se había dormido como ella creyó.

La chica se quedó helada unos instantes.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada, es sólo que me estaba preguntando el por qué no te emborrachaste, si bebiste más que yo.

Ella bufó. Al menos la pregunta disminuyó la tensión que había estado sintiendo.

— No lo sé, nunca me emborracho con cerveza, al menos… ¿pero sabes qué? Ya es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Eren.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

La oscuridad, bruma y llovizna de la madrugada les venía bastante bien. No era nada fácil adentrarse en un cementerio privado como aquél reservado para la familia real y los nobles más cercanos, pero la escasa visibilidad los ayudaba a camuflarse.

En medio de grandes y hermosas estatuas de mármol y de un montón de lápidas, tres personas vestidas casi en harapos deambulaban camino al mausoleo Real, el cual se erguía níveo y elegante en medio del verde camposanto. La zona olía a rosas y césped húmedo.

El sujeto más alto y fornido utilizó un martillo para romper de un certero golpe el candado que aseguraba el mausoleo. Quitó el resto de metal curvo, se lo guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la pesada puerta de madera labrada.

Se oyó una voz femenina celebrar una vez que quedaron a oscuras en el interior. La puerta emitió un chirrido cuando la volvieron a cerrar a sus espaldas.

— Que se haga la luz — la mujer encendió una lamparilla con una sonrisa y el cristal de sus anteojos destelló.

— Deberíamos apresurarnos — sugirió el más joven de los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

— Permíteme disfrutar este momento, Moblit. Sé que preferirías estar bebiendo, ¡pero vamos! — alzó la pequeña fuente de luz e alumbró diversos grabados en las paredes de mármol — Interesante. Sostén esto — entregó la lamparilla y sacó una pequeña libreta, en donde comenzó a tomar notas — Iré con Mike a buscar el nicho. Quédate aquí montando guardia un momento y haciendo bosquejos de los grabados.

Moblit asintió y extrajo su libreta de dibujo de un morral, mientras sus compañeros se adentraban en la oscuridad de la cripta. Oyó la voz emocionada de Hange alejándose y soltó un suspiro, dibujando lo más rápido posible las curiosas escenas cinceladas en las paredes marmoladas.

— ¡Oh, aquí! ¡Es esta de aquí! — Hange golpeteó el rectángulo de mármol y deslizó un dedo a través del nombre que se encontraba cincelado en él. Leyó en voz alta y tono solemne: — Frieda Reiss, amada hija, hermana y princesa.

Mike acercó la nariz a la piedra y sus fosas nasales se movieron al son de un olisqueo — Creo que hay un cadáver allí dentro — dijo, mientras introducía con precisión una herramienta plana entre medio de las juntillas que fijaban el rectángulo de piedra. Cayó polvillo en la medida que raspaba y removía la herramienta de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Yeso? — cuestionó su compañera, frotando el polvillo entre el índice y el pulgar. Sus ojos brillaron tras los cristales de sus gafas — ¿No debería estar sellada con cemento?

Mike apuró el proceso. Hizo palanca con otra herramienta y comenzó a quitar la piedra. Al menos no iban a tener que utilizar los martillos para romper el mármol y hacer demasiado ruido.

Hange tomó notas en su cuadernillo, copiando todo lo que decía la lápida de Frieda antes de que Mike la removiera por completo y alumbrara el interior del nicho. El hombre se pinzó la nariz. Había un ataúd dentro del hueco, cuya madera debió haber sido hermosa en un comienzo, pese a que ahora se mostraba opaca y húmeda. Estaba decorada en metal que ya había oxidado en varios sectores.

— Definitivamente hay un muerto — confirmó Mike, bufando.

— Moblit, ayúdanos — lo llamó Hange.

Los tres sacaron lo más rápido posible el ataúd y lo abrieron. Moblit resolló cuando vio que Hange se acercaba excesivamente a la persona muerta.

— ¿Eres tú, Frieda? — siseó mientras escrutaba el cadáver en alto grado de descomposición.

¿Acaso no embalsamaban a todos los miembros de la familia Real? ¿Había excepciones en caso de suicidio? ¿O no había sido embalsamada debido a las razones que ya sospechaban?

La difunta llevaba un delicado y fino vestido blanco de cuello alto. El cabello negro y largo reposaba sobre sus hombros y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Tenía las pequeñas manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y una cadena de oro se enredaba entre las falanges de sus dedos.

Hange examinó lo que se podía visualizar de la dentadura y abrió la boca en forma de "o".

— Traigan las telas. Nos la llevamos ahora, ya.

— Ahora somos oficialmente los profanadores de tumbas de la Legión — se lamentó en voz baja Moblit al tiempo que extendía las sucias telas en el piso con la ayuda de Mike, quien se cubría la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo arrugado - de seguro era su primera y última profanación de tumbas.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

En el escondrijo de los Ackerman, un grupo de hombres sentados en una mesa observaban con una mezcla de molestia y admiración a una joven chica que parecía no haber probado bocado alguno en días. Iba en la tercera porción de almuerzo y ya le había preguntado a casi todos en el comedor si es que se comerían sus respectivas rebanadas de pan. Unos pocos habían manifestado que no y se la regalaron, mientras que otros le habían dado la mitad o sólo un pedazo y la mayoría se había negado, casi ofendidos por su pregunta.

— Esta chica nos va a dejar sin comida a fin de mes — se oyó que comentaba jocosamente alguien.

— Levi ha dicho que les demos todo lo que necesiten por hoy, en especial alimento — explicó un despreocupado Volker, bebiendo lo que le quedaba de jugo de manzana.

— Al menos el calvito no ha repetido el plato — señaló Bernard. Llevaba la mano con la que había golpeado a Eren vendada e inmovilizada — ¿Notaron que de repente nos echa miradas como si le fuésemos a hacer algo?

Volker contempló a los dos miembros de la Legión que habían aceptado aquella mañana bajo el pretexto de que necesitaban reforzar el combate mano a mano. El nombre de la muchacha hambrienta era Sasha Braus y el del chico rapado, Connie Springer. A Kenny, Erwin Smith le explicó que Sasha provenía de un pueblo que vivía de la caza y que ella era extremadamente hábil con el arco y flecha, por lo que podía enseñarle al grupo el uso de dicha arma, algo que nunca estaba de más.

— Sasha… — la llamó Connie en voz baja, un tanto tenso — El pelirrojo nos está mirando demasiado, quizás ya se enojó porque no paras de comer.

Ella ayudó a pasar un trozo de pan con un gran sorbo de agua y exhaló, contenta, ignorando lo que Connie había dicho.

— Ah, la comida aquí es deliciosa ¿Hace cuánto no comíamos carne asada? Ya perdí la cuenta.

Connie la tironeó de la manga del suéter con los párpados bien abiertos.

— Viene hacia nosotros — susurró, al fin llamando la atención de su amiga.

— ¿Eh, quién viene? ¿El Ackerman bajito? — preguntó en un siseo, encorvándose y dejando caer un trozo de pan en el plato. Se notaba un tanto inquieta. Miró en todas direcciones en el lóbrego comedor.

El bajito la ponía nerviosa, pues no tenía expresión en el rostro y no parecía del todo amigable. De hecho, le había dado la impresión de que estaba molesto y temía que viniera a sermonearla por su apetito exaltado, como tantos ya lo habían hecho a lo largo de su vida, en particular su padre.

Sin embargo, era otra persona la que se acercaba a ellos. Lo recordaba como uno de los tres hombres que los había recibido junto a Levi Ackerman en el punto de encuentro acordado aquella mañana cuando le rugía furiosamente el estómago.

Sasha liberó el aliento que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo. Tomó el trozo de pan que había dejado caer y se lo metió a la boca en un rápido movimiento antes de regalarle a Volker una torpe sonrisa adornada con algunas migas de pan.

* * *

 **N/A:** hola a todos, tanto tiempo :x ¡espero que se encuentren bien!

En mi caso, han sido meses movidos y, en ocasiones, bastante raros. Desde fines de Febrero vivo en otro continente, en un país con un idioma que prácticamente recién estoy aprendiendo y en donde he debido realizar actividades y papeleos varios como una súper adulta. Además, desde mediados de Mayo no tengo conexión a Internet disponible 24/7, por lo que no he estado muy activa siquiera en Tumblr :c NO HE PODIDO NI DESCARGAR LOS EPISODIOS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE SNK PARA HACER GIFS SDKFSKJGN

Ah, relacionado con Tumblr: en Marzo borré mi blog, pero volví a hacerme otro con la misma url, aunque ya no lleva el guión. Ahora sólo soy **kuchenackerman**

Sé que he sido lenta para actualizar. Lamentablemente, no puedo prometer actualizaciones mes a mes, como creo que a todos nos gustaría, lol. Como sea, ojalá hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo con todo el eremika y la introducción de personajes ya conocidos en el mundo de SnK pero que, hasta ahora, eran desconocidos en esta historia ;)


	7. Ambiguo

**LA** _ **W**_ **LESS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.** **Ambiguo**

* * *

Cuando Armin dio por finalizada la tercera y última clase del día, sus pequeños estudiantes se mantuvieron sentados con la mirada fija en el dibujo de tiza plasmado en el pizarrón. Un niño de cabello corto y rubio, cuya expresión tendía a ser bastante seria, ahora enseñaba una amplia sonrisa.

Sus ojos claros destellaron con decisión.

— Juntaré dinero para subirme a uno de esos globos de aire caliente — le comentó en voz baja a un chico de anteojos junto al cual estaba sentado y que guardaba un cuaderno dentro de un morral.

— Eso sería genial, pero tendrás que trabajar y ahorrar por meses… o años, ¿no?

Armin vio a Falco retornar al semblante taciturno que llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de él, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— Que tenga una buena tarde, profesor Arlert — le deseó Udo, mientras que Falco asintió en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Así de tímido era él cuando tenía la misma edad?

— También ustedes. Nos vemos la próxima semana — respondió Armin.

Se repitieron más buenos deseos, despedidas y unos cuantos agradecimientos por parte del resto de los jóvenes alumnos.

Había alrededor de cinco escuelas establecidas en Shiganshina. Esta era una de las que contaba con más recursos, por decirlo de algún modo. Aquí las familias de los chicos podían, al menos, comprar cuadernos y lápices, e incluso enviarles una colación que podían consumir durante el breve descanso de media mañana. En ocasiones, algunos hasta podían permitirse libros.

Armin trabajaba en tres escuelas diferentes. Además, enseñaba a leer y escribir de manera particular a niños que no tenían tiempo para asistir a clases, puesto que debían trabajar varias horas al día junto a sus padres o por su propia cuenta.

El salón de clases contaba con quince mesas rectangulares y treinta sillas. Las paredes, que alguna vez habían sido blancas, ahora tenían un tono más parecido al beige y diversas manchas, en su mayoría de manos y dedos. También había dibujos por aquí y por allá. En la esquina inferior de la pared del fondo, había un corazón en cuyo interior se hallaban escritos un par de nombres. En los finos labios de Armin se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que relajó su rostro, como siempre que se topaba con aquella cándida declaración amorosa.

Abrió y cerró las manos, las cuales había empuñado de manera inconsciente. Recogió sus cosas y las metió en su desgastado bolso de cuero marrón. Le echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera. Aún contaba con poco más de una hora para tomar el ferry y llegar a la Universidad Heinrich, situada en Stohess. Semana por medio arribaba los miércoles por la tarde y volvía a Shiganshina los viernes por la noche. Cuando no estaba en clases, pasaba el tiempo estudiando y leyendo en la biblioteca de la universidad, que era la más grande del Reino de Paradis. Sólo había tres bibliotecas, y una de éstas era la biblioteca privada de la familia Real que se encontraba, por supuesto, dentro del Palacio. Él tenía el privilegio de conocerla.

Al día siguiente, apenas salió de una clase de Física Avanzada, se dirigió a la biblioteca universitaria. Había unos cuántos estudiantes y profesores leyendo en silencio o buscando un tomo en particular en las estanterías. Se sorprendió gratamente al notar que uno de ellos era Hange Zoe, su profesora de ciencias favorita. Lamentablemente, este semestre ella no dictaría cátedra.

Llevaba el cabello oscuro en su típica coleta desgreñada y vestía una camisa blanca, un suéter abotonado de manera dispar en los últimos botones y una larga falda verde musgo. Los anteojos se le habían deslizado hasta la punta de la nariz, cosa que no parecía molestarle. Estaba bastante concentrada hojeando un libro que apoyaba en un antebrazo. Cuando su búsqueda pareció no dar frutos, se acomodó las gafas y situó con cuidado el libro en uno de los espacios disponibles en la estantería. Cuando giró sobre sus talones, Armin la interceptó, saludándola en voz baja.

— ¡Armin, tanto tiempo! — exclamó ella en un susurro. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y alzó la brillante mirada — Vaya, ¿estás más alto?

— No que yo sepa — respondió, sin ocultar su alegría por verla.

Ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo escrutó con interés.

— Me da la impresión de que sí, ¿cuántos años tienes? Tienes una apariencia más madura.

Había pasado menos de un año desde la última vez que Hange Zoe dictó una clase en la Universidad.

— Veintiuno — dijo, un tanto cohibido — En realidad, cumpliré veintiuno en un par de semanas.

— Ya veo, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Lo celebrarás? — preguntó, señalando descuidadamente la salida de la biblioteca. Se pusieron en marcha.

— El tres de Noviembre, pero nunca hago nada por mi cumpleaños. Sólo me lo paso con Eren y, a veces, también con Historia.

Hange alzó una ceja al oír aquél nombre. Luego chasqueó los dedos, como recordando algo.

— Ah, claro. Eren trabaja para la familia Real, _casi_ lo había olvidado — sonrió de manera afable y, de repente, detuvo el paso — O trabajaba para ellos. Me enteré de que se escapó con una chica, ¿has sabido algo de él?

Eren también había sido su alumno hasta hace algunos meses. Armin tragó saliva.

— S-sí, lo vi hace poco. Todo está bien. Él continúa trabajando para los Reiss.

Hange rió entre dientes.

— Eren siempre fue bastante apasionado — comentó con un retintín y el rubio asintió, contagiado por su risa. No tenía por qué ponerse nervioso frente a su profesora, pese al tema de conversación — Aunque nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que era de los que hacían ese tipo de cosas.

— Yo debería haberlo imaginado — murmuró él en voz baja, rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Conoces a la chica en cuestión? — parecía bastante interesada.

Recordó a Mikasa y se sonrojó.

— La he visto un par de veces.

A su lado, la profesora lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Y qué sabes de ella? — al preguntar su voz se oyó ligeramente más aguda.

Armin descansó ambas manos sobre su bolso, el cual había puesto en su regazo. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el cuero.

— No mucho, a decir verdad. Sé que se llama Margot, que tiene dieciocho años y que es… — "intimidante", pensó — y que es una chica encantadora.

Hange hizo el ademán de ajustarse los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, pese a no necesitarlo, y asintió. Armin advirtió una leve sonrisa, la cual intentó atribuir a lo divertido e inusual que le debía de parecer la situación de su amigo.

— Seguro que es encantadora — dijo ella mientras contemplaba la fuente de agua ubicada en el centro del patio. Su sonrisa se amplió.

Continuaron hablando de otros asuntos. En el intertanto, Hange le regaló una barra de granola que había hecho ella misma y con la que el chico temió perder algunos dientes. Tenía muy buen sabor, al menos.

— Las galletas de avena también me quedan durísimas — se disculpó la mujer — Pero las ablando con un poco de leche. Cuéntame, Armin, ¿cómo te ha ido con tus pequeños alumnos?

— Muy bien, hoy tuve mi última clase semanal con los niños de once y doce años de la escuela Sur de Shiganshina. Pese a que he oído a otros profesores quejarse sobre lo difíciles que son, conmigo se comportan.

— Puede que los otros profesores sean unos conservadores aburridos y que, además, no sean tan diestros enseñando como tú — descansó una mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo alumno — No me cabe duda de que tus clases escapan de lo monótono y típico. La variedad resulta atractiva para los más jóvenes.

El muchacho abrió ligeramente los ojos y sonrió.

— Ah, gracias, eso espero — dijo tras un tímido suspiro, muy agradecido de las palabras de reconocimiento y apoyo de parte de una persona a la cual admiraba — ¿Viene a la universidad y a la biblioteca de manera habitual?

— No tan seguido como me gustaría — admitió ella — Mis investigaciones y otras obligaciones personales consumen casi todo mi tiempo, pero intento venir una o dos veces a la semana, cuando puedo y cuando debo hacerlo — de pronto fijó la mirada en el cielo, como notando algo. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y preguntó por la hora, incorporándose — Tengo que irme. Me alegra mucho haber podido compartir unos momentos contigo, Armin.

— Igualmente, profesora.

— Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto por aquí — dijo mientras sacaba otra barra de granola y se la daba — Saluda a Eren de mi parte cuando lo veas — le ofreció una sonrisa y le dio una última palmadita en la espalda antes de irse casi corriendo.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Se cubrió la boca tras un bostezo. Esto de las visitas domiciliarias a cada paciente ricachón se estaba tornando insufrible. Por suerte, el té y las galletitas que le habían servido mientras esperaba a Eren en esta última visita estaban deliciosas.

Ojalá terminara pronto de examinar a la anciana. Era la cuarta mujer de un hombre que había enviudado en dos ocasiones – un suicidio y un ataque cardíaco - y cuya tercera esposa lo había dejado por otro. Menudo drama.

— Es curioso porque, en general, son las mujeres quienes sobreviven a los hombres — le había comentado Eren en tono divertido poco antes de llegar a la casona, que se hallaba un tanto alejada del centro de Trost, en medio de una bonita área boscosa.

Pese a la gran resaca con la que se había despertado unos días atrás, Eren había estado de buen humor e incluso conversador. Era algo bueno, desde luego, pues hablaba por los dos. Mikasa nunca había sido buena para comenzar ni mantener conversaciones. A su favor, se podía decir que tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones para conversar a gusto ni hacer amigos fuera de la gente ligada a su clan.

No obstante la actitud positiva de Eren, a ella cada vez se le hacía más difícil continuar con el jueguito de fingir que eran novios. Ya no se atrevía a tomarlo del brazo, ni mucho menos a darle la mano. El sólo hecho de pensarlo la avergonzaba.

Ya habían compartido la misma habitación durante tres noches, esta sería la cuarta. A veces sentía que le escaseaba el aire en los pulmones a tal punto, que la noche anterior tuvo que abandonar el cuarto repentinamente envuelta en un edredón. Tras ello pasó un buen rato sentada en un sofá de la pequeña sala que había junto a la recepción, que a esa hora se encontraba vacía y a oscuras. La chimenea estaba apagada y, sólo cuando sintió que el edredón no era suficiente y ya se había mordido casi todas las uñas rumiando pensamientos varios, decidió volver al dormitorio y meterse a la cama. Encontró a Eren profundamente dormido, con lo que sintió cierto alivio y pudo rendirse rápidamente al sueño.

Masticó una galleta que llevaba mermelada de fresa y azúcar fina espolvoreada. Estaba buenísima.

A través de la ventana empañada podía ver que la lluvia había cesado y el cielo comenzaba a abrirse. Pronto se pondría el sol y al día siguiente terminarían las visitas médicas. Por supuesto, Eren dedicaría algo de tiempo a visitar a los enfermos que no estaban dentro de su agenda oficial: aquellos que no podían pagar.

Esas visitas eran más interesantes para Mikasa, pues podía ver a Eren en acción. Él era muy amable con la gente, en particular con los niños, con los cuales tenía mucho talento. Éstos dejaban de llorar rápido en su presencia y tras sus cálidas palabras. Tal vez la clave se hallaba en que Eren jamás les mentía y los pequeños respondían bien ante su honestidad.

Mikasa rememoró el caso de un niño de nueve años que vivía con su madre en una casa diminuta.

— Esta inyección dolerá, pero gracias a ella pronto saldrás de la cama — le había dicho Eren al pequeño escondido bajo un montón de mantas sucias, quien no paraba de chillar "no quiero, no quiero, no quiero" a una velocidad impresionante — Prometo que dentro de unos días te sentirás mucho mejor y podrás volver a salir a jugar con tus amigos.

— No quiero, me da miedo — gimió el niño, pataleando bajo las cobijas y sorbiendo mocos.

La madre miró a Eren bastante incómoda por la resistencia de su hijo, pero no le dijo nada. Habían acordado que ésta no intervendría mientras él intentaba convencer al niño.

— Yo también le temía a las agujas a tu edad — admitió el joven médico — logré superar ese miedo poco a poco. Un día hasta me hice un tatuaje.

— ¿Un tatuaje? — el niño asomó repentinamente la cabeza.

— Sí, ¿quieres verlo?

Tras un asentimiento, Eren se desabotonó con cuidado la mitad superior de la camisa, enseñándole lo que fuera que llevaba tatuado en el pecho. Mikasa, quien había estado apoyada en la pared, no pudo evitar asomarse un poco para verlo, pero se arrepintió a medio camino y retrocedió, sintiendo cómo una fugaz calidez invadía sus mejillas.

— Es… ¿un círculo? Ah, ¿una serpiente…? Me gusta — murmuró el niño, sonriendo con debilidad — Los tatuajes se hacen con agujas, ¿verdad? Mi papá también tenía algunos.

Eren no respondió enseguida.

— Ya veo — murmuró, en voz baja — Sí, se hacen con agujas.

El niño pareció sopesar algo mentalmente. Tuvo un ataque de tos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Estoy harto de sentirme mal — sollozó, enjugándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo y limpiándose los mocos con las sábanas manchadas y deshilachadas — y quiero… hacerme un tatuaje… algún día.

Intercambió unas cuantas palabras más con el niño y le pidió que se pusiera boca abajo. Como era de esperar, el niño gimoteó tras la dolorosa inyección de penicilina, pero en general lo llevó bastante bien. Llegado el momento de despedirse, recibió un abrazo por parte del pequeño y también de parte de su agradecida madre, a quien prometió que volvería al día siguiente antes de emprender el viaje de retorno.

Estaban ya dispuestos a abandonar la humilde morada cuando el paciente le hizo un gesto al médico para que se acercara. Le susurró algo al oído y Eren abrió los ojos. Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice.

— Sí, ya me había dado cuenta — reconoció Eren, mirando de reojo a Mikasa.

Cuando salieron, la muchacha preguntó qué era lo que el niño le había dicho. Eren esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

— Me dijo que tenía una novia muy bonita.

Mikasa había dado un respingo y su rostro se había encendido como una farola. Subió lo más rápido que pudo al carruaje que los esperaba y desvió la mirada. Tenía la cara tan acalorada que hasta se le aguaron los ojos.

¿Cómo podía perder tan rápido el control de sus expresiones?

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el chico una vez que subió tras ella y se sentó a su lado — Tienes las orejas rojas — comentó, como quien habla del clima.

Volvió a azorarse ante el recuerdo, pero sonrió mientras iba por la última galleta que quedaba en la bandeja de plata. Oyó dos voces masculinas haciendo eco en las escaleras. Se limpió los dedos con una servilleta y se estiró el vestido luego de ponerse de pie.

El anciano le agradeció a Eren por la visita. Al igual que cuando habían llegado, el hombre apenas y le prestó atención a Mikasa. Se despidió de ella de manera cordial, por lo menos.

— Este era el último de hoy, ¿verdad? — sabía que era el último paciente, pero deseaba una confirmación. Sólo por si acaso.

— Sí, y ya estoy agotado — Eren dejó su maletín sobre uno de los asientos del carruaje y se restregó los ojos — ¿No te molesta que le pida a Gustav que vayamos directo al hostal?

— ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

— No sé, por si querías ir a alguna otra parte. He notado que estar en la habitación no es de tu agrado, — murmuró — algo te incomoda, ¿verdad?

Mikasa se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— Me echaré una siesta cuando lleguemos — informó él tras no oír respuesta.

— Está bien — dijo ella — Yo puedo salir a dar una vuelta para que así duermas tranquilo.

Eren apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo acolchado y se giró ligeramente hacia la chica.

— Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de que puedo quedarme dormido en cualquier parte, aunque haya ruido y movimiento — su voz se oyó cansina mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se cruzaba de brazos. Guardó silencio unos momentos y agregó — Estas últimas noches he dormido mejor de lo habitual. Creo que es porque sé que no estoy solo.

Mikasa intentó concentrarse en el paisaje del camino mientras se llevaba una mano helada a la mejilla, ¿a qué iba todo esto?

— A veces me despierto por las noches ansioso por culpa de mis sueños, pero oigo tu respiración cerca y, de algún modo, me tranquilizo — reconoció Eren — Mikasa — la llamó un tanto dubitativo y ella lo miró de soslayo, aguantando la respiración — En un par de ocasiones te he oído sollozar y balbucear cosas mientras duermes…

— ¿Te he despertado? — preguntó ella de inmediato, liberando el aire contenido.

— La primera vez te oí luego de haber despertado por mi cuenta. La segunda vez estabas casi gritando — detalló, un tanto abochornado — Eso fue la madrugada de ayer. Traté de calmarte tomándote una mano y hablándote, pero terminé… acostándome a tu lado y abrazándote — la chica abrió los ojos como platos y Eren alzó una mano, como intentando evitar una bofetada que no llegó — Sólo así dejaste de llorar. Me quedé dormido por algunas horas… creo. Volví a mi cama apenas desperté porque se me estaban helando los pies. No sé si te diste cuenta ni si eso explica que hayas estado un tanto rara conmigo, por lo que quería aclarar las cosas. Eh… lo siento, sólo intentaba ayudar.

— No, yo no s-sabía… — negó Mikasa, sintiendo sus propios latidos en los oídos — N-no sabía que t-tú…

Eren asintió lentamente.

— Tranquila, que no lo volveré a hacer. Entiendo que pueda parecerte inapropiado.

¿"Parecerle inapropiado"? ¿Es que acaso no era algo que él considerara inapropiado?

Mikasa acalló rápidamente sus pensamientos y suposiciones antes de que éstos comenzaran siquiera a indagar sobre la posible vida amorosa de Eren Jaeger. Era innecesario y agotador.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al hostal, en donde Mikasa informó que iría a dar una vuelta y desapareció hasta que se hizo de noche.

Una vez que creyó haber recuperado el control de sus emociones, decidió que era hora de volver a la habitación. Encontró a Eren sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo un periódico. Se había puesto una bufanda azul marino, un suéter y calcetines de lana. Un pequeño paquete de papel descansaba sobre la mesita de noche que separaba ambas camas.

— Eso es para ti — informó, notando hacia donde iba dirigida la mirada de Mikasa. Dejó el periódico a un lado, se incorporó y alcanzó el paquete — A modo de disculpas.

Ella alzó una ceja y recibió el regalo. Un par de cálidos dedos le rozaron la piel e intentó no reparar demasiado en ello. Pasó de largo y se sentó en su cama.

— Tienes las manos congeladas — señaló el chico.

— Gracias… — musitó Mikasa tras unos segundos de silencio — pero no tienes nada de qué disculparte.

— Claro que sí, ¿no estás enojada? — Eren se sentó a su lado.

— No. Sólo necesitaba caminar un rato.

Él se encogió de hombros ante su respuesta. _Un rato_ habían sido tres horas.

— Ábrelo — sugirió, al notar que ella sostenía el regalo entre las palmas abiertas de sus pálidas manos y no hacía nada — Espero que te guste.

Hizo caso y rasgó el papel con cuidado. En el interior había un ornamento para el cabello con forma de flor. La base era de plata y los pétalos consistían en unas bonitas incrustaciones de amatista. Era casi como las que Mikasa había robado el primer día en Trost, salvo por la calidad y, evidentemente, el valor.

— Eren… — comenzó a decir, cerrando la mano alrededor de la fría pieza metálica — Gracias, pero…

— No es nada — abrió con suavidad la mano femenina, que continuaba gélida. Tomó el adorno y comenzó a ponérselo en el sedoso pelo oscuro. Jamás había hecho algo así — Te queda bien — concluyó, contemplando su obra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que pronto desaparecería.

La menor de los Ackerman tenía la vista fija en un punto muerto. De manera mecánica, se palpó el pelo en la zona donde sentía el peso del adorno y se lo quitó, lentamente, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban a través de sus mejillas.

Eren parpadeó, confundido, sin entender cómo era que la había cagado.

— Oye…

— Mi madre solía ponerme flores en el pelo cuando niña — murmuró ella, sin expresión alguna. Salvo por las lágrimas, no había señal de dolor en su semblante — En invierno jugábamos a hacernos peinados raros y los decorábamos con este tipo de ornamentos — movió la flor de piedra y metal hábilmente entre sus finos dedos — De verdad… no entiendo por qué haces esto… pero gracias.

Eren asintió inconscientemente mientras valoraba lo que Mikasa acababa de compartir con él, pues no debía ser fácil para ella.

— Lo hago porque eso hacen los novios, ¿no? — respondió de pronto, con una sonrisa burlona.

Mikasa rodó los ojos y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No se sintió cohibida como otras veces, tal vez por el tono jocoso que él había utilizado. Debía de haberse acordado de lo que ella le había dicho días atrás. Vaya pesado.

— Ah, claro, casi lo había olvidado — dijo, intentando aplacar su propia sonrisa.

— De hecho, creo que lo habías olvidado — la corrigió Eren mientras se estiraba despreocupadamente sobre la cama de Mikasa.

Ella enarcó ligeramente las cejas, tanto ante lo dicho como ante la actitud del chico, que ya estaba tumbado en _su_ cama y con la cabeza apoyada en _su_ almohada. Lo sentía tras ella. Sentada y quieta en su lugar, le echó una mirada rápida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tu colchón es definitivamente más cómodo que el mío — y la almohada olía como el pelo de Mikasa.

— Eren… — masculló — creí que todo este tema de fingir que somos novios te tenía harto.

— Bah, al final no era tan terrible como pensaba — confesó, acomodándose como un gato que está por echarse una siesta — ¿Cambiamos camas?

Se sintió tentada a decirle que no, pero se quedó callada. Se levantó y se acostó en la cama de Eren.

Los colchones eran y se sentían iguales.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

— Qué bueno que ya estás aquí — dijo Moblit, aliviado de verla — el comandante se impacientó y me pidió ver a _Frieda_. Ya está en el sótano.

— Ah, no hay problema — respondió Hange con la respiración agitada por la carrera. Había tenido que buscar a su caballo en los alrededores de la Universidad. Tras unos instantes de frustración, lo había terminado encontrando cerca de un estanque que se hallaba al menos a tres kilómetros de donde lo había dejado en un comienzo.

El animal espantaba moscas con el rabo y bebía agua. Cuando vio a su jinete, caminó hasta ella y le acercó la nariz a modo de saludo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hange bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de su casa, con Moblit siguiéndole los pasos. El lugar estaba iluminado y Erwin Smith esperaba de pie junto a un enorme contenedor de arcilla de forma rectangular. Los largos dedos acariciaban la barbilla en un acto contemplativo.

— Erwin, lamento la tardanza — dijo Hange al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo al cadáver dentro del contenedor — ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Le has examinado los dientes? — preguntó en voz calma. Los inquisitivos ojos azules escrutaban a la chica muerta.

— Sí y dudo que un miembro de la familia Real pudiera tener una dentadura tan descuidada, mucho menos Frieda.

El comandante pareció concordar. Existían fotografías de Frieda y en algunas aparecía sonriendo, pero no había nada que enseñara su dentadura en gran lujo de detalle.

— Por lo demás, — Hange indicó un montón de papeles sobre un escritorio — la altura y apariencia general se acercan bastante a los registros médicos que he estado revisando, sin embargo no calzan al ciento por ciento. No tenemos certeza de que éste sea efectivamente el cuerpo de Frieda Reiss.

— Necesitamos conversar con Eren Jaeger lo más pronto posible — dijo Erwin minutos después, tras echarle un rápido vistazo a la información disponible — Hablaré con los Ackerman.

— Entonces, ¿continuaremos con la búsqueda? — consultó Moblit, aunque por el brillo decidido en los ojos del comandante ya conocía la respuesta.

— Sí. Frieda Reiss está viva y no nos detendremos hasta encontrarla — afirmó el hombre.

Se sentó junto al escritorio y rebuscó en los papeles hasta encontrar las actas de defunción de los tres hijos menores del rey y de la esposa de éste. Los pequeños Florian, de tres años, Urklyn, de dos años, y Abel, un bebé de tan sólo cinco meses, no habían logrado sobrevivir a una epidemia que afectó a gran parte de la población de la isla. En aquellos tiempos, los niños y la esposa del rey habían estado a cargo de los más prominentes médicos de Paradis, no obstante éstos fueron incapaces de salvarlos.

Ya que la pérdida de toda su descendencia era inminente, el rey se sumió en la desesperación hasta que le llegaron noticias de que, en la localidad de Shiganshina, un joven médico había logrado salvar a gran parte de los habitantes. Lo mandó a llamar de manera urgente para salvar a Frieda, de catorce años y a Dirk, de dieciséis, los dos hijos mayores que aún resistían. Además de aplicarle un tratamiento al rey mismo y a su hermano Uri, quien había comenzado a mostrar síntomas de contagio.

El médico en cuestión, por supuesto, había sido Grisha Jaeger.

Grisha dejó un registro de todos los tratamientos y las muertes ocurridas en la familia Real. En los años posteriores, a las muertes de los tres niños y de la esposa del rey le siguió la muerte accidental de Dirk, el suicidio de Uri Reiss y, el más reciente, el supuesto suicidio de Frieda Reiss hacía dos años.

Gracias a la información entregada por Jaeger a los Ackerman, la Legión se había enterado de que la familia Real era propensa a desarrollar una rara enfermedad mental denominada _demencia temprana_. Existía constancia de que el padre del Rey y Uri Reiss habían creído estar bajo el poder de un Dios que les enviaba diversas visiones, mensajes y mandatos. A medida que esto ocurría, la apariencia y las habilidades sociales de los afectados se deterioraban de manera dramática.

De ahora en adelante, la búsqueda de la princesa se acotaría a los escasos manicomios y sanatorios del Reino puesto que, curiosamente, Frieda había desarrollado la misma enfermedad tras la muerte de su tío Uri.

* * *

 **N/A:** agradezco infinitamente a las nueve personas que me dejaron un review por el capítulo 6 ¡muchísimas gracias por su buena onda y por sus palabras de aliento! Abrazos para ustedes c:

No tengo mucho más que decir salvo que ojalá continuen interesados en este fic y que hayan disfrutado el update.


	8. Palabras

**LA** _ **W**_ **LESS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Palabras**

* * *

El ave artificial salió de su agujero y emitió un melódico _cucú, cucú,_ para luego volver a ocultarse en su llamativo refugio de madera. Mikasa oyó a Levi maldecir por lo bajo y mascullar algo sobre el _puto reloj_.

— ¿Y bien? — inquirió Kenny, encendiendo la pipa mientras reposaba las botas sobre el escritorio.

Levi, de pie junto a su tío, se cruzó de brazos y taladró a la muchacha con la mirada. Parecía estar haciéndole la misma pregunta.

Mikasa se mantuvo estoica en la silla frente a ambos — ¿Y bien qué? — preguntó.

— Sabemos lo de Trost — dijo Levi con cierto hastío. Estaba molesto, pero su ceño fruncido revelaba preocupación.

— ¿Qué cosa, exactamente? — Mikasa deseó que ni su voz ni su tono delataran su propia inquietud. Si se enteraron de que la habían apresado por no controlar sus estúpidos impulsos de…

— Los idiotas que mataste eran miembros de una gran pandilla de traficantes de droga — informó Kenny sin rodeos mientras apoyaba los pies en el suelo y deslizaba el pulgar a través de su barba.

Mikasa casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que era debido a la pelea con aquél grupo de asquerosos y agradeció mentalmente a Annie por no ser una cotilla.

Levi entornó los ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras Kenny le contaba a Mikasa que la pandilla de traficantes se había percatado de que la matanza fue obra de nada más y nada menos que un Ackerman. El problema radicaba en que, de ahora en adelante, se convertirían en un dolor en el culo si es que llegaban a tener los cojones para molestar a los transportistas de mercancías de contrabando.

Pese a que Annie había intentado mantener la identidad real y la identidad ficticia de Mikasa protegida, la forma en que se había _manejado_ el asunto con los narcotraficantes indicaba que la víctima no había sido una persona corriente. Habían oído que se barajaban dos opciones: la primera, que la víctima era miembro del clan Ackerman, mientras que la segunda consideraba que ésta podía ser una protegida por el clan. Todos quienes se manejaban en el bajo mundo sabían que los Ackerman eran sin duda alguna los más hábiles y letales, y que sólo ellos podrían llevar a cabo tal performance.

— No saben de Eren, ¿verdad? — Mikasa se había puesto de pie pensando en los hechos de aquél día. Pensando que las cosas podrían haber resultado mal para Eren.

 _Traficantes._

Pensando… que las cosas podrían haber terminado de manera nefasta para ella si no hubiese sido capaz de defenderse.

 _Traficantes._ La maldita palabra se repitió miles de veces en su cabeza y una sensación de vulnerabilidad se apoderó de ella.

"Traficantes de droga", se dijo a sí misma, "no traficantes de personas".Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Podían perfectamente dedicarse a ambos negocios, hasta donde sabía. Sintió ganas de vomitar y llevó una mano inconscientemente hasta la boca.

— No, pero uno de los imbéciles fue capturado vivo y balbuceaba cosas sobre ti — explicó Levi con cautela, rodeando el escritorio para llegar hasta ella — Nos encargamos de él hace unos días, tenemos eso bajo control.

Mikasa asintió, frunciendo el ceño mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se restregaba ligeramente los brazos con expresión perdida. Levi la obligó a sentarse.

— Té de pasiflora, ¿verdad? — preguntó Kenny antes de abandonar el despacho, sin esperar respuesta. Le echó una mirada rápida a la chica y soltó una maldición mientras apuraba el paso.

A veces deseaba que Mikasa fuera un chico. Que Kuchel, su propia hermana, hubiese nacido con una polla entre las piernas. Tal vez así, al menos, continuaría viva.

Apretó los dientes.

Años atrás, cuando Levi llegó con la pequeña Mikasa entre sus brazos, Kenny tuvo la certeza de que las cosas se complicarían. Las mujeres eran un imán de problemas. Nacer mujer en este puto mundo era garantía de problemas.

Recordó a esa niña pálida de ojillos tristes y extrañamente curiosos, asomándose hacia el interior de su despacho con el cabello casi tan negro como su propia alma. En aquél entonces a Kenny le había parecido increíble que pudiera haber alguien más enano que Levi en ese sitio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? — demandó, ceñudo.

— ¿Qué es _joder_? — preguntó ella, parpadeando.

Kenny alzó una ceja.

— Pregúntale a Levi — dijo haciendo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Mikasa cruzó un pie en su trayectoria para impedírselo.

 _Vaya, vaya._

— Ya lo hice y me dijo "pregúntale a Kenny" — se quejó la niña.

El hombre rodó los ojos y la hizo pasar. Vio el rastro de una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Mikasa y sintió una ligera e insólita calidez en el pecho. Ugh, ¡cómo la detestaba! Ojalá creciera rápido y se marchara. Ya llevaba casi dos años allí, fastidiando con su maldita presencia.

La enana apoyó ambos brazos en el escritorio, como esperando que Kenny se sentara del otro lado y le diera la larga explicación que necesitaba. Lamentablemente, ésta resultó ser más corta de lo que imaginaba y siguió sin entender nada.

Mikasa imitó el gesto que Kenny acababa de hacer con las manos. Presionó la punta del dedo índice con la punta del pulgar, formando un círculo, y luego usó el índice de la mano contraria para atravesar dicho círculo.

— ¿Esto es _joder_? — preguntó con desconfianza — ¿Y dices que es lo mismo que _follar_?

— Sí — dijo él, empujándola hacia la salida — Ahora vete a molestar a otro lado. Estoy ocupado.

La niña se encogió de hombros y repitió el extraño gesto. No tenía sentido. Imitó el gesto una y otra vez.

— ¡Basta! — la reprendió Kenny, separándole las manos. "Malditos mocosos" — Si lo vuelves a hacer te haré el mismo corte de pelo que lleva Levi, ¿me oíste, enana de pacotilla? — la mueca asqueada de Mikasa lo hizo partirse de risa.

Pocas semanas después de que la chica cumpliera doce años, Kenny recordó que volvió a tenerla de visita en su despacho bastante entrada la noche mientras él y Levi conversaban sobre asuntos importantes. Ninguno de los dos entendía qué hacía Mikasa allí abajo, en el escondite, cuando debería estar durmiendo en casa, arriba.

Llevaba uno de sus largos pijamas rosas, el cual ahora lucía extrañas motas oscuras en el área inferior. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto, el rostro lívido y la boca entreabierta en una expresión de terror. Había apoyado las manos en el bajo vientre.

— Estoy sangrando — dijo con voz temblorosa. Era evidente que además había estado llorando.

Fue entonces cuando notaron una mancha en el suelo y los hilillos de sangre que se deslizaban entre sus piernas.

Los ojos de Kenny se abrieron como platos. Levi se apuró para llegar hasta la niña, a quien le apretó los hombros y comenzó a preguntarle qué había pasado, quién le había hecho daño.

— ¿Quién? Dime ahora mismo Mikasa, porque voy a matarlo — amenazó Levi, con la voz más gélida y calma que Kenny le había oído nunca.

El Destripador puso la mano sobre uno de los mejores puñales que había en su escritorio. Los acababa de pulir y afilar. El malparido que se había atrevido a tocar a Mikasa moriría aquella noche, pero antes se encargarían de despellejarlo mientras aún respiraba.

La chica negaba con la cabeza ante cada pregunta de Levi y se retorcía ligeramente.

— Na-nadie, no he visto a nadie — dijo entre dientes tras otro espasmo de dolor — Cuando salí de la cama vi que había sangre y me asusté al notar desde dónde… Uf, mierda, ¿me estoy muriendo? Duele…

Kenny soltó una repentina risotada y Levi lo atravesó con la mirada, indignado.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Antes de que su sobrino fuera a darle un puñetazo o algo peor, Kenny alzó las manos y continuó riendo.

— ¿De qué diablos te ríes? — demandó Levi entre dientes.

— ¡Es el maldito _período_! — dijo Kenny al fin. Toda la tensión que había acumulado se había liberado en su risa — Es el puto período, a todas las chicas les pasa.

— ¿Período? — preguntó Mikasa, confundida, y su mirada descendió hasta la amenazante mancha de sangre que había dejado en el piso.

— Mira, no sé cómo funciona, sólo sé que a mi hermana también le pasó — explicó Kenny, aclarándose la garganta tras controlar la risa — Son cosas de mujeres. Las mujeres son criaturas extrañas así que… bueno, una de ellas debería explicarte, no sé. Podría explicártelo Traute, por ejemplo, que es una de las más raras, ¿eh?

Levi parpadeó. Obviamente, no tenía idea alguna sobre esa mierda del período.

— Deja de mirarme así. Tu madre también manchó su cama, más de alguna vez — informó Kenny, con una mueca — Creo que se desangraba todos los meses durante una semana completa y sobrevivía. Las chicas son duras — señaló a Mikasa con el índice y le ofreció una torpe sonrisa — No morirás, mocosa.

Y, por supuesto, la mocosa no murió.

Después de que Traute le explicara a Mikasa cómo era que funcionaban aquellas "cosas de mujeres", ésta le sugirió a Kenny conseguir un montón de compresas, ciertas hierbas para beber a modo de infusión y demás cosas que pudieran servirle a Mikasa durante esos sangrientos momentos. Kenny incluso había ordenado a un sorprendido Levi que fuera a conseguir un montón de chocolates y luego se dio cuenta de que Traute había devorado unos cuántos. Ella alegó inocencia con esa indiferencia tan típica suya, pese a que tenía restos de chocolate en una de las comisuras de los labios.

Los años pasaron y casi siempre notaban que Mikasa estaba en sus días de desangramiento porque la veían bebiendo infusiones específicas y sobándose de vez en cuando la barriga durante los entrenamientos. Había días en que no entrenaba de manera intensa, pero jamás se escaqueaba a menos que se sintiera fatal. En ocasiones se tornaba más irritable, o más sensible, pero nada realmente drástico ocurría con ella. Excepto, tal vez, que golpeaba más duro y que a veces le aparecía una espinilla en medio de la frente, como un unicornio. Si Kenny mencionaba ese detalle, Mikasa le dedicaba una mirada asesina. Una vez se le ocurrió bromear con que la chica era una infiltrada de la Policía Militar y se ganó una feroz patada en la canilla que le hizo soltar las lágrimas más dolorosas de su vida.

Seres extraños, las mujeres.

Cuando Mikasa cumplió quince años, Kenny añadió a los entrenamientos físicos y académicos de ésta a una _profesora_ encargada de enseñarle a usar y abusar de los ardides femeninos. Pese a ser imanes de problemas, las mujeres podían llegar a tener unas increíblemente efectivas armas a su favor, y era de suma importancia que la menor de los Ackerman usara estas herramientas con el fin de obtener grandes ventajas cuando interactuara o se enfrentara con hombres. Las ventajas iban desde conseguir algo a cambio, sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, hasta incluso salir airosa de situaciones límites al emplear estos ardides como distractores.

A Kenny no le cabía duda alguna de que su sobrina había puesto la teoría en práctica en el momento en que esos degenerados la abordaron en el bar y se la llevaron. Era una muchacha inteligente y ocurrente, seguro había empleado todo, todo lo aprendido. Supo distraerlos, supo aniquilarlos, y gracias a ello libró de una situación que podría haberla traumatizado aún más de lo que ya estaba. Ya había sufrido suficiente en su corta vida.

A diferencia de Levi, Kenny no sabía qué hacer con la gente que lloraba o que estaba en medio de una crisis emocional. Por otra parte, siempre había sido testigo del comienzo de éstas pero no del desarrollo completo, y Mikasa había padecido unas cuántas crisis desde que vivía con ellos. Estaba al tanto de que la gatillaban ciertos recuerdos, palabras u objetos… Kenny se maldijo mentalmente; debería haber empleado otra palabra para referirse a los putos traficantes de drogas, o quizás sólo haber mencionado los inconvenientes de los resultados del encuentro de Mikasa con aquellos sujetos.

Regresó al despacho llevando una taza humeante de té de pasiflora, lo que se suponía la ayudaría a calmarse, tal y como había sugerido Grisha Jaeger tiempo atrás. Pensó que tal vez debería haber preguntado si además necesitaba beber de las otras hierbas, de esas que le sirven para aliviar sus dolores de chica. Debería haber traído de todo, incluyendo chocolates, por si acaso.

Kenny la observó con atención y se preguntó cuántos años tendría ya, ¿dieciocho, diecinueve? La mocosa había crecido bastante rápido. Irónicamente, aún parecía tan sólo una niña cuando llevaba esa expresión entre aterrada y acongojada mientras se abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho.

Le entregó la taza a Levi, quien estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Mikasa, y los dejó solos.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Cuando Eren llegó aquella tarde al escondite de los Ackerman en compañía de Mikasa, Levi los había estado esperando a la entrada del comedor vacío con los brazos cruzados y su típica expresión fastidiada.

— Ve al despacho de Kenny — ordenó Levi a Mikasa, tras una ojeada rápida. Ella vaciló unos instantes, pero le hizo caso sin chistar. Levi hizo un ademán a Eren — y tú vete a esperar la cena — dijo.

Eren buscó una mesa apartada y esperó. Al lugar fueron llegando los mismos de siempre, ya conocía a casi todos de vista. La mayoría nunca le decía nada, sólo unos pocos intercambiaban palabras o conversaciones superfluas con él, como el grupito que estaba cenando en silencio a escasa distancia y quienes no le habían dedicado mirada alguna, hasta el momento. Se trataba del idiota de Bernard, quien mantenía los dos dedos rotos de la mano izquierda inmovilizados y cuyo ojo estaba sanando tras la paliza proporcionada por Levi, el corpulento Luther y el pelirrojo Volker.

Siempre resultaba difícil calcular el tiempo bajo tierra, pero Eren ya había comido y le parecía que la hora de la cena estaba llegando a su fin. Todavía no había rastro de Mikasa. Ella no solía comer ahí, pero había pensado que quizás esta vez comerían juntos.

Se sentía cansado y tenía sueño, y le daba la impresión de que se había echado una siesta con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, porque sintió un pequeño sobresalto cuando se le dobló un poco el brazo y su cabeza cayó hacia delante. Vio la sopa a escasos centímetros y la apartó a un lado, enderezándose y restregándose los ojos.

Vio a Kenny asomarse brevemente por el comedor, donde realizó un breve intercambio con el hombre que hacía de camarero.

Eren frunció el ceño al notar el serio semblante del Destripador. Tal vez había un problema serio.

— Eh, oye, Eren… ¿vas a beberte la sopa? — preguntó repentinamente una voz femenina a su lado.

Una chica de grandes ojos marrones le sonreía con cierta incomodidad. Era la primera vez que la veía por ahí. En realidad, era la primera chica que veía ahí abajo además de Mikasa y de una anciana que parecía trabajar en la cocina.

— No me la beberé, ya debe estar fría — respondió mientras notaba a un chico de baja estatura y con el cabello corto al ras sentarse frente a él. Tampoco lo había visto por ahí hasta ahora.

— Hola, Eren Jaeger — lo saludó amistoso — Soy Connie Springer y esta es Sasha Braus, somos parte de la Legión.

Sasha se llevó la sopa de Eren, se la bebió de un gran sorbo y se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela que llevaba colgando al cuello. La chica le agradeció y él asintió, volviéndose hacia Connie.

— ¿De la _Legión_? — repitió, alzando una ceja.

Si Armin estuviera allí ya le hubiese dado un golpecito en la espalda murmurando un "te lo dije"con su peor tono de sabelotodo. El rumor sobre la existencia de la Legión era casi tan brumoso como el rumor sobre los Ackerman y Kenny, la figura estrella.

Se decía que la Legión era un grupo que difería políticamente de la Monarquía y los nobles, y que estaba en contra del orden establecido, pero jamás se había confirmado su existencia. El grupo rebelde tenía carácter de mito urbano. Jamás se habían anunciado ni dicho algo de manera pública. Como mucho la gente solía atribuirles algunos rallados en los muros de las casas y también la organización de pequeñas protestas en las cuales todos los asistentes terminaban encarcelados por desorden público, pero durante un breve período de tiempo.

Connie y Sasha parecían jóvenes corrientes, de aquellos que te encuentras en la calle festejando burdamente por las tonterías que acaban de decir o hacer. Nada más.

— ¿Qué hacen dos miembros de la Legión aquí, con los Ackerman? — inquirió Eren. La palabra Legión sonaba demasiado dramática y en definitiva no calzaba con el par de sonrientes adolescentes que lo acompañaban.

— El Comandante nos envió porque nos falta "disciplina" — dijo Sasha, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar la palabra — Aunque también porque quizás podemos ser útiles aquí. Yo, al menos.

— ¡Oye! Yo también puedo ser útil — se defendió Connie.

Sasha sonrió burlonamente — ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?

— Bueno, en primer lugar, todos saben que soy un genio. En segundo lugar, soy muy ágil y difícil de atrapar — dijo inflando el pecho y dándose un golpecito orgulloso con el puño en el centro — ¿O acaso no has visto cómo quedan de cansados todos estos tipos después de intentar agarrarme y golpearme por horas?

— Ah, sí, ¡cierto! Que seas bajito te ayuda a ser más escurridizo que alguien de estatura normal — Sasha le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y Connie le apartó las manos.

— Pesada. Te he dicho un montón de veces que esta no es mi estatura definitiva — dijo, mirando a Eren de reojo un tanto avergonzado. Volvió a encarar a Sasha — Mi padre es un tipo bastante alto y solía ser tan… _bajo_ como yo a esta misma edad. Ya verás en unos años, boba.

— ¿Cuál es tu habilidad, Sasha? — preguntó Eren, sonriendo involuntariamente ante la familiaridad con que se desenvolvían y lo distendidos que parecían.

— Soy muy diestra en la arquería — dijo mientras apuntaba y tensaba un arco invisible.

— Tiene excelente puntería — secundó Connie, lanzando un trozo de pan al aire, el cual Sasha devoró de un estrafalario salto — y un gran apetito.

— Así veo — asintió Eren. Estos extraños chicos eran muy simpáticos. Los miró a ambos y les sonrió, pero pronto recordó la seriedad de Kenny y el hecho de que aún no sabía nada de Mikasa, por lo que terminó echándole un vistazo al comedor.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — Connie miró alrededor y sonrió pícaramente — ¿A tu novia, quizás?

— ¡Ah! ¿Cuándo vendrá? Queremos conocer a la chica Ackerman — dijo Sasha antes de darle un mordisco a un gran trozo de baguette.

— Uhm, ella y yo no… — comenzó a explicar Eren en voz baja.

— ¿Es guapa? — lo interrumpió Connie.

— ¿Prefiere las cosas dulces o saladas? — preguntó Sasha.

— Ya se han besado y más que eso, ¿no?

— ¡Connie! Eso no se pregunta — lo reprendió Sasha y luego se dirigió a Eren con una enorme sonrisa — Lo importante es saber cuándo se casan, porque mi papá nunca me dejó ir a un matrimonio y ahora sí que podría ir a uno.

Eren soltó una risita histérica cuando Volker, Luther y Bernard se volvieron a mirarlo con curiosidad desde la otra mesa.

— Miren, chicos, nosotros no… — empezó nuevamente Eren.

— Yo sólo he asistido al casamiento de mi vecina — señaló Connie, interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez — Fue horrible.

— Al menos has ido a uno. Mis padres se casaron cuando yo todavía no nacía — aclaró Sasha.

— ¿En serio? ¡Los míos también! — dijo Connie.

— Eren, ¿puedo ser la madrina?

— ¡Yo quiero ser el padrino!

— Si quieres puedo cazar un par de jabalíes para el banquete.

— ¿Un par? Demonios, Sasha.

— ¿Es poco? También puedo cazar algunos pavos y…

— Es que eres una glotona.

— ¡Y tú, un enano!

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que…?

Ambos adolescentes continuaron discutiendo ruidosamente y haciendo sugerencias para un posible matrimonio. Eren se había quedado callado, encogiéndose poco a poco en su asiento sin proponérselo y llevándose ambas manos cerca del rostro. Ya todos los escasos miembros del clan que aún quedaban en el comedor se habían volteado en dirección a su mesa, interesados en el curioso tópico de conversación. Algunos parecían increíblemente serios, probablemente molestos por el alboroto, mientras que otros le ofrecían sonrisas burlonas.

En el momento justo en que Sasha y Connie comenzaron a proponer nombres para los futuros hijos que, según ellos, él y Mikasa tendrían, apareció Levi con cara de pocos amigos.

— Yo sugiero que los llames "Cállate de una puta vez" — dijo Levi, dándole una sonora palmada en la cabeza a Connie — y "Se acabó la cena" — le quitó el último trozo de pan a Sasha y lo tiró al suelo.

Los jóvenes miembros de la Legión palidecieron y se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que Eren se sintió abochornado.

— Recojan y laven todos los trastos sucios. Limpien las mesas, barran y trapeen el piso. Vendré a supervisarlo todo en dos horas. Rápido, muevan el culo — dicho esto, Sasha, Connie y Eren se levantaron raudos para comenzar con las tareas asignadas — Tú no, Jaeger. No seas idiota — dijo Levi, dedicándole una fría mirada — Ven conmigo.

Eren lo siguió y se aclaró la garganta mientras caminaban a través del lóbrego corredor.

— ¿Es cierto que esos chicos son miembros de la Legión? — preguntó Eren y Levi continuó caminando delante de él, sin responder.

Abrió y cerró puertas por las que Eren nunca antes había pasado y se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera y hierro. Levi se volteó y miró al muchacho con expresión cansina tras una lámpara de gas que acababa de encender y que había sacado desde un hueco cuadrado en la pared.

— Sí, son miembros de la Legión — contestó al fin — Unos mocosos revoltosos que no tienen más de dieciséis años y unos once años mentales, por lo que veo. Entra y espera — hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Eren se adentrara en la oscuridad del desconocido sitio que tenía en frente.

Eren oyó cómo Levi ponía cerrojos. Luego le indicó que lo siguiera a través de unas escaleras. Al final de éstas, abrió una última puerta que los llevó al acogedor interior de lo que parecía ser una casa común y corriente.

— Tu habitación está en el segundo piso — informó Levi y Eren lo siguió, desconcertado.

Su nueva habitación era una verdadera habitación, no una mazmorra como en la que había estado viviendo durante el último tiempo, a metros bajo tierra. Aquí había una ventana con cortinas de tela verde oscuro, una cama de apariencia mullida, una mesita de noche y un escritorio de madera de cerezo con una silla. Además había un antiguo armario de madera labrada. Las paredes tenían un tono beige y el piso era de parquet. Una pequeña alfombra granate decoraba el suelo junto a la cama.

— El baño es la primera puerta a la derecha, desde las escaleras. Siempre debes tocar antes de entrar — en su voz había un leve tono de advertencia — La cocina está en el primer piso, cerca de la entrada al sótano. Ahora échate una siesta o has lo que quieras, menos husmear en el resto de las habitaciones que no he nombrado, ¿quedó claro?

Eren asintió.

— Todo claro, ¿pero qué hay de mis cosas? — preguntó mientras contaba las puertas que habían en el segundo piso. Eran cuatro, contando el baño.

— Podrás traer tus cosas más tarde, cuando finalice tu entrenamiento.

Entrenamiento. Mierda. Eren reparó en el cansancio que sentía y en que no sabía si sería capaz de entrenar de manera digna con Volker aquella noche, pero prefirió no emitir comentario alguno y sólo se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Quién más vive en esta casa? — consultó antes de que Levi se retirara.

Los ojos de Levi se desviaron hacia la puerta contigua al baño.

— Mikasa, yo y a veces Kenny.

— ¿El cuarto de Mikasa también está en este piso? — preguntó Eren con cierto entusiasmo y Levi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Sí — dijo, cortante — Tendremos una conversación más tarde, Jaeger.

— ¿Eh? — Eren parpadeó — ¿Una conversación sobre qué?

Eren se desplomó. El sudor descendía a través de su frente y le irritaba los ojos. El sudor de su torso le mojaba la camiseta y humedecía sus pantalones cortos. Intentó darse impulso con las manos y rodillas para ponerse de pie, pero un pisotón en la espalda lo obligó a volver al suelo y le cortó la respiración.

— Levántate — le ordenó Levi, sin quitarle el pie de encima.

El chico masculló una maldición mientras se apoyaba sobre los codos, apretaba los adoloridos abdominales e intentaba impulsarse hacia arriba.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y removió el pie.

— Vas a hacer quinientos abdominales más, te darás un baño porque apestas en todo sentido y luego te irás a dormir. Es todo por hoy.

Los pasos de Levi se alejaron y Eren se giró sobre la espalda. Extendió los brazos y respiró, una y otra vez. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía que iba a morir pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más vivo que nunca. Tras un largo rato estirado en el piso, se sentó y se quitó la camiseta empapada.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras regularizaba su respiración. Soltó una risotada y se restregó los ojos, que le escocían.

¿Dónde estaba Volker y qué clase de conversaciones eran estas? No estaba entendiendo nada.

Contó quinientos abdominales, apenas, al borde del colapso. Agotado y confundido se puso de pie como pudo. Caminó como borracho. Subió y subió hasta llegar al baño. Chocó con la pared e hizo girar la manija de la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Eren?

Eren se desperezó en un segundo y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— Y la que te parió, Jaeger. Estoy en medio de una cagada ¡Lárgate y aprende a tocar la maldita puerta!

Era Kenny.

* * *

 **N/A:** un minuto de silencio por los que creyeron que se encontraría con una sensual Mikasa recién saliendo de la ducha o algo típico jajajaja

He estado viajando un montón y no había tenido tiempo para escribir ni hacer mucho aparte de turistear, pero en estos momentos estoy un poco más tranquila, resfriada e inspirada y he aquí el resultado :D

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo previo y por seguir leyendo! Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo medio simpaticón... Me encanta escribir a Kenny y a los Ackerman en general :x

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	9. Confianza

**LA** _ **W**_ **LESS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Confianza**

* * *

Eren dio un portazo y se quedó estático en su sitio. No podía creer que acababa de ver a Kenny Ackerman fumando un cigarrillo y leyendo el periódico mientras cagaba. Sería difícil olvidar la imagen de los pantalones arrugados sobre sus zapatos exponiendo sus largas piernas velludas, el sombrero negro colgando de una de sus rodillas nudosas y la expresión ofendida en su rostro curtido.

— ¿Eren?

Mikasa salió desde la habitación más cercana al baño llevando un largo suéter verde.

— ¡Hey! — Eren dio algunos pasos hacia ella con la risa danzando en sus labios — No creerás lo que acaba de pasar.

— ¿Tu camiseta desapareció? — Mikasa hizo un rápido gesto con la barbilla para indicar su torso desnudo y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Eh? — el chico miró hacia abajo — Ah, no. Tuve entrenamiento y… ¡mierda, olvidé subir mis cosas! — Eren soltó un gruñido. No tenía fuerzas como para volver a bajar.

— No te preocupes — dijo ella — Dejé tus cosas en tu nueva habitación mientras entrenabas con Levi.

— Ya veo. Gracias, Mikasa — le dedicó una sonrisa. La camiseta empapada que abandonó abajo podía esperar hasta mañana.

— Si lo necesitas, puedes ir al servicio que hay en el primer piso — sugirió la chica, con cierta indiferencia — Aunque sólo tiene lavabo y retrete, no bañera.

— Sólo necesito darme un baño — dijo, escrutando el rostro de Mikasa. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y parecía tanto o más cansada que él.

— Entonces tendrás que esperar, Kenny tarda un montón.

Eren deslizó una mano a través de su cabello húmedo por el sudor y se preguntó cuánto tendría que esperar, exactamente. Los párpados habían comenzado a pesarle, pero de ninguna manera iría así de sucio a la cama que ni siquiera había estrenado.

— ¿Y por qué no usó el retrete de abajo? — refunfuñó en voz alta, sin querer.

— Casi nunca lo usa. Este es su… retrete favorito.

 _Retrete favorito_ , ¿qué mierda con Kenny? Eren suspiró y apoyó el hombro en la pared.

— En fin, lo que te iba a contar — resumió el chico en tono jocoso — Cuando subí estaba tan cansado que olvidé golpear — dijo, señalando con el pulgar hacia el baño a un par de metros tras él — Abrí la puerta y me encontré con tu tío dentro, cagando. Sin duda será un recuerdo difícil de olvidar.

Mikasa parpadeó, como intentando asimilar lo que le acababa de decir. La vio hacer un mohín y fruncir los labios hasta que los ojos se le iluminaron y la boca se le estiró en una sonrisa. Ella se largó a reír. Tenía una risa delicada y cantarina, tan agradable de oír que Eren deseó se hubiera prolongado más.

— ¿Te dijo o hizo algo? — preguntó ella luego de cubrirse la boca, acallando su linda risa — ¿Eren?

— Disculpa, ¿qué?

— Que si Kenny te dijo o hizo algo.

— Ah, sí — respondió rápidamente, masajeándose la nuca. Se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo. El sudor se había secado y sentía la piel pegajosa. Mierda, ¡debía de oler fatal! Seguro Mikasa ya lo había notado — Después de dedicarme algunas palabras cariñosas, me dijo que me largara y aprendiera a tocar la malditapuerta.

Ella soltó una risita y Eren dio un paso al costado disimuladamente. Debía irse a su habitación. Tal vez ordenar sus cosas hasta que Kenny desocupara el baño, lo que fuera antes que continuar hablando con Mikasa mientras se hallaba de pie en medio del pasillo semidesnudo, sucio, sudoroso y apestoso.

Abrió la boca para decirle que se iría a esperar a su cuarto, pero ella se le adelantó.

— Ese tatuaje… — comenzó a decir con voz suave e inhibida. La mirada de ésta se encontraba fija en el dibujo de tinta negra sobre su pectoral izquierdo — ¿hace cuánto lo llevas?

— Hace algunos años — aunque le gustara conversar con ella, este no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, menos cuando se trataba de temas espinosos — Mira, Mikasa, yo creo que-

— Todo tuyo, chico — anunció Kenny al salir repentinamente del baño. Se puso el sombrero e hizo una seña de despedida mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

— ¡Al fin! — Eren suspiró de alivio.

— Espera — pidió Mikasa. Desapareció unos instantes al interior de su habitación y regresó con una toalla doblada.

Eren recibió la toalla limpia, agradecido.

— Otro día te cuento sobre esto — dijo, apoyando las yemas de los dedos sobre el pecho — Buenas noches, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Mikasa asintió lentamente — Buenas noches, Eren.

Salvo por las flores de lavanda dentro de un sencillo florero de cristal, el baño era completamente blanco. Tenía una pequeña ventana de vidrio esmerilado, un bidet, retrete, lavamanos y una enorme bañera de porcelana con patas de hierro.

Eren se sorprendió al abrir el grifo, pues a los pocos minutos comenzó a salir agua caliente. Tener un calentador de agua a gas era un lujo digno de los adinerados lameculos del Rey, y los Ackerman tenían uno. Puso el tapón y esperó a que la mitad de la bañera se llenara con agua para desvestirse por completo. Dejó escapar un suspiro placentero cuando su piel y sus músculos se relajaron al contacto con el calor líquido que lo rodeaba.

A un lado de la bañera había una pequeña mesita con cuatro barras de jabón. Tres de ellas estaban usadas, mientras que la cuarta parecía nueva. Encima de ésta había un trozo de papel en el cual se leía su propio nombre. Era una caligrafía elegante, con formas redondeadas, bien cuidada. Aquella letra femenina, obviamente, era obra de Mikasa.

Tomó el jabón y se lo llevó a la nariz. Tenía un aroma almizclado y cítrico, muy agradable, similar al del perfume que utilizaba en ocasiones especiales y del que ya no quedaba una gota. De hecho, la última vez que lo empleó fue para la fiesta en el Palacio Real. Mikasa parecía haber reparado en ello y hasta haberlo recordado, curiosamente.

— Qué detallista — murmuró Eren al hundir el jabón en el agua.

Gracias al cansancio y al baño, que le sentó de manera estupenda, Eren durmió como un tronco. Al intentar levantarse, sin embargo, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial los músculos abdominales, los hombros y los brazos. Se estiró cuidadosamente y se quejó un poco al salir de la cama.

El reloj de la pared indicaba que eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, por lo que ya todos debían estar en el comedor, desayunando. Sacó ropa limpia de la valija que Mikasa le había dejado junto al armario, se vistió rápidamente y abandonó la habitación. A la vuelta pondría todo en orden y guardaría su ropa en el lugar en el que debía ir.

Al llegar al primer piso, vio a Mikasa asomándose desde la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy abajo para el desayuno ¿Tú no?

— Puedes desayunar aquí — sugirió con un gesto de cabeza. Se volvió a meter a la cocina y Eren la siguió.

Ella tomó una taza humeante que olía maravillosamente.

— ¿Chocolate caliente? — hacía tiempo que no bebía uno porque era carísimo. La boca se le hizo agua.

— Sí — Mikasa puso una taza limpia sobre la mesa y vertió el líquido marrón y grueso — esta es para ti.

Eren se sentó frente a la taza, sonriendo como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de regalar su golosina favorita.

— Gracias — dijo tras dar un cálido sorbo. Notó que Mikasa llevaba pijama. Era una camisola similar a la que le había visto usar cuando se quedaron en el hostal — ¿Siempre desayunas aquí, sola?

— A veces Levi me acompaña.

— ¿A veces? — Eren alzó una ceja inquisitiva — Qué hay de cuando eras pequeña, ¿también desayunabas casi siempre sola?

— No, Levi siempre me acompañaba durante esa época. Él me hacía el desayuno — se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — Ahora no es necesario que lo haga. Ya no soy una niña.

Claro que ya no era una niña. Había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la había visto, de casualidad, cuando él también era un niño.

Se tendrían que haber conocido en una de las visitas médicas de su padre, pero la vida los llevó a conocerse bajo otras circunstancias. Lo curioso era que se terminaron conociendo de todos modos y que allí estaban ahora, bebiendo chocolate caliente juntos a las ocho de la mañana. Viviendo en la misma casa.

Eren se sentía cómodo en su presencia. Le parecía una chica muy agradable pese a la impresión negativa que había tenido de ella luego de todo el asunto del rapto y de los malos ratos que habían aflorado tras… otras situaciones problemáticas.

No podría creer que hasta había terminado tras las rejas en la comisaría de Trost por culpa de esta chica.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Mikasa.

Eren no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

— Nada — dijo.

— Tu sonrisa boba dice otra cosa.

Eren apoyó el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la palma de la mano. La sonrisa boba se fue desvaneciendo a medida que miraba a Mikasa, quien llevaba el cabello ordenado, no revuelto de manera graciosa como lo solía tener al levantarse. ¿Se había peinado? Parecía que sí.

Los ojos le brillaban bajo las largas pestañas. Estaba algo ojerosa. En sus labios rosados había una mancha de chocolate. Tenía un pequeño lunar a un lado del cuello y un rasguño superficial sobre la clavícula, el que se debía haber infringido ella misma sin darse cuenta. La tela de la camisola abrazaba sus hombros estrechos y se estiraba sobre su abultado pecho, el cual subía y bajaba ante una respiración más rápida de lo habitual.

Eren detuvo su inspección de manera abrupta una vez que, a través de la tela, notó las dos pequeñas protuberancias que sobresalían sutilmente del busto de Mikasa. Bajó la mirada hacia la taza de chocolate caliente, ahora tibio, y se lo terminó de beber en silencio.

Tras un rato prudente, levantó la vista y se encontró con una abochornada Mikasa. Ella reaccionó de repente y se puso a hacer cosas, un tanto frenética. Revolvió algo dentro de una olla de acero. Sirvió parte del contenido en un par de cuencos con la ayuda de una gran cuchara de madera. Puso uno de los cuencos frente a él. Era porridge de avena y frutas.

— Gracias — Eren la miró de reojo — Disculpa si te incomodé — no había sido su intención observar descaradamente sus atributos femeninos, pero tampoco se sentía culpable ni se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque no la había mirado como un maldito pervertido. Sólo la había contemplado, sólo eso, sin pensar nada en específico.

Esperaba que Mikasa se diera cuenta de que no hubo intención lasciva de su parte.

Vio a Mikasa llevarse una cucharada de porridge a la boca. No parecía molesta, ni ofendida. La mano no le temblaba al comer ni había señal alguna de que continuara nerviosa, salvo quizás el rubor que conservaba en las mejillas, pero Eren sabía que los sonrojos no desaparecían así como así.

La había visto ruborizarse unas cuantas veces en Trost y, no iba a mentir, aquellas actitudes suyas le parecían adorables. El comportamiento escueto, frío e inexpresivo con que ésta se había desenvuelto en un principio daba la impresión de ser en gran parte defensivo, mientras que la chica con la que había compartido durante los últimos días parecía ser la auténtica Mikasa. Era evidente que ella había comenzado a confiar más en él, y él tenía la certeza de que podía confiar plenamente en ella. No se trataba de la influencia de las palabras de su padre en las cartas póstumas, sino que de lo que le dictaba su propio instinto.

Confiaba en Mikasa y disfrutaba su compañía.

Le gustaba que fuera su amiga.

— ¿Sabías que hay dos integrantes de la Legión aquí? — preguntó Eren, casualmente.

— Sí, dos chicos de quince años. Kenny me dijo — respondió Mikasa con suavidad.

— Sasha y Connie — precisó — ¿Ya los conociste?

— Aún no, ¿tú sí?

— Cené con ellos ayer. Parecen ser buenos chicos y son bastante… graciosos — pensó en las tonterías sobre la boda y los hijos que, según Connie y Sasha, él y Mikasa tendrían. Muy graciosos. Probó el porridge y soltó un pequeño gemido — Esto está delicioso — le sonrió y comenzó a devorar la comida.

Ella le ofreció más y Eren aceptó, gustoso. Le dio mucho porridge, además de pan con queso cottage y bastante jugo de naranja.

— Ah, mierda — jadeó Eren, sintiendo que apenas y se podía mover — Comí demasiado.

— Los entrenamientos con Levi pueden ser muy duros. Debes alimentarte bien.

— Así que de ahora en adelante entrenaré con Levi en vez de con Volker, ¿eh? — Levi, a diferencia de Volker, no parecía tener piedad con él.

Mikasa asintió.

— Ahora Volker entrena a los chicos de la Legión.

— Ya veo — Eren se sobó el estómago — Ayer Levi sólo me dijo que tendríamos 'una conversación más tarde', pero en vez de eso recibí mil instrucciones por segundo hasta que de pronto me encontré al borde de un paro cardíaco.

— ¿Una conversación? — ella alzó una ceja.

— Sí, supongo que ese es el nombre que le da a los entrenamientos, ¿no?

— Lo dudo — Mikasa se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

— Como sea — se levantó de la silla con un quejido — Iré a mi habitación. Necesito recostarme un momento, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Levi aún no terminaba de beber su segundo té matutino cuando Kenny le dijo que bajara al despacho en unos diez minutos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tenemos visitas — dijo Kenny antes de irse.

Las visitas habían resultado ser cuatro integrantes de la Legión.

Primero estaba el rubio de cejas pobladas sentado frente al escritorio de Kenny. Su nombre era Erwin Smith, el líder de la Legión. Levi lo había conocido hace unas semanas pero no había intercambiado más que unos saludos escuetos con él. Por lo que sabía, el grupo de rebeldes lo llamaba Comandante. Era el tipo de personas que resultan difíciles de leer, sin embargo, había que admitir que el hombre tenía un aire imponente y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Luego estaba el muchacho que guardaba alcohol en lugar de agua en la cantimplora que llevaba. Levi ya lo había visto beber un par de sorbos. No parecía estar muy a gusto en la guarida, pero al menos intentaba mantener un semblante tranquilo. Su nombre era Moblit Berner.

La mujer del grupo, Hange Zoe, fue la única que los saludó con excesiva familiaridad al llegar, pese a que ni él ni Kenny la habían visto en su puta vida. Por otro lado, se notó interesada en la decoración del despacho y pareció encantarle el maldito reloj Cucú. Incluso le preguntó a Kenny dónde lo había obtenido.

— Fue un regalo de parte de un buen amigo mío — dijo él.

Un _misterioso_ buen amigo que probablemente estaba tanto o más loco que el tío, pensó Levi. A veces se preguntaba quién era el amigo ese.

Levi frunció el ceño cuando Mike Zacharias, el tipo más alto y fornido del grupo, se le acercó y comenzó a olerlo.

— ¿Qué demonios? — bufó Levi, alejándose de él.

Mike sonrío para sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Sabía hablar, siquiera?

— No te preocupes por Mike — dijo Hange al notar lo que acababa de ocurrir — Siempre huele a las personas que acaba de conocer y luego sonríe. Supongo que es uno de aquellos misterios de la vida.

Levi la miró de reojo y luego a Mike. Decidió no decir nada. _Banda de raros._

— ¡Ja! — Kenny apuntaló despreocupadamente a Mike con un cuchillo y una sonrisa ladina mientras apoyaba los pies en el escritorio — Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, muchacho. Si quieres luego puedes oler mi mierda e intentar adivinar qué fue lo que comí, pero no me gusta nada eso de tener a alguien olfateándome el cuello.

Levi rodó los ojos.

Erwin se quitó una pelusa de la manga de su chaqueta.

Moblit estuvo a punto de beber nuevamente de su cantimplora cuando Hange puso una mano en su antebrazo, interrumpiéndolo.

— Volviendo al tema que nos convoca — retomó la mujer, dando un paso al frente para sentarse junto a Erwin — Obtuvimos el cadáver de acuerdo a lo planeado, lo estudiamos y contrastamos el estado de éste con la información disponible sobre Frieda y los ritos funerarios oficiales de la familia Real. En primera instancia, hemos confirmado que se trata de un individuo de sexo femenino, de complexión y estatura similar a la de Frieda, compartiendo incluso el mismo tono y largo de cabello. Sin embargo, llama especialmente la atención el hecho de que el cuerpo no fue sometido al proceso de embalsamamiento que se aplica a todos los miembros de la familia Real. Entre otras cosas, sospechamos que la dentadura no correspondería con la de la supuesta occisa.

Kenny no parecía impresionado por la información entregada.

— ¿Tienen fotografías del cadáver? Quiero verlas — dijo Kenny, extendiendo una mano.

— No tenemos fotografías del cadáver — aclaró Erwin — pero contamos con algunos retratos que son una copia bastante fiel de la realidad — el hombre le hizo un gesto a Moblit, quien rápidamente le entregó un grueso cuaderno forrado en cuero.

Erwin apoyó el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, lo hojeó un poco y lo empujó hacia Kenny, quien entornó la mirada.

— Muy talentoso, ¿eh? — el líder de los Ackerman alzó el cuaderno y se lo acercó a su sobrino — Mira esa sonrisa.

Levi le echó un vistazo al dibujo. Mantuvo una expresión neutra mientras se preguntaba cómo era que esos sujetos podían siquiera acercarse a aquella cosa.

— ¿Dónde lo han escondido? — consultó Levi, apartando el cuaderno.

— En el sótano de mi casa — dijo Hange, acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz — En Stohess, a menos de dos horas de cabalgata desde aquí. Puesto que sabemos que el joven doctor Jaeger tuvo contacto interpersonal con Frieda Reiss, consideramos de vital importancia que éste nos ayude en el examen del cadáver. A decir verdad, necesitamos que lo haga lo más pronto posible.

— Sí, Eren debería ir con ustedes a echarle un vistazo hoy mismo — dijo Kenny, poniéndose de pie — El Puerco Rey ya tiene que haberse enterado del robo en su costosa casita para muertos. Me lo imagino chillando como enajenado por descubrir que alguien se ha inmiscuido bajo sus narices… una vez más — sonrió con satisfacción.

Levi observó a su tío. Sabía que el viejo tenía una especie de riña personal con Rod Reiss y que de seguro disfrutaría viéndolo caer, sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si éste había aceptado colaborar con la causa de la Legión por motivos menos egoístas. En otras palabras, se preguntaba si Kenny no sólo participaba porque estaba aburrido del orden aparente y añoraba sembrar el caos.

— Ya hemos preparado algunas distracciones — señaló Erwin — Eren podrá ir y volver sin mayores problemas ni sospechas.

Kenny encendió su pipa y la saboreó — Levi también irá con ustedes.

Los cuatro miembros de la Legión dirigieron sus miradas hacia Levi Ackerman.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

— ¡Historia! ¡Historia, vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

Ella ignoró las órdenes de su padre mientras se apresuraba para salir del Palacio. Agarrándose el vestido para no tropezar, corrió hasta llegar al establo donde su preciosa Siv la esperaba. Abrió el pequeño portón y entró en el cubículo. La paja crujió bajo sus botas y el caballo se le acercó tranquilamente. Tras una caricia en la larga nariz, Historia le puso las riendas, la ensilló rápidamente y la montó. El corcel desplegó toda su velocidad apenas ambas abandonaron la construcción de madera.

¿Cómo era que a alguien se le había ocurrido hacer algo así?

Comprendía la rabia del pueblo en contra de la realeza. Ella también la sentía pese a ahora ser parte de ese pequeño y privilegiado grupo. Sabía y conocía de primera mano las injusticias que padecían los que tenían menos, pero también era consciente de que todos eran seres humanos y que la muerte, a fin de cuentas, era un destino que compartían todos por igual. Por esa razón todos deberían entender que con los muertos no se jugaba.

Desde que la conoció, Frieda siempre había sido muy dulce con ella y con los demás. La gente la había apreciado por su simpatía y sencillez mientras vivió. La respetaban, o al menos lo hicieron en vida, porque ahora alguien había decidido que era el momento de desacralizar su tumba y robar su cuerpo, tal vez pensando que era una idea fantástica para protestar en contra de la monarquía, ¿no? ¿Cuál otra razón podía haber?

Imbéciles. Había mejores y más válidas maneras de protestar.

Historia tenía los ojos nublados y enrojecidos por el llanto. El viento que chocaba contra su cara arrastraba las lágrimas a través de su piel y las secaba.

Poco a poco fue tirando de las riendas hasta que Siv pasó de correr a caminar. Hizo que la potra se detuviera al llegar a la entrada del mausoleo, donde un grupo de guardias reales se formó frente a ella para impedirle el paso.

— Princesa. Su majestad — dijo uno de ellos — En estos momentos la policía está realizando las investigaciones pertinentes en el lugar y-

— Sí, como sea. Déjame adivinar: ¿no me dejarán entrar? — cuestionó mientras se enjugaba ávidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Ahora mismo no podemos permitírselo. Lamentamos las molestias, su majestad.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Podrían no haber permitido que se robaran el cuerpo de mi hermana, en primer lugar — Historia tiró de las riendas de Siv y ésta se paró sobre las patas traseras. La potra emitió un relincho y los guardias se protegieron a sí mismos, temerosos de que las patas delanteras del animal les dieran en las cabezas.

La heredera al trono soltó las riendas y el animal volvió a apoyarse en cuatro patas. Miró el mausoleo unos instantes. Escrutó a los guardias, uno a uno, hasta que pateó suavemente los costados de Siv y se largó de allí.

Historia se bajó ágilmente de la montura una vez llegó a la orilla de una pequeña laguna rodeada de árboles. Mientras el animal bebía, ella le acariciaba el lustroso cuello negro. A veces deseaba que Siv pudiera hablar y entender todo lo que le contaba.

Pensó en Ymir. Siempre pensaba en ella. Deseaba verla y estar con ella, pero estaba consciente de lo condenadamente difícil que era.

Apoyó la cabeza en Siv. Era tan cálida, tan serena.

Pensó en Eren y en Armin. Deseó verlos pronto. Había tanto que hablar…

Miró hacia un lado y recordó a Frieda metiendo los pies descalzos en el agua, sonriendo.

Ojalá y pudiera estar cerca de las personas que quería. Personas en las que confiaba.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Levi no pudo encontrar a Eren en ninguna parte del área subterránea.

En la sala de entrenamiento sólo quedaba la camiseta sucia y maloliente que el mocoso desordenado había olvidado la noche anterior. En el comedor sólo estaban Sasha y Connie limpiando todo con malas caras, las cuales se transformaron en sonrisas nerviosas una vez que vieron a Levi pasar por ahí. Volker y los demás habían ido a tratar unos asuntos con Reeves, quien necesitaba que le echaran una mano.

Si Eren no estaba allí abajo, entonces se había quedado arriba. Levi lo levantaría a patadas en el culo si descubría que se había quedado holgazaneando o durmiendo en la cama.

Como siempre le ocurría al llegar desde el oscuro sótano, la luz del sol que se colaba a través del visillo que cubría las ventanas lo encegueció unos segundos. Esperaba encontrar a Mikasa en la cocina, pero ésta se hallaba vacía. Los trastos recientemente lavados se estaban secando a un lado. Había un par de cada taza y cuenco, por lo que la chica no había desayunado sola.

Subió las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación de Mikasa estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro, mientras que la de la habitación de Eren se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta. Levi pudo captar unos murmullos que provenían del interior. Se acercó de manera silenciosa, sin asomarse.

— Puedes tocarlo si quieres — oyó que decía Eren.

— ¿En serio? — esa era Mikasa.

— Claro.

— …

— Vamos, Mikasa ¿no querías comprobar si la textura de mi piel aquí era distinta?

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron como platos.

— Sí, p-pero…

— Dame tu mano, no pasa nada. Eso, toca, no seas tímida.

Ya había oído suficiente. Los músculos de la mandíbula se le tensaron y le chirriaron los dientes.

Pateó la puerta.

Eren y Mikasa soltaron jadeos de sorpresa. Los dos estaban sentados sobre la cama, muy cerca el uno del otro. Él tenía la camiseta desabrochada hasta la mitad del torso. Ella se había llevado una mano a la boca y tenía la cara roja. Rojísima.

Levi entornó la mirada y empuñó las manos.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? — siseó.


End file.
